Heroes of Olympus: Journey to Greece
by ArcherDaughterofApollo
Summary: With the giants preparing to destroy Olympus, the seven half-bloods must join against the odds to save the world. But will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**I changed this around a bit, decided to change the "thoughts" to just a story... so this is the beginning of the story =)**

**Simple summary: the **_**Argo II **_**has docked off the shore of the Roman camp (which I imagine is a lot like the camp in the **_**Lightning Thief**_** movie). I went with my assumption that Annabeth is one of the seven, so she's there, along with our newest demigod friends, Leo, Jason, and Piper. **

**I'm not going to say anymore than that, so please read and review =).**

Jason

The _Argo II_ was probably the most amazing boat Jason had ever seen, let alone rode in. Of course, that might've had something with the fact that it flew. You didn't have to be a brain surgeon to figure out that the only way a son of Jupiter would be happy in a boat was if it was a flying boat. And Jason was happy. For the most part. He still hadn't regained all of his memory, including how to find the Roman camp- though he was trying really hard to remember. But even that wasn't at the top of his worry list (though it was definitely at the top of Annabeth's, who was trying her best to not show how badly she missed Percy, but was failing miserably). No, the thing that was really consuming Jason's thoughts was that girl Reyna. For some reason he felt this really weird connection to her… but he just couldn't pin down what it was. He was really hoping that it wasn't a romantic connection. He just didn't think he could do that to Piper… again.

Jason sighed and looked over to where the daughter of Aphrodite was sitting, talking quietly to Annabeth, about Percy no doubt. Her hair was done in her signature choppy style with the little braids through it. It was a little bit longer than it had been in December, but Piper said that was just because Lacy had said that it would make her look older, though not too much. Jason didn't particularly care about that. The thing he liked about Piper so much was the fact that even though she was a daughter of the goddess of beauty, and in Jason's opinion the most beautiful girl on the planet, she never _tried_ to look pretty. Actually, it seemed that most of the time she did the exact opposite.

Over the past six months, Jason and Piper had become more… together. Somehow, after a stupid bet with Leo, and the Stoll brothers, Jason had finally gotten enough guts to kiss her. It was amazing, to say the least. They were happy together. Thalia had even told Jason that seeing him and Piper together was like seeing Percy and Annabeth together. Annabeth and Jake Mason had said that they were like Silena and Beckendorf. From what Jason had heard, that meant they were very much in love. And he was okay with that (as long as they didn't end with the same fate as them). But, he still wasn't sure about his past life… the one before Piper.

"Yo, Jason!" Leo's loud and undeniable voice rang out across the ship, stirring Jason out of his thoughts, "Ya mind coming up here and giving me a hand?" Leo was manning the wheel, since he was the only one who really knew how to steer their boat. The only reason he had asked Jason for help so far was to send more wind through the sail, so they would go faster. Jason figured this was what he needed now, though he didn't really understand why he needed to go up to the steering deck **(yeah I don't know sailing terms)** to do that.

"Ok, Leo," Jason said when he reached his friend, "now that I'm here, tell me why I'm here."

"Dude, lighten up," Leo said, "You shouldn't be so down about things".

"Who says that?" Jason replied, "I'm not down, I just have a lot on my mind". _Or not,_ Jason thought, _it's what's not on my mind that's the problem._

"Suuure," Leo said, "and I'm Henry Ford".

"Well, Henry Ford _was_ a son of Hephaestus, which makes him your half-brother." This came from Annabeth, who had walked up to the steering deck, a pair of binoculars in her hand.

"You would know, Annabeth," Leo said. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"We're getting close to the Bay Area now," she said. "Jason, could you go up into the crow's nest with these," she handed him the binoculars. When he gave her a puzzled look she added "in case if you recognize anything".

So Jason climbed up into the crow's nest. _Great,_ he thought, _just gives me more time to sit alone and try and remember what I should be able to but I can't._ He wasn't very happy about it.

He had been standing there for about five minutes when he heard Piper climbing up the ladder. She leaned against the railing beside him and said "I'll understand, Jason. Don't worry. It'll be okay".

He looked at her, wondering what the heck she was talking about. She sighed and said "What I mean is… when we get to the Roman camp… if you meet a girl from your past…" she couldn't finish, but Jason understood. Piper was giving him permission to leave her for a girlfriend he couldn't even remember.

"Thank you, Piper," he said. He took her hand in his and turned back to looking for familiar landmarks, something that could help find camp.

Then he saw it. A small lake nestled in a small valley. Nothing really noticeable- someone in a plane probably wouldn't even pay attention to it. But to Jason, it jarred even some his earliest memories he thought were lost forever. "Jason?" Piper asked when he let go of her hand. Jason didn't answer though. He jumped over the railing of the crow's nest and floated quickly to the deck. He landed and practically sprinted to the steering deck where Leo and Annabeth were standing.

The two stared at him, thinking he'd gone crazy. But all Jason needed to say for them to understand were two simple words… words that carried as much power to them as Zeus' master bolt. "We're here".

**Ok so maybe this won't be a one shot. Who knows? I really do want to write about Percy and Annabeth's reunion! Review and I'll know whether or not to continue =).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though not many people reviewed… I enjoyed writing that last chapter to much too just stop it there. So here is the next chapter… Enjoy =)**

**Forgot disclaimer on last one. I own nothing you guys recognize. It all goes to Rick Riordan… the genius behind it all.**

**Piper**

She didn't know why she did it. But for some reason she felt it was the right thing to do.

Climbing that ladder to the crow's nest had been hard. Actually telling him it was ok to leave her… almost impossible. Now that it was over with, Piper actually felt better. She could tell Jason did too. The way that he seemed to straighten up after the news, it was like the weight of the sky had been lifted off his shoulders, Piper figured. Annabeth would probably argue that it wasn't that big of a difference- she had the right to, since she had actually held the sky up once.

Piper thought back to the conversation she had had with Thalia back at camp, before they had set sail. Thalia had told Piper that Jason still hadn't gained all of his memory back, and that he wasn't positive if he had a girlfriend at the Roman camp or not. Thalia had been really sincere about it, not snobbish. Piper knew Thalia liked her, and approved of her, which was saying a lot since Piper was the daughter of Aphrodite.

_-Flashback-_

_Piper was in her cabin packing. They would be leaving in the morning, and none of them didn't want to waste their campfire time packing, so instead she and the others going on the trip were using their camp activity time to pack and say personal goodbyes. Supposedly, they were going to get a big send off party tonight at campfire, another reason they were packing now._

_Suddenly Piper heard the door to the cabin open. She looked up expecting it to be Lucy or Mitchell or one of the other Aphrodite campers coming to give her _more_ packing tips. She was surprised when she saw Thalia walk in._

"_Thalia… What are you doing here?"_

"_Ya know, there is a great little word. Maybe you've heard of it. It's 'hi'," Thalia responded _**(Yeah, I made Thalia a smart-elec. Sorry, I couldn't resist.) **

"_Sorry," Piper said, "I just… wasn't expecting you."_

"_Yeah, I get that a lot," Thalia grinned, "I'm pretty sure that goes through every monster's mind the same time my arrow does." This made Piper smile. "Anyway, I came to talk to you about Jason. He still hasn't gained all of his memory back, and he's really worried that…"_

"…_That he might have a girlfriend at the Roman camp?" Piper finished._

_Thalia nodded, "Just thought I'd give you a heads up. I'm not going to intervene anymore in my brother's life, since it is his life. I'll see you at the Roman camp." Thalia and a few of the Hunters were going to the Roman camp, just to see which of them got picked… that and Thalia wanted to see Percy and Annabeth's reunion._

_-End Flashback-_

It was that conversation with Jason's sister that drove Piper up the ladder to the crow's nest; that enabled her to say those fateful words to Jason. But it wasn't until Jason took her hand after she said it that she believed it herself. She had been able to finally relax. Her and Jason both.

But she hadn't been able to relax long. Because Jason had suddenly jumped up very excited about something. Before Piper could even ask what it was, he had jumped off the crow's nest. She unfortunately couldn't jump off the side like he could, so she had to climb down the ladder like a normal person. **(I wanted to put normal demigod, which is an oxymoron, but it didn't make as much sense.) **She got to the bottom just in time to hear Jason announce that they had arrived.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth tried very hard to not sprint to the side of the ship, but didn't succeed. _Percy, _she thought, _I've almost found you. Just hang on. I'm coming._

As Jason and Leo prepared to land the ship in the lake, Annabeth leaned over the railing with a pair of binoculars, looking for any of the Roman campers, especially one certain black-haired, green-eyed son of Poseidon.

"Do you think he'll remember?" Piper asked.

Annabeth looked at her. Piper had one hand on her knife, the other casually resting on the railing. "I hope so," Annabeth sighed, "I doubt he will, but I can always hope."

**Percy**

Right in the middle of his sword training, the alarm sound. Halley, the daughter of Mercury, ran up to and said "Lupa wants you, Mark, Reyna, and me to report to Command ASAP".

Percy quickly changed his sword into pen form, and took off running after Halley. Lupa calling those certain four demigods meant trouble… big trouble. Mark was a son of Mars, and commander of the Roman demigod army, well at least he was since Jason had been MIA **(missing in action)**. Reyna was the daughter of Apollo, and head archer of the camp. Halley was second in command of the army, and a good shot with a bow too. Halley was also the camp's head spy or "intelligence gatherer" as her official title. Most children of Mercury were spies, but Halley was the best.

Even though Percy had only been at camp for six months, he had quickly earned a name for himself. It might have something to do with the fact that he was almost impossible to defeat in battle, or the fact that he was a son of Neptune.

Percy shook his head. Everyone here at camp called him the son of Neptune, but for some odd reason it didn't feel right to him. He always thought of himself as the son of Poseidon. Where that came from, he wasn't sure. He rubbed the watch on his wrist, like he always did when he was trying to remember something about his life before he arrived here. His watch was one of the only things he had from his past life. It wasn't like any other ordinary watch, though. If he pressed the stopwatch button, the watch transformed into a beautiful bronze shield decorated with images of himself at a younger age, a girl about the same age, a Cyclops, and a goat-kid wearing a wedding dress. Percy felt like he should know these people, but he didn't.

When he and Halley arrived at command, Reyna and Mark were already there, along with Lupa. The she-wolf looked at him with tired eyes. Then she turned to the others. "Our lookouts have spotted a flying warship above our camp. We were not concerned with it until it slowed its speed and appeared to be preparing to land."

"Should we attack it?" Mark asked.

"Not yet," Lupa answered, "Let us first see what the intentions are of those on board. There can't be many of them, because it is a small vessel. You should, however, ready your troops. Reyna, prepare your archers. Mark, ready the soldiers. They will land in the lake, so Percy; your gifts might also be of good use. Now go heroes, to your duties."

Percy arrived at the lake along with Reyna, Halley, Mark and Emily, daughter of Minerva. Percy had always liked Emily. Not romantically, but as a friend. She reminded him of someone Percy thought he should remember.

Mark, with the help of Emily, had arranged the army so that it was hidden in the forest. Only the five demigods were visible.

As the boat landed, a boy's voice called out: "Comrades, lay aside your weapons! We intend no harm!"

"What is your name boy!" Mark called back. And then he whispered to the others "His voice sounds _really_ familiar."

Reyna nodded. "It sounds like..." the boy from the boat interupted her.

"My name is Jason," he answered. Suddenly, he and three others- a Hispanic boy, a Native American girl, and a blonde hair, grey eyed girl that seemed to look right at Percy- jumped down off the side of the boat. Then the boy said, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I think you might have heard of me."

**Alright guys, there it is. Don't expect all updates to be this quick though... I do have other stuff to do. =) Anyway I need help. You see, I need two more demigods to add to the seven. Your choices are: Mark, son of Mars(Ares), Halley, daughter of Mercury(Hermes), and Reyna, daughter of Apollo(Apollo). Or if you think of two others that aren't children of any of those three. Send me your two choices and I'll see who gets to go to Greece, haha.**

**Also, you might've noticed that I gave Percy back the watch/sheild that he lost in BOTL. You see, I felt really bad when he lost it, since Tyson worked so hard on it, so I decided to give it back to him. I figured it could be a good way to get him thinking about who the people on his sheild are. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Thanks Lots =)**

**ArcherDaughterofApollo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I promised you guys a new chapter, so here it is. Enjoy =)**

**Annabeth**

It took all of her will power to not run to Percy. For the first time in half a year, she was finally able to see her boyfriend, and she didn't even know if he remembered her. That was the only thing that kept Annabeth grounded to her position beside Piper.

But it couldn't stop her from looking at him, from taking in everything about him that had changed in the last six months. She studied him in that "daughter of Athena" way that she had.

Percy had definitely grown some, Annabeth noted. She figured he was probably a good two or three inch taller than her now. He looked stronger too, like he had been working out more. His unruly black hair was cut shorter than Annabeth remembered it ever being, probably because of one of the Roman camp rules.

As if he sensed her looking at him, Percy looked away from Jason (who he had been studying, sizing him up, no doubt) and looked straight at Annabeth. Their eyes met, and a confused, almost conflicted, look crossed Percy's face. Annabeth fought hard to hold her emotions back. She had been right. Percy didn't remember her.

When she started to turn away, something caught her eye. It was Percy's shield—which he had activated when the ship landed.

Annabeth gasped. It was the shield Tyson had made for him the summer they went to the Sea of Monsters. _But how could that be?_ Annabeth thought, _He lost it in the Labyrinth when we were running from __Kampe__._ Now it was Annabeth's turn to be confused.

Apparently, Piper noticed Annabeth's mind was elsewhere, because she whispered "Hey Annabeth, maybe you should explain why we're her. You'd probably do a better job than Jason."

"Uh, sure. Okay," Annabeth said back, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She shot a quick glance at Jason, who was standing on Piper's other side. Jason gave her a subtle nod, signaling her to go ahead.

Annabeth took a deep breath and called out: "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." She usually didn't introduce her mom by her title, but she figured she needed to make it a bit easier for the Romans to understand what she was saying. "My friends and I have sailed here to deliver a message. You might not be aware of it, but the giants are rising."

"The giants?" a Roman girl called out. She had the distinct features of a child of Athena; Annabeth realized that this was one of her Roman half-siblings. "Do you mean normal giants that we fight normally, or do you mean the giant children of Terra and Tartarus?"

Annabeth had to pause a moment to figure out that Terra was what the Romans called Gaea. "The children of Terra," she answered solemnly.

"Wait. Aren't those the same giants that were born specifically to kill the gods?" This came from a tall girl with golden blonde hair, and a deep southern California tan. That, added with the fact she was armed with a bow and arrows, could only mean she was a daughter of Apollo.

No one had an answer. Actually, an answer wasn't really required. The solemn looks on the faces of Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Jason answered everything.

Suddenly, the sound of wolf howls filled the air. Annabeth started to reach for her knife, but Jason stopped her. "It's Lupa," he said.

**Percy**

The wolf goddess emerged out of the woods. As she approached the Greek half-bloods, she announced "Heroes, return to your normal routine, except for the camp leaders. I want to see all the camp leaders in Command in five minutes!" She then turned to the Greeks, "I will also see you there, Greeklings. I want to hear more about the rise of Terra's children. Halley will show you where to go," the daughter of Mercury stepped forward. Lupa then called out to the rest of the camp, "Soldiers dismissed!"

Percy turned to Reyna and Mark. "Why does she want to see us?" he asked.

"Because of them," Emily said, pointing at the Greeks, who were approaching with Halley.

Percy looked at them; well actually he looked at the one who said she her name was Annabeth. Why did she seem so familiar? He reached to his watch, and realized it was still in shield form. He was about to de-activate it when suddenly Annabeth ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," she said, "Let me see that."

Percy looked at her confused while she inspected his shield. Why she was interested in it he had no idea.

"_Di immortales!_ I was right! Percy, where how did you get this back?" Annabeth looked up at him, looking right into his eyes.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Percy asked, still looking into her stormy grey eyes. Thoughts stirred in his head. He was sure a headache was coming.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but.,," one of the Greeks, Leo as Percy later found out.

"We need to head to Command pronto!" Mark said.

"Your right," Reyna said. She was studying Jason.

Percy knew that Jason had once come here, but once he had been missing for six months, they gave up hope of finding him. Percy also knew that Reyna and Jason had some sort of history together, but no one had ever told him exactly what that history was.

**Ooooo... haha this will be fun to continue =). I actually had to make this shorter than I intended because I still don't have my last two demigods. For those of you who forgot, I so far have five out of the seven. Those five are: Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy. I'm still taking ideas for the other two so please send them. **

**Next Chapter: The Roman camp leaders, plus our favorite Greek heroes talk about the prophecy and the last two of the seven will be revealed. So please send your ideas! The first three to send in ideas for OC's get to have their characters represented in the next chapter! Please review! - ArcherDaughterofApollo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you might have noticed that I haven't had Leo POV yet, and you might be thinking that I'm not a Leo fan. That isn't true though… Leo's awesome. It's just that with what's going on in the story right now, it's kind of hard to fit in his POV. I will definitely add in later chapters, once they start towards Greece.**

**I didn't get many ideas for the other two demigods. I'm going to go with my first ideas for them, and you will meet them this chapter. Well, actually you've already met them, but you'll find out who it is. As for the few ideas I did get from reviewers, I did try to put those in this chapter. **

**Alright so here it is: Chapter 4 . Enjoy =)**

**Percy**

It was rare to have all the camp leaders in Command at one time. Almost every time Percy had been there, there had only been a few, usually Mark, Reyna, Halley, and sometimes Emily. On rare occasions there had been others, like the leaders for the "squads" (squad was just the fancy word they used to represent the different god's children, like the Apollo Squad, or the Mercury Squad). **(Okay the reason I used squad was because I couldn't think of anything better to use, and didn't want to use "cabin" since that's what the Greek camp uses.) **It was kind of like that now, except now there were all the squad leaders, and army commanders (which mostly consisted of kids from the Mars cabin).

Needless to say, Command was a bit on the crowded side when they arrived. Mark, the most aggressive of their group, pushed his way to the front and made sure the others came too. Percy figured he must have done this for the Greeks, because Reyna, Halley and him didn't exactly need assistance in that department. But he soon realized that the other leaders moved aside quickly when Jason walked through.

_This guy must have done something huge to earn that must respect _Percy thought.

They all gathered around the war table. Percy had always thought that the war counsel at this camp was very formal… and for some reason, which he had no idea why, he thought that they should loosen up some. He never said it out loud though. Saying something like that could lead to real big trouble.

Lupa emerged through the crowd and everyone fell silent. She looked around the room, and her eyes fell on Jason. "Jason," she said, "You have returned?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, Lupa I have. But I cannot stay long. My Greek friends and I have come here on a quest." Jason replied.

"A quest?" Lupa said, "How interesting. Greeks are forbidden to come _here_ on quests," she paused, "What is this quest?"

Jason looked at the Greeks, and Annabeth gestured for him to continue. "The Great Prophecy," He said, "The seven half-bloods. Well, we," he motioned to his group, "We are four of those seven. We came here to find the other three."

Lupa's expression didn't show any worry, though Percy was sure she must have felt it. Instead she asked, "Do you know who the other three are, Jason?"

Jason took a deep breath before answering, "We are only sure of one. As you may have noticed, we came here in a boat. And who better to pilot a boat than a Son of Neptune?"

Percy blinked… had he heard Jason correctly? Everyone was looking at him with different expressions, some worry, some disbelief, and some expectantly. He swallowed, and then spoke, "You mean... me?"

"Yes Percy," Annabeth said, "We need you to go with us. We believe its one reason that Hera sent you here."

"Hera?" Percy asked, "Hera sent me here?"

"And took your memory," Jason said.

"My memory," Percy said slowly, then he had another thought, "How do you know so much about me?" he directed this question towards Annabeth, who almost looked close to tears.

"Because Percy… because…" she really did look like she was about to cry, "Because you're a Greek, Percy! You went to our camp, Camp Half-Blood. But Hera took you away, just like she took Jason away from here. You're a hero! You defeated the Titan Kronos! And you," she lowered her voice now, and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye, "you're my boyfriend. And I love you, Seaweed Brain."

**Okay I lied, you don't get to find out who the other two are this chapter. But I just couldn't let that cliffhanger just… hang (pun intended). But I promise next chapter, you will find out! Oh and sorry about the shortness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Haha, Enjoy =)**

**Annabeth**

She couldn't believe she had just said that. It was true; she knew that for a fact. But still, why did she say that? Annabeth couldn't even remember if she or Percy had ever told each other that before, and even if they had, she doubted it was in front of so many people.

_Well,_ she sighed, _No turning back now. Just hope my face isn't as red as it feels. _

Percy was quiet for about a minute. He was wearing that expression Annabeth now associated with him trying to remember something. Funny thing was, it was the same expression Annabeth wore when thinking of the best way to beat his team in Capture the Flag.

When he did speak, Annabeth recognized his same-old corny humor. He said, "Wish I could remember that because it sounds really awesome." Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

That's when Reyna spoke up, "How do you know that Juno switched Jason and Percy? And that she took their memories?"

"Juno told us," Jason said, then added, "Well actually she told me that she took _my_ memory, and sent me to Camp Half Blood. She said it was necessary to have an exchange of leaders, in order to 'bridge the gap'."

"So Percy is Camp Half Blood's leader?" asked Halley.

"More or less," Annabeth answered, "He's our leader the same way Jason is yours. He led us into battle at Mount Olympus, much like Jason led you at Mount Tam."

"How do you know so much about us, and about what Jason did?" Mark asked.

"Jason told us," Leo said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how could he tell you about us, and the battle at Mount Tam, if Juno wiped his memory?" Reyna questioned. Apparently, she was having issues with this whole "lost their memory thing".

Annabeth sighed. They weren't getting anywhere with this and they really needed to be leaving as soon as possible. She looked at Jason and tapped her watch, signaling the needed to hurry things up.

Fortunately, the Son of Jupiter understood. He took a breath and said, "Juno gave me back my memory after Piper, Leo, and I rescued her. Only she didn't give all of it back," he paused before continuing, "But my memory, and Percy's too, aren't important right now. The Giant King, Pyphorion, has risen, along with the other giants. They have gone to the ancient grounds of Greece, where they plan to destroy the gods at their deepest roots."

Needless to say, the news wasn't taken lightly. Almost immediately, campers started yelling out ideas about how to defeat this threat. It when on for good five minutes before Lupa finally quieted the crowd. She looked at Jason and the others, and said "Allow me to connect the dots. The giants, the children of Terra, have risen. They went to Greece, and are going to try to defeat the gods from there. You four have sailed here to find the other three children of the Prophecy. Once you find them, you will what?"

"Sail to Greece to fight the giants," Piper said. Her voice actually surprised Annabeth. For one, she hadn't really said anything yet, and two, she sounded so calm and collected. It puzzled Annabeth for a moment, and then she remembered that Piper was a charm-speaker, and consequentially often had that aura around the way she spoke.

Lupa thought for a moment. Then she said, "Then you shouldn't stay much longer. You need to set sail as soon as you can. We will help you restock on your supplies, and then send you off. Aisha, if you will, please go and prepare that," Lupa said to a girl with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid down her back. Annabeth figured she was a daughter of Demeter, or Ceres as the Romans called her. Aisha nodded and ran off to follow her orders.

"Now," Lupa said, "To address the matter of who will go with you. I agree that Percy should go, since you will be traveling by boat. But who else will go with you?" Lupa glanced around the group of Roman demigods. None looked to eager to volunteer.

Suddenly, two girls who had been sitting at the table stood up. They weren't sisters. In fact they looked nothing alike. You wouldn't know that though, when you heard the way they both spoke at the same time, like they had the same mind set.

"I'll go Lupa," they both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. The one on the left said, "We both volunteer, if you'll take us."

Annabeth knew the two girls. And for some reason, since the first time she had seen them this morning, standing on the lake shore beside Percy, she had had this feeling that they were leaders, and would be willing to step up to a challenge.

The two girls who had volunteered were Reyna, daughter of Apollo, and Halley, daughter of Mercury.

**Alright, there you go. The last two of the seven. Please don't shoot me if you didn't want it to be them. I can't help it if I'm a Hermes and Apollo fan! These were just the first to that jumped into my mind, and I figured I could do something with these two.**

**I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry about that. Next chapter they set sail for Greece, but not before a meeting with a certain daughter of Zeus. That's right, Thalia's coming back, just like I promised. Also, in later chapters, I might just have to throw in some of our other PJO characters.**

**Of course they can't be part of the seven, sorry. The seven is: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Halley, and Reyna.**

**Please Review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter! Enjoy =)**

**Reyna**

Reyna was positive that she and Halley were doing the right thing. Sure, they were taking a beyond huge risk with volunteering for this quest, but something told her it was meant to be.

Others weren't so sure. Almost immediately after her and Halley spoke up, Mark objected. "Wait," he said, "We can't expect _two girls_ to represent the Roman Army Training camp. I think we should have someone with a little more fight skills go."

This brought on another round of complaints. Everyone knew that Mark meant himself.

"You're crazy Mark," Emily said, "Obviously they need someone with battle _smarts._"

This continued for a while, with many demigods throwing in their input. Finally Lupa spoke up. When she did, her voice carried out across the room. "Silence!" immediately the room fell quiet, "Reyna and Halley will join the quest. They are the best choice." She turned her attention to the two girls, "Go and join your companions."

Reyna glanced at Halley, who gave her a look back that only a child of Mercury could, a serious, yet joking glint. Together they crossed the room to join the others at the door. "Good luck Heroes," Lupa said, "And may the gods be with you."

**Halley**

The entire time she was standing there next Reyna, Halley felt like she was about to puke. But she didn't, because she knew if she did, that would probably only lead to her embarrassment. No she managed to hold it in.

When they walked outside, Reyna looked at Jason and said "We'll meet you at the boat. Percy, Halley and I need to go pack." She started off in the direction of her cabin, and Percy went off in the direction of his.

Halley decided that she should probably do the same, and started to walk off, when Jason grabbed her arm. "Halley, uh, could you lead me to the Jupiter cabin. I kind of forgot where it was."

Halley tried not to laugh at Jason. She knew it couldn't be easy losing your memory. "Sure," she said, and then thought up another idea, "Actually, let me call Percy. The Neptune cabin is right next to the Jupiter cabin." She turned in the direction Percy had gone and called "PEEERRRCCCYYY! COME BACK HERE A MINUTE!" being a daughter of Mercury, she could project her voice farther distant than most could. It was one of the few powers children of Mercury could actually have. Unless if you counted trickiness and being good a stealing stuff, which most other people didn't.

Percy returned, out of breath. "What is it? What's going on?" he gasped.

"Calm down, fish head," ("fish head" was the nickname Reyna, Mark and Halley had come up with for Percy) Halley said, "I just need you to show Jason to the Jupiter cabin, since Neptune is closer to it than Mercury is."

"Oh, ok, sure," Percy said, "Come on Jason."

Halley watched them walk away, and then turned back to the other three. "Uh, are you guys going to go back to the ship?" she asked.

"Might as well," Leo said.

"Yea, we probably should go and check to make sure that it'll be ready to sail when you guys are," Annabeth agreed.

"Ok then," Halley said, "I'll see you guys in a bit." With that she ran off. After she got up enough speed she shouted "_Volo!" _suddenly, wings sprouted from the back of her Converse, and she lifted off the ground and flew to her cabin.

**Jason**

He wanted to go back to his cabin for one reason. With his memory lacking, Jason only had a faint idea of what it might look like. He hadn't really expected Percy to be the one leading him there, not that he cared.

When they arrived at the cabin, Jason stopped outside and stared. Percy had already walked up the stairs of the porch. He was standing in the huge doorway that led inside. But Jason didn't pay any attention to him. He was too busy studying the outside of the cabin.

It was built in the design of a Roman temple. So in a way, it was similar to Cabin 1 back at Camp Half Blood.

It was the interior that was different. Sure it still had that temple feeling, but not the way Cabin 1 did. This cabin had a more… homey feel to it. For one thing, it didn't have the huge statue of Zeus staring down at you. Another, it wasn't damp. It was a much more mild temperature. Jason immediately liked this cabin better, even if it did thunder on occasion.

Jason walked around the cabin, trying to bring back memories, but none came. Every single item of his that he touched did nothing for him. It was like walking into a store that you thought you knew your way around, only to find out that they had moved everything to different places.

He looked at Percy, who was still standing in the doorway. "Why are you still here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I've never been in this cabin before," Percy replied, "its way different from Neptune's."

"And the Zeus Cabin back at Camp Half Blood," a new voice said from outside.

Jason turned to look, and a smile broke out across his face. "Thalia! You made it!"

"Of course I made it," Thalia remarked, "I'm not about to let my little brother, and some of my best friends, sail all the way to Greece without telling them goodbye!"

"Uh, who are you?" Percy asked.

"You really don't remember squat, do you Seaweed Brain?" Thalia said, "Well lucky for you, I brought something I think might just fix that," she pulled two small treat bags out from behind her back. "Consider it a gift from your friend Pinecone Face," she said with a grin. Then she handed Percy one of the bags, which was blue with a wave design printed on it.

Thalia walked over to where Jason was standing and handed him the other bag. It was blue also, but not the same color as Percy's. Jason's was sky blue, with lightning bolts scattered across it. He looked up at Thalia, but before he could ask, she said "Just open it, Jason. I'm sure you'll like it."

Jason opened his bag and pulled out a warm, double chocolate fudge brownie. He looked over at Percy who had just opened his bag. He had gotten a large, chocolate chip cookie with blue chips. He was studying it carefully, his face in the same expression it always was in when he tried to remember something.

Jason looked at Thalia who signaled him to eat the brownie. Percy had already taken a bite out of his cookie, and seemed to be fine so Jason went for it.

**Thalia**

Jason and Percy finished their treats at the same time. Thalia said, "See that wasn't so bad now, was…" she was interrupted when both Jason and Percy cried out.

The two boys both dropped to the ground holding their heads in pain. Thalia didn't know what to do, help her brother, or help her friend. Fortunately for her, Annabeth and Reyna had just walked into the cabin. Annabeth immediately knelt at Percy's side, trying to figure out what was wrong. Reyna stood between them and studied the scene.

Jason's and Percy's cries had ceased and now both were lying still with their eyes closed. They were still breathing, they were just unconscious.

"Thalia, what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"They both ate these treats that Hera told me to give them," Thalia said. She thought for a moment, and then cursed in Ancient Greek, "Of course! That's what it was."

"Was what?" Jason asked. Thalia looked at her brother who had just woken up. He was trying to sit up, but was struggling, so Thalia helped him.

"What made you and Percy pass-out," Thalia said simply, "Don't you remember?"

"Yea, I do actually," Jason said. "Thing is, I remember a lot more than I did. You said you got those from Juno?"

"Yea," Thalia said, just as Percy woke up, which she could tell without even looking by the way Annabeth yelled "Percy!"

"Hey, Annabeth," he said calmly, and then turned to Thalia, "Say, Pinecone Face, you don't happen to have any more cookies do you? Preferably some without the side-effects. I've gone six months without my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies and the first one I get sends a railroad spike through my brain," he laughed. Thalia was so happy to see that he remembered his mom's cookies that she didn't get mad about the Pinecone Face remark.

"You remember your mom's cookies?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea, I do," Percy said, "That's weird. I can remember now."

"What do you remember Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Everything," he said, "Oh, and by the way Thalia. You never did take me and Annabeth to get burgers after the Titan war."

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, you do remember!" Annabeth practically tackled him with her hug.

"Yep, I sure do, Wise Girl."

**Yay! Percy got his memory back! If you're wondering how I came up with the idea for them to get their memories back by eating the treats, I got the idea from my friend, Kayla. I was originally going to have Annabeth and Piper dump dust out of the bags onto Percy and Jason's heads, but Kayla's idea worked better. So Thanks, Kayla!**

**I'll update ASAP. Only problem is, I'm not quite sure when AP is. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy with school stuff. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy =)**

**Piper**

Piper was standing on the deck of the _Argo II_, leaning against the railing. She was watching the woods, waiting for the other quest members to come back. Leo and Halley were both here. Leo was getting the ship ready to take off, and Halley was up in the crow's nest, a pair of binoculars in her hand. Annabeth had been here earlier, but when Reyna and Halley had arrived without Percy, or Jason, Annabeth had asked one if one of the two Roman girls could show her where the Poseidon and Zeus cabins were. Since Reyna was the first to figure out Annabeth meant Neptune and Jupiter, she had went with Annabeth. Leaving Piper alone with who she soon realized were probably the two most talkative demigods on this quest.

Piper could barely make out Halley's expression, but she figured that the daughter of Hermes was nervous, but also excited. Piper knew that's how she felt when they first left Camp Half-Blood two days ago. She sighed and turned back to watching the woods.

Halley was busy watching the woods too. From where she was standing, she had a much better view than Piper, so obviously she was the first to see the other group. "There they are!" she shouted, then with a flutter of wings landed beside Piper on the deck. "Aren't Percy and Annabeth cute together? She's lucky you know. Percy might not have remembered anything, but he had enough sense not to get involved with any of the girls here at camp, even though he had plenty of opportunities. Those Venus girls fell in love with him the first time they saw him…"

Piper zoned out from what Halley was saying. Sure Percy and Annabeth were cute, walking towards the boat, holding hands, seeming to have a serious conversation, but they still looked extremely happy, the happiest Piper had ever seen Annabeth. That's when it dawned on Piper; Percy must have gotten his memory back! Why else would they be so happy? _If Percy got his memory back, _Piper thought, _did Ja…._

She didn't finish the thought because Jason had just walked out of the woods behind Percy and Annabeth. With him were Thalia… and Reyna. Thalia seemed happy, but maybe a little bit sad too. Piper couldn't blame her. She had heard all the stories about Thalia, Annabeth and Percy. They were Thalia's best friends, well her best regular demigod friends. Then there was Jason, the brother Thalia had just gotten back six months ago, and now he was going off on an extremely dangerous quest where he would be fighting giants to the death.

Piper's eyes left Thalia and landed on Jason and Reyna. They were talking, but it wasn't the same happy talking that Percy and Annabeth had. It was much more serious. Piper couldn't help the twinge of jealousy she felt. Reyna had been with him when he got his memory back, not her. It should've been her.

She continued to watch as Thalia said something she couldn't make out. The other four nodded, and started to say goodbyes. At least that was what Piper figured when she saw Thalia hugging Annabeth and Percy, who then turned towards the ship and climbed the ladder up the side.

Thalia hugged Jason, and Piper was pretty sure neither of them was holding back tears. Thalia kissed his cheek and let him go. But he didn't leave right away. He turned towards Reyna and said something to her. She nodded and hugged him. Jason didn't reject it; he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Piper felt her heart shatter. This was worse than the feeling she had had at the Grand Canyon, when Jason didn't remember her. She couldn't stand to watch it. So she turned and ran down below deck to her bunk, where she curled up under her covers and sobbed.

**Reyna**

Reyna had stood by quietly while Percy and Annabeth said their goodbyes to Thalia. She didn't know how they knew each other, but she could tell that the three had a big history. Even though they were all happy that Jason and Percy had gotten their memories back, but in some ways that only made it worse.

"I expect those hamburgers when we get back," Percy told Thalia, trying to lighten the mood.

"You guys make it back," Thalia said, "And I'll buy you an entire beef farm." She hugged him and then turned to Annabeth.

"Thalia…"she started, choking back tears.

"Hush Wise Girl," the daughter of Zeus said, "You don't need to cry now, your friends need you." She hugged her friend, and for a short moment, Reyna saw Thalia as a twelve year old, hugging a small seven year old Annabeth.

Thalia let Annabeth go, and Annabeth and Percy headed towards the ship. Then she turned towards her brother.

"You be safe out there Jason," she said. Now she was the one holding back tears. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll be fine Sis," Jason said, "You don't need to worry."

"You and I both know that's a load of minotaur dung," Thalia remarked, "Jason, this is the most horrible enemy any of us have ever fought. Neither you, Percy, Annabeth, any of us, we've never done anything this dangerous. The Titans were just a minor fight to what is to come. Don't tell me not to worry."

"Wow, now you sound like a mom."

"That joke doesn't work on me," Thalia said as she reached out to huge Jason, "Just come back alive, ok?"She kissed him on the cheek and let him go, wiping tears from her eyes.

Jason started to turn towards the ship, but then turned back towards Reyna, "I'll see you on board," he said.

"Ok Jason," Reyna replied. She hugged him and said, "I'm glad your back Air Head."**(I wanted to give Jason a nickname that the Romans used for him, kind of like Percy and Seaweed Brain, and the best I could come up with is Air Head).** She let him go and he walked to the ship.

"I don't know what your guys' history is," Thalia told Reyna, "Not that it really matters to me, but…"

"We started here at camp together," Reyna stated, "We've always been more like siblings than anything, never really romantically involved."

Reyna tried not to notice the look of guilt that momentarily crossed Thalia's face. She knew what Thalia was thinking, that Reyna had been more of a sister to Jason than she had.

Thalia studied Reyna; "_Never_?" she asked skeptically, one of her eyebrows raised. "Why am I having trouble believing you?"

Reyna blushed. How could Thalia read people that way? It didn't seem possible that she could know what had happened between Jason and her. Thalia's stare brought it out of Reyna.

"Okay. Fine," Reyna sighed, "A few years ago Jason and I started to grow closer, but then something happened and we split apart. Jason didn't date for a while, and I actually decided to give it up completely. I wanted to join the Hunters, but my dad, Apollo, wouldn't let me." Reyna looked up at Thalia, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I knew you wanted to join the Hunters," she said, "Artemis told me that. She said to give this to you." Thalia reached into her pocket and brought out a silver necklace with a crescent moon charm. "It's a gift from both Lady Artemis and your dad. A promise to you that one day you will be able to join the Hunt."

Reyna took the necklace from Thalia. It was beautiful. Simple, yet elegant, just the kind of jewelry Reyna liked. She put it on.

"It suits you," Thalia said with a smile, "Now here's the cool part. Grab the charm like you would a bow."

Reyna did as instructed. Suddenly, the crescent started to grow longer. It shaped itself until Reyna was holding a beautiful silver bow. The chain had also transformed into a quiver, full of arrows. "A Hunter's bow," Reyna said reverently.

Thalia nodded. "The quiver will start out full every time you change your necklace into a bow. It can run out of arrows while you're fighting, but you can always replenish your arrows by changing it back into a necklace, then back into weapon form."

Reyna pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She was shocked to see it was gold. She had figured it would have been silver.

Apparently, Thalia noticed her confusion. "The arrows vary in metals," she said, "Some are Imperial gold, some Celestial bronze –which is what the Greeks use-and some are silver, like Hunter arrows. Those will come in handy if you meet any werewolves along the way."

Reyna notched the arrow and shot it at one of the nearby trees. The bow was well balanced in her hand, and the arrows flew with an accuracy she hardly ever saw.

"Thanks, Thalia," she said to her, "This is great." She then changed her bow back into a necklace by touching it to the strap of her quiver.

"Thank Artemis and your dad," Thalia said, "I'm just playing delivery girl." She paused as she reached into her pocket and produced a little cardboard box. "This is from me. Kinda. I had the one of the kids of Hephaestus over at Camp Half Blood make them for me, but I think you'll like them better." She handed Reyna the box. Inside were two silver rings, both engraved with a crescent moon.

Reyna slipped one on her left ring finger, the other on her right. "What do they do?" she asked.

"Clap your hands together, making sure the rings connect," Thalia instructed. Reyna did, and when she brought her hands apart she was holding two silver hunting knives.

"Wow, Thalia," Reyna said in awe, "I can't accept these. They're…"

Thalia interrupted her, "Take them. I don't need them anyway. I already have two good knives."

Reyna nodded and experimentally clapped the two knives together, touching the crescents on each hilt to the other. The knives transformed back into rings. "Thanks," she told the Huntress as she reached out to hug her, "They're amazing."

Thalia hugged her back. "Glad they'll be put to a good use," she said, "The number one thing an archer has to remember is to always have a backup weapon. Now you do." She backed up, letting Reyna go. "You should probably get going. Those giants won't wait till you guys get there to start the war. The sooner you get there, the better." She looked up to where Jason was standing on deck. He wasn't looking their way, so he didn't see them.

"I'll take care of him," Reyna said, "I'm sure Percy and the others will too. If anyone has a chance of making it back alive…"

Thalia interrupted her again, "Reyna, you _all_ will come back alive. I know this won't help your nerves, but if you guys don't come back alive, well that won't be good."

"Gee, thank you, Miss Positive," Reyna said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Reyna. This war is huge. The giants make the Titan's look like pre-schoolers. We can't afford to lose you guys," Thalia paused, and smiled, "So come back alive, alright."

"Sure," Reyna said, "Stay alive. Why do I feel like that's a real important goal to have?"

And with that, the daughter of Apollo turned and walked up to the ship that would carry her and the other six demigods to the biggest battle of their lives. A battle that would decide the fate of the rest of the world.

**Ooooo. What's going to happen? Will Piper figure out what is really going on between Reyna and Jason, or will she let jealousy win. What about the others on the trip. Wonder what their thinking about as the group starts off for Greece. Next chapter will tell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! Enjoy =)**

**Thalia**

As she watched the _Argo II_ sail off into the clouds, Thalia tried hard to sort her thoughts. While she was thinking about how much she was going to miss her best friends, and her brother who she had just gotten back, she couldn't help but think: _Glad I didn't go. Don't think I could handle all that flying. _Thalia shuddered just thinking about the heights.

Thalia rubbed her silver bracelet. For some reason, she felt like she should activate her shield _Aegis_, which she hadn't used in awhile. She rarely needed it now, being a Hunter and everything, though she had used it a good deal in the Titan war. Then she had needed it, but now… not even the Roman campers were around. Still, Thalia had learned at a very young age to follow those odd feelings. So she tapped her bracelet and _Aegis _spiraled out.

"A beautiful shield, I would definitely say," a female voice behind her said. Thalia turned quickly, reaching for her spear that she still carried with her, even though she used it even less than her shield. It was easier to use with the shield than her knives or her bow.

She was surprised when she saw who had spoken. "Hera," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Why does that matter to you, Thalia Grace?" the goddess asked. "It is none of your business what I do."

Thalia frowned, "Because I don't trust you, that's why it matters to me. I wouldn't have given Jason and Percy the memory treats if you hadn't sworn on the River Styx that it would give them their memories back and nothing else. And you still didn't warn me about the side effect of a railroad spike being driven through the head feeling." Thalia was fuming then. Electricity sparked down her body. Her blue eyes were staring fiercely at Hera.

"DO NOT speak to me in that tone, demigod!" Hera commanded. "I will not hesitate to blast you to bits!"

"I don't think you would, Queen Juno," another female voice said from the side. "Not if you expect your plan to pull through."

Both Thalia and Hera turned to the new voice. Thalia was shocked to see a silver wolf emerging from the woods.

"You're her," Thalia said, "Your Lupa."

"And you, I presume are Jason's sister, Thalia Grace," the wolf said.

"I am. But, uh, how do you know who I am. I mean, did Jason ever tell anyone?"

"This is not important!" Hera said. "What is important is combining the two demigod camps! The gods will not be able to defeat the giants without the combined forces of Greek and Roman."

"I thought that was supposed to be Jason and Percy's job," Thalia said, "They succeeded… didn't they?"

"That is undetermined," Hera said, "their quest has just begun. There is still time for them to turn against each other."

"Thank you, Mrs. Positive," Thalia muttered, "But I'm still confused about why you're here. Wasn't that the first question I asked you?"

"Patience child," Lupa chided, "I'm sure Queen Juno will explain everything." She shot a meaningful look at Hera.

"Of course," Hera said, "But we must wait for someone else to arrive. Well actually, we're waiting for more than one person."

_What is she talking about? _Thalia thought, _who are we waiting for?_

"We cannot stay here," Lupa said, "We need to travel to a place that will serve as neutral ground."

"We'll let your campers arrive, then we shall leave," Hera instructed, "Thalia can you send an Iris Message to Chiron and tell him that we shall meet him in the east woods of near the exit of the Caldecott Tunnel."

"Um, ok," Thalia said. She would've asked why, but she figured she had ticked Hera off enough. Instead she turned to Lupa, "Is there a place I could go that will create a good rainbow?"

"Yes," Lupa replied, as she held up a paw and pointed off to the side. "Walk straight in that direction and you will arrive at a waterfall. It always has sunlight shining on it, so there is always a rainbow."

"Alright then," Thalia checked her pocket before heading off, to make sure she had a drachma, and then she turned and walked in the direction Lupa had told her to. She wondered, _what in Hades is going on? How am _I _involved in it?_

**Jason**

Jason could tell Percy wasn't too happy to be flying. He couldn't blame him. He figured it probably had to do with the fact that he was a son of Nep… Poseidon. Jason had to remember that when you were calling the Greeks son/daughter of whoever, the preferred to use the Greek god names.

Jason could relate with Percy. He knew how it felt to tread into a Big Three's domain when you weren't exactly wanted there. That's how he had felt when he went had gone on that quest to fight the Trojan Sea monster. He figured Percy was now having those same feelings.

He walked up to where Percy was standing at the railing. Jason couldn't help but notice that his knuckles were white from the death grip he had on the railing. "So…" Jason said, "I don't guess you fly much, do you?"

Percy looked up at him "No, not really," he said, "Only on pegisi. They make it neutral since my dad created horses. I don't guess you sail do you?"

"Nope. I had to once, when I went to fight the Trojan sea monster. I hated it. I have a feeling that I'll be in your place when we reach the ocean."

Percy grinned. "Don't think you could send up a nice request to your dad for him to _not_ blast us out of the sky?"

Now it was Jason's turn to laugh. "I could, though I doubt he would even think about it… not if he wants _your_ dad to keep us safe when we cross the ocean."

"Yeah, that's true…" Percy stopped when Annabeth walked up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said, "How are you doing?"

"Better," Percy said, "Since Jason came over here to reassure me that his dad is unlikely to blast us…" he was interrupted by a huge gust of wind that tipped the ship on its side.

"Bad news!" Halley shouted from where she was hanging by her hands in the crow's nest, "We got _venti, _um, at 6 o'clock… no wait 9 o'clock!"

"There all around us!" Leo shouted from the wheel.

"We have to fight them off!" Annabeth yelled, drawing her knife –well as best as she could with the tipping of the ship-. "Leo, Jason, you two keep us in the air as best as you can. The rest of us will do our best to fight them off."

"Wait," Jason said, "Where's Piper?"

"I saw her go below deck," Leo called back.

"I'll go get her," Halley said. "It'd have to be Jason or me anyway, since we're the only ones who can fly." With that she shouted out "_volo!" _and her shoes sprouted wings.

Almost immediately a _venti _wind blew through, and steered Halley out of control. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed, "This is NOT cool!"

"Halley!" Reyna called, "Hold on!"

"To WHAT!" Halley cried, "I'm flying in mid-air!"

Suddenly there was another huge gust of wind, followed by a sickening ripping sound.

"Uh, not that we didn't already," Leo said, "But we have a problem."

Jason looked up to see that the main sail was completely torn in half. _That's not good, _he thought. Apparently the ship agreed with him, because it started to drop like a rock.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Leo called, and then he switched his voice to sound like he was speaking over a planes intercom speaker, "Attention passengers and crew, we will be landing shortly. Please prepare yourselves accordingly."

"This is no time to joke around Leo!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'll go get Piper," Jason said, "We can't leave her alone."

"No need," Reyna called to him, "There she is!" Reyna pointed to where Piper was holding onto the door that led bellow deck.

"Jason!" she called. Jason carefully made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gonna get rough!" he called. The ship pitched and continued to fall.

**I've noticed that my chapters are short. When you type them in word, they are actually kind of long… but when you put them on Fanfiction they appear really short.**

**As for this chapter, I did intend on making it longer. But that cliffhanger is just too good to leave. I promise there is a new chapter coming up soon! The cliffhanger is too suspenseful for even me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here the next chapter. Enjoy =)**

**Leo**

Leo couldn't believe his luck. He figured that he shouldn't ever to build machines that could fly. They all fell out of the sky at some point. First it was Festus, who fell out of the sky twice, and now the _Argo II._ Gods, he hated his life.

It was difficult trying to keep their clash landing as smooth as possible. He really did not feel like having to rebuild the boat. It was hard enough building it the first time.

Leo really wished that the _venti_ would leave them alone. _Those things must have serious issues with us,_ he thought.

Halley was still flying out in the middle of the air. She had drawn her sword and was doing her best to fight off the storm spirits that were swarming around her like wasps. Every so often she would get a lucky swing at one and it vaporized in a cloud a golden dust.

"Take. That. You. Stupid. Storm. Spirits." She grunted out with each swing.

Reyna was doing her best to shoot arrows at the storm spirits. Annabeth and Percy were fighting off the ones that came in their reach. Jason was trying to control the winds, doing the best he could to cushion their fall. The strain on his face was obvious. Leo knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Piper had her dagger drawn and was cautiously making her way towards Percy and Annabeth.

The ship jerked. Leo fell into the wheel. "Jason," he called.

Jason didn't answer. His face was as red. He was shaking. Leo knew he was about to break.

"Everyone hold on!" Leo called.

He grabbed hold of the wheel and fought to right the ship. He heard Jason gasp, and felt the ship's descent speed up. Leo figured that everyone was screaming, but the wind ripped away any sound.

Halley managed to grab hold of the top of the mast, and held on.

Leo closed his eyes and tried not to think about going _splat_. To his surprise, when they did hit the ground, it wasn't like that at all. It was more of a _splash _and then a _squish._ He looked up cautiously. Then Halley called out, "Guys, I think we just landed in the world's largest mud puddle."

**Percy**

Percy couldn't say that he was exactly happy to be on the ground. With Gaea on the fritz, being on ground was a dangerous concept. Of course, Percy was glad to be out of the air.

"Ow," Annabeth groaned, "I've definitely had better landings."

"Considering I've only flown on something besides a pegasus once, I can't really compete," Percy said.

"Is everyone ok?" Reyna asked.

There was mixed remarks. Apparently, the fall had taken a toll on all of them. But no one was seriously hurt. Jason was barely conscious. Percy knew why. Demigod powers were useful, but they were very draining. Especially Big Three demigod powers. Percy couldn't help but remember Nico using his powers to help Percy escape the Underworld prison. That had actually been happening to Percy a lot. Little events, jarring memories that he normally wouldn't think about. Of course for the past six months, Percy hadn't had any memories to jar.

"What happened?" a boy's voice called out from the ground. It sounded suspiciously like Nico.

_Great, _Percy thought, _I have one memory of him, and I start hearing his voice. _But one look at Annabeth changed his opinion.

"You don't think…" he started.

"Only one way to find out," she said.

Together they looked out over the railing. Standing below them, wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and an aviator's jacket was Nico di'Angelo.

The son of Hades smiled up at them, "Hey Percy! Glad to see your back."

Once they had all gotten off the boat, Leo set to work checking for damage. They had Piper work on repairing the sail. Apparently being the daughter of the goddess of beauty, which included clothes, had its perks, like being great at sewing. Halley helped, since the sail was huge.

Reyna and Jason went to scout the area. They wanted to make sure that they hadn't landed in a place where mortals might find them. That was the last thing they wanted, to tick of the mortals. As best as they could figure, they had landed in some rural woods in Utah, close to the Colorado state line.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting to the side with Nico, keeping watch. Nico was asking so many questions that Percy couldn't help but picture the eager little ten year old that they had rescued so many years ago. Percy did his best to answer the questions.

When Nico finished, Percy asked him "What are you doing here Nico?"

Nico blinked. Apparently he hadn't been ready for that question. "Uh, I'm on my way to San Francisco," he said. "I saw your ship passing over, and well I knew it was you guys. But then the _anemoi _started to attack. I would've helped but, um, I'm not a son of Zeus, or any god that could've helped." He grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay Nico," Annabeth said. "We all made it out fine. Leo will fix any problems and we'll be off to fight giants in no time."

"You make it sound like we're doing this for fun," Percy said.

"Sorry," Annabeth said.

Nico looked between the two of them. "I can't believe this," he said. "You guys talk about this like it's no big deal. You are sailing to Greece to fight _giants_! How can you act so calmly about it?"

Percy thought for a moment. Why were they acting so calmly about it? Nico was right. Percy looked at Annabeth who was deep in thought. He sighed and said to Nico "It's the only way we can keep from losing our minds."

For a normal person, this would probably be taken as a joke. But most demigods understood what it was like to be under pressure. Thinking positively and downsizing problems until they were staring you in the face were often the only ways to remain sane.

Nico nodded in understanding. "Makes sense," he said, then checked the black and silver watch on his wrist, "I need to get going. The people I'm meeting in San Fran won't be happy if I'm late." He stood up to leave. "Good luck, you guys. And come back alive. I don't want the next time we meet to be down in my dad's house."

Percy grinned. "Take care of yourself, Nico." He reached up to shake the younger boy's hand. Nico accepted the handshake. Then he nodded at Annabeth, and disappeared into the woods.

**Nico**

Nico was glad he had gotten to see his friends before they had left the country. He hated having to leave so soon, but he did have to get to San Francisco as soon as possible. Chiron would be super mad if he didn't. Not that Chiron was the one to worry about. No, Nico was in a hurry because he didn't want to tick _Hera_ off.

When Nico had gotten that Iris Message from Chiron telling him to go to the east woods near the Caldecott Tunnel, he hadn't known what to think. Chiron had only explained that it was important, but hadn't really given any other information.

He had been shadow traveling there. He had learned that it drained his power less if he traveled in shorter increments instead of one long journey. That's how he had wound up in those woods in Utah. It was by pure fate that he had arrived at the same time the others had been passing over.

Nico disappeared into the shadows, letting them engulf him. The first few times he had shadow travelled, it had been a bit scary. Of course he had also been younger then, and hadn't spent as much time in the Underworld at that time. Now it was just a little bit creepy.

He arrived at the Caldecott Tunnel in no time. He walked a bit till he reached the east woods. He didn't see any one. He wondered if he was in the right place. Then he heard footsteps behind him. They were very faint, like the person making them was trying hard to not be heard. And normally they would've succeeded. Nico could hear them though. He was used to listening to ghosts' footsteps.

He turned with his sword drawn. Nico didn't see anyone, but he knew someone was there. "Show yourself!" he called.

That's when she saw her. She was wearing the same outfit (or one very similar) she had worn in the battles against the Titans. With the silver camo cargo pants, black hunting boots, and her signature black shirt with "Death to Barbie" on it. Her bow was drawn and pointing at Nico.

"Thalia?" Nico said. "What are you doing here."

Thalia lowered her bow, "I could ask you the same question, Nico. I came here to see Jason before he set off for Greece." She looked at him, expecting him to tell why _he_ was here.

"I came because Chiron told me to meet him here. He said it was something important, and to come quickly."

Thalia looked at Nico quizzically. "I'm guessing that you didn't come from camp."

"No I didn't," Nico said. He gave Thalia confused look. "You know why Chiron told me to come here, don't you?"

Thalia didn't answer. Instead she called out over her shoulder "Lupa, it's safe. Just one of Chiron's campers."

A large silver she-wolf emerged from the woods. Behind her were four other demigods. One was wearing full Roman battle armor. A purple t-shirt was visible underneath is breastplate. He had a sword drawn. Another was wearing blue jeans and a purple plaid farmer's shirt. She looked like she had just come from working in a crop field. The third one was dressed like a normal teenager, jeans and a purple t-shirt like the first boy's. The last girl was dressed very similar to Thalia, minus the "Death to Barbie" shirt. Nico knew she was a Hunter, though he couldn't remember ever seeing her.

The wolf spoke, though Nico noticed that her mouth didn't move, and he didn't exactly hear her. At least not through his ears. It was more in his mind. She said "Thalia, you didn't need to scout out for us. I assure you that my pups can handle whatever threat comes their way."

Thalia turned to face Nico and rolled her eyes. Then she looked up intently, like she listening for something. Nico listened too. That's when he heard it. The sound of hooves thundering across the ground.

"Only once have I been glad to hear that sound," Thalia muttered.

Then the forest exploded. Out of nowhere appeared a whole heard of centaurs. Chiron was in the lead. On his back rode Rachel, who was actually one of the last people Nico expected to see here.

"I apologize for my cousins," Chiron said. "I wouldn't have normally brought them, but I needed a way to get the others here as fast as I could."

"Others?" Nico asked. Then he noticed that a few of the other centaurs had passengers. He recognized one immediately, especially when she jumped off her centaurs back, drew her sword and shouted "Where's the fight!"

"Clarisse!" one of the other passengers called. It was Will Solace. "Chiron already explained that we were on a diplomatic mission. Not a war mission."

"Then why did I come?" the daughter of Ares called back.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold light. Nico and the others shielded their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded. Soon standing in its place was a goddess that Nico himself had no personal grudges with, but he knew that the majority of his friends did.

"Because," Hera said, "You are a necessity to combining the children of the gods."

**Oooo! Haha, new chapter coming soon. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter! Enjoy =)**

**Halley**

Halley was probably the happiest out of the group right about now. Sitting with Piper, mending the ship's main sail. Normally this would have bored Halley, but she actually found herself enjoying it. As long as she kept her mind busy, and just let her hands work on her own she was fine. Halley figured it was because she was a daughter of Mercury, and it took a lot to depress children of Mercury. It was kind of ironic actually, because almost every time Halley had seen her dad, he had been very solemn and reserved, not at all how the myths described him, or how any of his children acted.

Halley thought back to the last time she had seen her dad. It had been shortly after the war with the Titans, and Halley and her friends were busy helping with post-battle cleanup. "Post-battle cleanup" was just the fancy name for walking the battle field and taking care of wounded and casualties. To Halley, that was the worst part of the war. So many soldiers had died that day. She wiped her eyes as she remembered the names of her friends and siblings.

"You okay?" Piper asked with genuine concern.

Halley nodded. She couldn't expect Piper to understand. Though she hadn't heard a lot about Piper, Halley had learned that Piper and Leo had only been in commission for six months. They hadn't had to fight in the war. They didn't know how horrible it was, watching comrades fall left and right, the sounds of battle that haunted you in your sleep for months. They had no idea.

"Yeah I'm fine," Halley said. "I just think some _venti_ dust got in my eye."

Piper made a disgusted face, and then went back to work, leaving Halley to her war-torn memories.

_-Flashback—_

_Halley was certain there wasn't a dry eye on this mountain, save those that were now forever closed. So many of their comrades, their friends and siblings… dead. The word bounced around in Halley's mind as she looked around her at the bodies of the fallen. "Why did this have to happen?" she said, "It's so unfair"._

"_War _is _unfair, my daughter," a voice said from behind her._

_Halley turned and found herself face-to-face with her father, Mercury. She almost didn't recognize him. The god's face was extremely solemn and he was lacking that mischievous glint in his eyes. He looked like he had just lost one of the most important people in his life._

_Halley immediately realized that's what it was. She also figured that that person was more than likely one of her half-siblings. She felt her dad's pain. Halley had just watched her brother Caleb kill her other brother Dakota and she in turn had killed Caleb._

"_Dad," Halley said, choking back tears. "What a-are you do-doing here."_

"_As messenger of the gods," Mercury had replied, his usually cheerful voice full of sadness, "I was sent here to analyze the damage."_

"_Oh," Halley said, not that she had really expected anything else, "That makes sense." Then for some unexplained reason, Halley burst into tears._

_She felt her dad's arms wrap around her. Halley knew it might sound odd to some normal teen somewhere, but she had never really hugged her dad. She had never exactly felt compelled to. But now Halley welcomed the warmth and comfort. She didn't even worry about getting his jogging outfit wet._

_When she finally ran out of tears and her sobs turned to shaky breaths, Halley allowed herself to look up at her father's face. "Sorry," she murmured, "I shouldn't cry. It's a sign of weakness."_

_Mercury stroked his daughter's hair. In a soothing voice he said "Don't be ashamed of your tears, Halley. People say that only wimps cry, but that's not true. You've been through a lot. You've lived horrors that few people survive. I would be ashamed if you didn't cry, because then I would see you as a heartless soul that does not care."_

"_But I care too much, Dad," Halley said. "I…"_

"_No one cares too much Halley," Mercury consoled, "Only too little."_

_Halley pulled away from her father. Her blue eyes shone defiantly. When she spoke, her voice carried out across the battlefield. Halley hadn't meant for it to, but like with most demigods, her anger had made her lose control of her powers. "I did care too much! If I hadn't cared so much for Caleb, I would've been able to kill him when I first had the chance! If I hadn't cared, Dakota would still be alive!" Halley broke down into another round of sobs._

"_We all wish that we could change the destiny of others, Halley," Mercury said, laying his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "The gods especially, find it hard to allow our children to live their own lives."_

_Halley looked up at her father, and for a brief moment she saw him as another person. A male in his early twenties, blue eyes like her own, blonde hair and a horrible scar running down his cheek. Halley didn't recognize him, but she knew immediately that she was looking into the face of one of her half brothers._

"_Who…" she began._

"_His name was Luke," Mercury said, "He was your half brother. He died on Olympus this morning."_

"_There was a fight at Olympus?" Halley asked. She immediately regretted it. The look on her father's face said that there had been much more than a "fight" there._

"_Kronos lead his army there," Mercury paused like he was considering his words carefully. He finally said, "I'm forbidden to give you many details, but the most you can know is that some other demigods fought there. Luke was one of those. He actually fought on the Titan's side and played a _very_ important role for them. He changed at the end of the battle, and helped save Olympus."_

_Halley knew her father was keeping details from her. Halley was a trained spy, as all kids of Mercury were at camp, so she had very useful ways of getting information. She hated to use them against her dad, but she needed to know more about this Luke guy._

"_What role did he play?" Halley asked, using her most persuasive voice. She wasn't a charm speaker like some of the Venus kids, but Halley could be very persuasive if she wanted to, especially if she was holding a sword to their throat. Not that she would do that to her dad._

_Mercury got a faraway look in his eyes. For a second, he looked like he was holding the weight of the sky on his shoulders, and Halley knew how people looked when they had to do that. She had had more than one trip up to Mount Tam, and had seen Atlas many times._

"_The role Luke played," her father said, his voice sounding faraway, just like the look in his eyes. "Luke became the new body for Kronos. He saved Olympus when he sacrificed himself to kill Kronos."_

_-End Flashback-_

Halley was shaken out of her memories with Piper calling her name. "Halley," she said, "Your stitching over my stitches."

"Wha… Oh sorry, Piper," Halley looked away sheepishly. Halley hadn't realized how far she had gotten with her stitching. She had been too busy thinking about what her dad had told her. Halley didn't know why, but she had some odd feeling (one she had been having since she had met Percy) that Percy, and now Annabeth, were somehow connected to Luke.

She thought about what her dad had said about the other demigods. It made since now. The other demigods had been the Greeks. They had fought in Manhattan, and had protected Mount Olympus. If Kronos and the other Titans had been there… Halley didn't want to even imagine how many casualties _they_ had had.

"You really need to stop blanking out like that," Piper said, shaking Halley from her thoughts… again.

"Sorry," Halley said, "I was just thinking…" she sighed.

"Thinking about what?" Piper inquired. "Whatever it is, I'll understand. And if I don't understand, I'll pretend like I do."

Halley smiled. She liked Piper. She was a girl who knew how to lift your spirits by just saying something simple like she just had. Halley had been like that… before the war. She still was great at lifting people's spirits, but she often needed her own lifted.

Halley took a deep breath before she started talking. "I was just thinking back to the last time I saw my dad," she said, and then proceeded to tell Piper the entire story.

When she finished, Piper remained quiet for a while. Finally she said "You should talk to Annabeth and Percy about Luke. I know that Annabeth was really good friends with him before he went over to the Titans' side. I think Percy knew him too, but I'm not sure how well."

"Knew who?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth walked up. Apparently they had finished talking with their friend, Nico.

"Knew a son of Mercury named Luke," Halley said cautiously.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Halley worried that she had crossed over an invisible barrier, like she really shouldn't have asked that question.

Finally Percy spoke up, "Yeah we knew him. The majority of the time _I _knew him, he was trying to kill me, but Annabeth knew him before that, before he went over to the Titans' side."

"Luke, Thalia and I were on the run together," Annabeth clarified. Then she turned and studied Halley, "How did _you_ hear about Luke?"

Halley told her story about seeing her dad again. Well actually, she just told the parts that involved Luke. She figured that she didn't need to go into the whole "broke down crying" parts.

Annabeth and Percy were silent. Piper was occupying herself with the sail, sealing in any spaces between the new stitches.

After an awkward pause, Annabeth sighed. She rubbed her right arm like it hurt her. Halley recognized the gesture. She'd seen many heroes rub places where old wounds were. It was very common if the hero was remembering something that involved the wound. So Halley gathered that Annabeth had been wounded on that arm during the war.

"Luke did save Olympus," Percy said, at last.

"He…" Annabeth pulled out her knife and spoke a line from a prophecy "_the hero's soul, a cursed blade shall reap. _He stabbed himself to defeat Kronos."

Halley looked at the knife. She knew what prophecy Annabeth had just referred to. It was the last Great Prophecy. Everyone at their camp had figured it would be Jason in the prophecy, but when Mercury had visited he had told Halley that the Prophecy had been fulfilled, and that Jason wasn't the half-blood.

Suddenly something in her brain clicked. She jumped up excitedly and pointed at Percy, "It was you, wasn't it? You were the child of the Prophecy. I can't believe we didn't figure it out before. You're obviously older than Jason."

Percy looked a bit shocked, but he soon recovered. "Yeah, I was the half blood in the prophecy," he said, and then added "Well kinda. I was the one who made the decision to save Olympus, but Luke was the real hero. You know about that prophecy?"

"Yes, I do," Halley said, "We all thought it was going to be Jason who made the decision, but after the war, my dad came and said the Prophecy had been fulfilled, and that Jason hadn't been the half-blood. We were confused, as you can probably guess. We had though Jason was the only child of the Big Three. That's when Jason told us about his sister, Thalia. But he said that it didn't really make sense, since Thalia was like," Halley paused and counted out the years in her head, "ten years older than him, and should've already turned sixteen."

For some reason, this caused Percy and Annabeth to laugh. Halley figured it was because of all the stress they were under, and she couldn't really blame them for laughing, though she didn't catch the joke.

Apparently, Piper didn't either, because she asked "Why are you guys laughing? What's so funny?'

"It's not really," Annabeth said, "It's just that… Thalia never turned sixteen. She was out of commission for a while because she was a tree, then she joined the Hunters right before her sixteenth birthday."

"She didn't want to be the kid in the prophecy," Percy said with fake annoyance, "she left that job for me."

"Yeah and then you were selfish and decided to keep it for yourself, even though you could've easily given it to Nico, or more likely Jason, since he's closer to your age," Annabeth joked.

"If your idea of being selfish is doing your best _not_ to get killed, then yeah, I was selfish," Percy shot back. Then he laughed some more and hugged Annabeth.

Then Leo called down from the deck "Hey guys, the boats good to go. You got that sail ready?"

"Yep," Piper called back, holding up the sail as best as she could.

It took a while to the sail up on the deck. The sail was really large, and Halley figured it could easily cover half of a basketball court. _Okay, so maybe it isn't that big, _Halley thought.

"Hey Halley," Leo said to her, "You seen Jason and Reyna. I was hoping to get you and Jason to fly this thing up there." He gestured up to the top of the mast, where the sail would hang.

"No, I…" Halley started, but she was interrupted when Jason ran up to them carrying an unconscious Reyna in his arms.

"We're right here," he said breathlessly, "And we've got trouble."

**Wow… I think that's my longest chapter yet! That's good though, I like long chapters. Next chapter we learn what trouble Jason is talking about and you might even get to experience some of my poetry *hint-hint***

**Review Please!**

**Until Next Time**

**ArcherDaughterofApollo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy=)**

**Annabeth**

"What trouble?" Annabeth asked hastily. In her mind she was going over hundreds off worse case scenarios, figuring plans to get out of them, etc. She couldn't help it. It was a side effect of being a child of Athena. Rule #1: always have a plan. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back," Jason said, still trying to catch his breath. He had laid an unconscious Reyna down gently on the deck. "When Reyna suddenly doubled over in pain. i reached out to help her, but... but she raised up and... and started reciting a prophecy. Then she just... passed out."

The news took the whole group by surprise, but Halley was the only one who responded to it. "A prophecy?" her voice was shaky and Annabeth could practically see the gears working in the daughter of mercury's head. "But, Reyna's... she's never spoken one."

Annabeth didn't like the way Halley put emphasis on the fact that REYNA had never spoken a prophecy. "It's extremely... almost unheard of... for demigods to speak prophecies."

"Kinda like... fire users?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Even rarer than that," Annabeth answered.

She noticed that Halley and Jason seemed to be having a silent debate. Annabeth knew the look people got on their faces when they did that. gods knew she did it enough, especially with Chiron. Discussions like that only worked when the two people knew each other so well that they could easily read the other.

"You two know something about this," she said to them," don't you?"

They both looked uncomfortable. Finally Jason spoke up "the only demigods that have ever spoke prophecies were children of Apollo. Just like fire controlling children of Hephaestus/Vulcan," he shot a pointed look at Leo, "the gift of prophecy in demigods is one of those extremely rare- extremely dangerous- powers."

"And you guys think that Reyna has that gift?" Percy asked.

"Well, kinda," Halley said, then quickly asked "Jason... what was the prophecy?"

All the color drained from Jason's face. He hesitated before saying one word "Alley."

Halley gasped. No one else seemed to understand, but Halley had clearly had. "Alley's prophecy... oh gods this is horrible!"

"Who's Alley?" Leo asked what everyone else was wondering was.

"Alley... alley was a daughter of Apollo," Halley said, "She died in the Titan war. Reyna... Reyna was with her when she died, since they were sisters and Reyna's a healer. Alley wouldn't let Reyna heal her. She... she told Reyna that she would play an important role in saving Olympus, and that Jason and I would too." Halley wiped away the few tears that were sliding down her cheek.

"Reyna hadn't understood alley was talking about. She had thought that she was referring to the war. But alley told her that it didn't have anything to do with the war. That's when she made this prophecy." Jason took a deep breath before he started to recite the prophecy (fortunately in English).

_"A journey to the Ancient Grounds_

_That's where the heroes shall be found_

_When mountains are brought to life_

_heroes and gods must join in strife_

_And doom us all_

_When the earth doth fall_

_But not until the final war_

_Just as it was before_

_Heroes be quick to heed the calling_

_Before the judgment bell starts tolling_."

Halley cut Jason off then. He understood and stepped back as the daughter of mercury continued the prophecy. When Halley spoke, Annabeth found it easier to picture Reyna and this girl, alley, while alley spoke those life-changing words.

_"Sea and storm and fire bright_

_Guide them through the darkest night_

_The beautiful and the wise_

_Both shall fight when Earth's children's rise_

_The swift-footed thief_

_A promise shall keep_,"

Halley's voice caught on that line, and Jason jumped back in.

_"Beware the return of the sleeping one_

_Daughter of the moon and sun."_

Halley spoke the next line:

_"A rocky fist holds the key"_

_"Used to set the captives free"_ Jason put in.

_"At the place where roots run deep"_

Halley spoke, her voice soft, but confident. Jason joined her on the last line:

_"For the heroes of Olympus, history will repeat."_

No one spoke for a long time. Annabeth had a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Unfortunately, she hadn't planned for _this_ situation. Finally she said "We need to set sail. We'll talk about this once we've got going again. Leo, you said you were ready to sail?"

"Yep," he responded, "just need Halley and Jason to hang the sail."

"Gee, thanks Valdez," Jason muttered as he grabbed hold of one of the top corners of the sail. Halley grabbed the other and said "_volo_" and her shoes grew wings. Together she and Jason lifted the sail up to the top of the mast, where Percy and Leo were waiting to help tie it up. In no time the ARGO II was airborne and sailing across the sky.

The group gathered on the steering deck to discuss the prophecy. They had waited till Reyna had woken up, since her viewpoint on it was really important.

"So," Annabeth started, "the prophecy. Well, for one thing, it doesn't sound like any of the prophecies I've heard before. It's longer, and more understandable."

"That's how Alley's prophecies were," Reyna said. "They were different from oracles because they were understandable and clearer."

"Hearing one was more like hearing a set of instructions, instead of riddle," Jason added. Annabeth gathered that he had heard a lot of prophecies.

"Alley also spoke prophecies less often than an oracle would," Reyna said. "Her prophecies usually only came when something big was about to happen."

"Like a war with the titans?" Piper asked. Annabeth noticed a hint of an edge to her voice, and wondered what could be the reason for it.

Apparently, Reyna didn't notice the edge, or she chose to ignore it, because when she spoke her voice was calm and confident. "Yes, something likes that. In fact, the majority of Alley's prophecies came during the years before the war."

"And this one?" Percy asked cautiously. Annabeth knew he was trying to start them on the topic as easily as he knew how.

Reyna took a deep breath. "When Alley spoke this prophecy, I didn't know what to make of it. We were in the middle of a war, and I had to play double duty. I was commanding the archers and at the same time playing field medic. Then my sister gets herself wounded, and she wouldn't let me heal her." Annabeth could tell Reyna was fighting tears. One glance at Halley said the same thing about her. Jason was standing at the wheel right then, giving Leo a break. His face was solemn, like he was remembering the names of his fallen comrades.

Annabeth looked at Percy. His head was lowered, his eyes downcast. His face held a similar expression to Jason's. Annabeth noticed that he was fingering his camp necklace, which he had gotten back somehow. Percy was rolling his last bead, the one with the empire state building on it, through his fingers.

Annabeth reached for her own necklace without even thinking about it. She had nine beads now. All of them held a different meaning to her. Her favorite was the one from Percy's first year, the black bead with the green trident. She found herself touching the last to beads. The labyrinth and the empire state building. Two horrible battles within one year. So many of her friends had died because of them.

Annabeth shook herself out of her pity party. They needed to figure this prophecy out, and Annabeth really didn't like the ideas she was forming on it.

"She probably had a good reason for it Reyna," Annabeth said, trying to comfort her. "Alley sounds like she knew a lot about fates and destinies... she probably knew from the beginning that she wouldn't survive the war."

Reyna nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "She did. She told me, when she wouldn't let me heal her; that she had completed her destiny, but that mine was tied to a much deeper..." Reyna didn't finish.

"She knew that you would be going on this trip," Percy said, "and from what Jason and Halley told us, I think she knew that they would be on it too."

"She knew we all would," Reyna said, but when she was met with confused looks she added "maybe not by name, but she knew _who_ we would be. She knew who the seven were before the great prophecy was even spoken."

"It's in the prophecy," Annabeth stated, finally figuring it out. "It mentions each of us."

"_Sea and storm and fire bright_... that's the three guys," Leo said. "Sea is Percy, storm is Jason, and fire... is me."

Leo's confession surprised Halley, Reyna, and Percy. Annabeth had forgotten that they had left that little detail out in the introductions. "_Oh hey this is Leo. He's a fire user. He can control fire with his bare hands._" Yeah that would settle well.

Halley was the first to speak "You're a fire user?"

Leo nodded, and just for effect he opened up his hand and made fire dance across his palm.

"That is wicked," Percy said.

Leo grinned sheepishly and extinguished the flames. "Just a perk for being a son of Hephaestus, I guess."

"Well that's a useful perk," Halley said, "given the next line _guide them through the darkest night_. Apparently, you three are going to guide people through a really dark night."

"This is just a hunch," Piper said, "but I think the people they're going to _guide_ are us."

"That makes sense," Annabeth, "I just hope that Leo and Jason are good guides, because I'm not too sure about Percy over here." she jabbed her thumb at her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Percy said, "That's uncalled for!"

"Maybe, Seaweed Brain. But _it is _funny," Annabeth replied back.

Percy didn't look too happy about Annabeth's comment, but Annabeth knew that he knew she was joking. Besides, she had a right to pick on him. He had been missing for six months.

"Okay," Halley said, "the next line is _the beautiful and the wise_... that has to be Piper and Annabeth. But what about the next line: _both shall fight when earth's children rise_? What could..."

"It means that Annabeth and I will fight against the giants," Piper said.

"Which is kind of ironic since that's exactly why we're on this quest," Annabeth added. She was _really_ not liking this prophecy. And the sad thing was, they weren't even talking about the worst part of it. The part that described them wasn't half as scary as the part about them and the gods fighting giants and the world ending.

"The next line is about Halley," Reyna said, "_the swift footed thief. _She's the daughter of Mercury, the god of thieves, so it's obviously her."

"I'm not a thief!" Halley retorted. "Not like _some _of my siblings. I usually try to take stuff that's not mine."

Jason gave a fake cough, the kind people give when trying to cover what they were saying, "Liar."

Halley turned to glare at him. "Take it back, Air Head!" She looked like she would eagerly pull her sword on him at any moment. Annabeth took a wild guess that Halley had a bad history with thieving. But she didn't pry information. Halley wasn't giving it, so she didn't need to know.

"Halley!" Reyna said, "Relax. It's just the way prophecy goes. And Jason's right, though. You have been known to steal something on rare occasions." Halley's mouth dropped open, and Reyna quickly added "But that's not we have to worry about, the next line… _a promise shall keep…_ that's so close to the line the Great Prophecy…"

She didn't finish. She didn't need to. Everyone knew which line Reyna was referring to. _An oath to keep with a final breath, _Annabeth thought. If what Reyna was hinting at was true, then Halley had something to do with that line.

That was enough to quite Halley down. "You don't think…" her voice cracked.

"Halley, we don't know what it means," Reyna consoled.

"Yeah, prophecies almost always have double meanings," Annabeth said.

"Um, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Percy said, "But that line doesn't really leave a lot of room for other meanings."

"He's right," Jason said, "That line… it can't have that many meanings. It obviously means that someone will die. And that an oath will have to be kept involving that death."

That news didn't settle well. Annabeth looked at Halley. She looked like she was deep in thought. Annabeth couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. "Halley," she said, "don't worry about it. Prophecies are always fulfilled in unexpected ways. Like the last Great Prophecy. Everyone at Camp Half Blood thought that Percy would be the one getting his soul reaped by a cursed blade, but it wasn't him."

"It was Luke," Halley said.

"Right," Percy said, though he still didn't sound completely convinced. "And I hate to say it, but in some ways, I'm glad it was him not me. But in other ways, it really sucks."

There was another awkward pause. Jason finally broke the silence by saying "Maybe we should move onto the next lines. _Beware the return of the sleeping one/ daughter of the moon and sun. _That's you, Reyna."

"We know who the sleeping one is," Leo said. "It's Gaea."

"Alley was warning you that Gaea coming back," Annabeth said.

"The entire prophecy is a warning," Reyna said. "She gave it to me to warn me about this quest, that the giants were going to rise."

"And that the world will fall?" Piper asked, still with a bit of an edge in her voice. But Annabeth noticed something else, something that sounded like… confusion. She wandered what Piper was thinking about.

**Piper**

No one needed to answer her question. The answer floated unspoken in the air. Along with Piper's unspoken question.

The line of Alley's prophecy that talked about Reyna… it had called her a daughter of the moon _and _sun. She was a daughter of Apollo, so calling her daughter of the sun made sense, but why did it call her daughter of the moon?

Then Piper noticed the necklace hanging around Reyna's neck. It was a silver crescent moon. Piper recognized it as the symbol of Artemis, goddess of the moon. Piper didn't understand. Why did Reyna have a necklace with Artemis' symbol?

She didn't get a chance to ask. Without them realizing it, the sun had disappeared from the sky. In its place hung a beautiful full moon. It shone so brightly that it lit up the sky almost as well as the sun had. Piper couldn't help but notice that Reyna seemed to glow along with the moon. Apparently Leo noticed it too, because he said "Hey, uh, Reyna… did you know that you're… uh… glowing."

Reyna looked down at herself. "I… I don't know why…" she paused, "This has never happened before."

"_Daughter of the moon…_" Annabeth muttered, "I've seen people glow like that before. It's a special aura that the Hunter's of Artemis have."

"The _Hunters?_" Piper asked skeptically. Her brain was going through possible reasons of why Reyna would have a Hunters aura.

She noticed that Reyna, Jason, and Halley were having a silent conversation. Once again, Piper found herself being able to read their entire conversation from their expressions. She was starting to scare herself when she did that.

Piper figured the conversation went like this:

**Reyna:** Why should I tell them?

**Halley: **Because they'll think you're a freak if you don't.

**Jason:** It won't hurt anything to tell them Reyna.

**Reyna: **Guys I haven't even officially joined yet. It doesn't explain this.

**Jason. **Tell. Them.

**Reyna: **No.

**Halley: **Do it or I will.

**Reyna: **Okay! Fine!

Piper didn't know how those guys pulled off that conversation with just looking at each other, but she was pretty sure that's what they had said.

Especially when Reyna spoke up and said "I've promised to join the Hunters. That's the only reason I can think of for why this is happening."

Piper almost choked. Reyna was joining the Hunters! That meant…. Piper looked at Jason. Their eyes met for a second, before he looked away. But that one second was all Piper need to confirm her thoughts. Jason was hers. So far, she had spent this entire trip worrying about whether or not that statement would be true. Now it was. Piper felt happier than she had the night her and Jason had watched the meteor shower at the Wilderness School. A night that had never happened, Piper remembered.

Piper noticed that Annabeth was studying Reyna. The aura around her had faded some, to where it was just a faint silver glow. It reminded Piper of the pink aura that had surrounded her when the night she was claimed by Aphrodite.

That's when it hit Piper. "Oh gods," she muttered.

Apparently she had said it a bit louder than she had intended, because everyone else turned towards her.

"What did you say, Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"I, uh," Piper wasn't quite sure how to get out of this one.

Fortunately, Halley saved her. Sort of.

**Yeah I know I'm cutting this off at a really awkward spot, but this chapter is already super long. Well, at least, **_**for me **_**it is. Do you guys like it so far? I know that some of you are probably thinking: **_**Why did you have to have Reyna tell them she was joining the Hunt. Now Piper knows!**_** Well, I didn't really want to, but it was the best way I could incorporate the whole **_**daughter of the moon **_**thing. There will be more dealing with that in the next chapter. **

**Please Review! I like hearing what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My friend Kayla (the same Kayla that came up with the memory cookie idea) didn't like me making Halley a daughter of Mercury/Hermes because he doesn't have many powers to give his children. Well, after thinking long and hard about it, I came up with a few ideas for Halley's powers. I figured that she needed powers since the seven are supposed to be some of the most powerful demigods. I've already mentioned Halley's ability to project her voice long distances, and now I'm going to show you guys another power/ability/annoyance (at least it is to her).**

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy =)**

**Halley**

Halley had known that Reyna wanted to join the Hunters, but when her best friend started glowing silver, she was sure something more was going on.

Somehow Halley and Jason had persuaded her to tell the others her plan to join the Hunt. And when she had, only Piper had really seemed surprised.

Everyone had been looking at Reyna when the ringing started in Halley's ears. She mentally groaned. This had happened to her before. It always started with the ringing, and then got worse and worse till her head was vibrating. Then it all would suddenly stop, and Halley would hear her dad's or even another god's voice on rare occasions, in her head.

That's right. Halley's head was a mental cell phone.

This time, Halley heard her dad's voice. Mercury said what most people say over the phone _"Halley? Are you there?"_

"Yeah, Dad. I'm here." Halley said, aloud. She didn't have to say it out loud; she could've just answered in her head. But it had been awhile since Halley had gotten an "in head" call, so she was a bit out of practice.

Everyone turned towards her, and away from Piper, who they had been looking at. Apparently, Piper had said something that Halley had missed while her head was vibrating.

"Uh, Halley?" Reyna asked, but Halley held up her hand telling Reyna to wait. Reyna looked confused, so Halley pointed to her head and made the universal phone symbol (a sign language y held up to your ear). Reyna understood and turned to explain to the others what was going on.

Meanwhile, Halley went back to talking to her dad. "_Sorry, Dad," _she said through her mental connection, _"The others kinda heard me answer you earlier. It's been so long since you called…" _she made her response sarcastic.

"_I'm sorry, Halley,_" Mercury responded, _"But there is something important that you need to know."_

"_What Dad?"_ Halley was confused.

"_Is Reyna there with you?" _her dad wanted to know.

"_Yeah…" _Halley wasn't really sure where her dad was going with this.

"_Have you um… is she…"_ Mercury apparently couldn't find words to say.

"_Is she glowing?" _Halley filled in. _"Uh, yeah. She has a Hunter's aura around her."_

"_Okay, good. Except that it's not really a Hunter's aura."_

"_It's not?" _Halley was really confused now. _"But you know what it is, don't you?"_

"_I do, but I'm not the best one to explain it. Diana is going to."_

That's when the voice over the connection changed. It was no longer Mercury, but Diana. It was true that other gods had called Halley's mental phone, but Diana never had. This was a new concept for Halley.

"_Hello Halley," _the goddess said.

"_Diana?" _Halley said, _"What…"_

"_Relax, child. I just needed to explain why Reyna has that aura around her."_

"_Oh. Ok. Why is that?"_

"_First things first," _Diana said, all business now. _"You have heard the prophecy given by Reyna's sister Alley, right?"_

"_Yeah, I've heard it," _Halley said, _"Reyna actually spoke it today. We've been talking about it."_

"_Well you know the line, 'daughter of the moon and sun'?"_

"_Yes." _The gods were really making Halley impatient. She wished they could just get to their points. _"And we've figured out that it's talking about Reyna. But what does this have to do with her glowing?"_

"_Well, after some debate with my brother, we have come to the decision that I will become Reyna's adopted mother."_

If Halley had been drinking something right then, it would have been spit all over Reyna. "WHAT!" she shouted, which of course caused everyone to look at her funny. She quickly went back to her "in head" conversation. _"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that I'm adopting Reyna. In a way," _Diana seemed calm, which Halley didn't understand, considering she had just yelled at her.

"_That doesn't really make sense," _Halley said.

"_No, I don't guess it does," _Diana replied, _"At least not to you."_

"_Gee, thanks," _Hayley muttered.

"_I need to come see Reyna," _Diana said next, _"I need to explain this to her face to face. It will be easier to understand then."_

_Yeah, because apparently, relaying the message through a child of Mercury won't do the trick, _Halley thought to herself. She had had enough practice using her "head phone" that she had figured out how to keep certain thoughts to herself.

"_Can you please tell her, along with your other friends that I'm coming?" _Diana asked. _"It'd be best not to surprise you, given your current stress levels."_

Halley didn't quite understand that last sentence, but she agreed to do what the goddess had said. She hung up her mental connection and turned to the others, who were still looking at her funny. "Diana is coming. She'll be here soon."

"Diana?" Reyna asked, "That's who you were talking to?"

"Yeah," Halley said, "Well actually, I talked with my dad first, but he didn't really say anything of great importance. He was just connecting to me for Diana."

Everyone had different expressions. Jason and Reyna looked worried. Annabeth looked like she was deep in thought, which Halley figured was a very common occurrence with her. Leo and Piper looked plain confused and Percy was a mix between all three, if that was even possible. He, along with Reyna and Jason, had already known about Halley getting mental phone calls from the gods, but that didn't mean he understood it.

"So Diana is coming?" Reyna asked, trying to clear things up. "Why?"

"To talk to you, I think." Halley answered. "She'll also probably want to do it privately, so…"

"We should be getting some sleep anyways," Annabeth said. "But we will need at least two people up here; one to man the wheel, the other to stand guard."

"I'll man the wheel," Percy said, "It's my turn anyways."

"Okay then," Annabeth agreed, "And the guard?"

"You go ahead and do it, Annabeth," Piper said, "We all know that you and Percy want to talk… privately."

Halley didn't know who's face was redder, Annabeth's or Percy's. But no one objected to the two of them staying on deck, though Leo did make a smart remark about them making sure to keep guard, and not be too busy making out. That, of course, earned him a couple of smacks from Annabeth and Piper. Halley knew Percy probably would've too had he known Leo better.

That's when there was a bright flash of silver and Diana appeared. Everyone who had been standing bowed. The ones who were sitting did too, but it was only their heads, since they were already on the ground.

"Rise Heroes," the goddess said before saying "I presume Halley told you why I was coming?"

"Yes. She said you wished to talk to me about something," Reyna said. "She also said that you might want to do it privately so the others, except for Percy and Annabeth, are going to bed."

"She was right about that," Diana agreed, "It would probably be best for us to talk in private."

So Reyna lead the goddess below deck. Halley guessed that they would probably go into the navigation room, since it was the nicest room on board.

"Well I'm beat," Leo said, standing up and stretching his arms. "I'll see you guys in the morning, assuming Percy keeps my boat safe."

That made Percy laugh. "I'm not going to make any promises on that one. But I'll try hard to keep it sailing."

With that Leo disappeared below the deck. Jason and Piper followed, but Piper did turn to ask Halley "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Halley turned and told Percy and Annabeth goodnight. She was glad to see Percy as happy as he was with her. At camp, Percy had always seemed a bit depressed, which Halley figured was caused by the fact that he remembered absolutely nada about his past life.

After telling them goodnight, Halley turned and followed Piper below deck.

**Reyna **

Reyna only had a faint idea of why Diana wanted to talk to her. She figured it had something to do with the whole "glowing silver" thing, but some part of her said that wasn't all of it.

Reyna thought back to what had happened earlier that day. Jason had said that she had spoken a prophecy; the last prophecy Reyna had heard her sister Alley say. Reyna could remember that a bit, mostly the headache it had caused, and the power surging through her; a power that felt ancient, even older than the Greek power. That feeling had totally creeped Reyna out.

But it wasn't even the creepy ancient power that had Reyna worried. It was the vision that had came before it. A weird flash of light, then a scene had played in front of Reyna's line of sight, like a video screen had suddenly replaced her eyes.

The vision had been of the battle at Mount Tam. Reyna had recognized it immediately. It was when she had found Halley, dropped to her knees on the blood stained ground, crying beside the bodies of her two brothers Dakota and Caleb. She had been wounded; her arm was covered in sticky red blood.

Reyna had been about to run up to her best friend, when she saw the giant sneaking (if giants could sneak) up behind Halley, his battle ax ready to deliver a fatal blow to her head.

Without even thinking, Reyna had called Halley's name, getting her attention. She had also gained the attention of the giant, who looked up in surprise. That's when Reyna pulled her bow, and sent an arrow through the giant's heart. He disintegrated almost as soon as the arrow point pierced his skin.

That's when Reyna had run to Halley's side, taking her injured arm in her hands. "What happened?" she asked.

Halley's voice was choked with tears, pain, and anger "Caleb _killed_ Dakota! He did it out of _cold blood!_ So I returned the favor." Reyna thought Halley had been trying to make a joke with that last sentence, but when she looked into the daughter of Mercury's eyes, no joke could be seen. No mischievous glint, no humor at all. That's when Reyna realized that more than Halley's arm was wounded.

"_You_ killed Caleb?" Reyna didn't want to sound so ignorant, but she wanted to be sure that's what Halley had meant.

Halley nodded "It wasn't easy. He did manage to stab my arm." A dark shadow crossed her face, "Reyna, do you know where Jason is?"

The question took Reyna by surprise. Last she had seen him, Jason had been fighting Krios; Halley should've known that. And that's exactly what Reyna told her.

"He's in trouble," was how Halley had responded. "Caleb… Caleb showed me. He pointed to where Jason and Krios had been fighting, but I didn't see Jason; just Krios, standing at the top of the mountain, looking victorious. He didn't even have a weapon drawn. Reyna," she looked her friend straight in the eye, "We have to help him."

That's when the vision had stopped. Reyna knew what had happened next of course. She had been afraid to let Halley go, with her arm the way it was, but Halley had insisted. Since they hadn't had time for Reyna to use her healing powers, nor did they want to drain Reyna's energy (healing took a lot out of her), so they had resolved to a hastily, but neatly, applied bandage and a bite of ambrosia.

That had helped Halley a bit, but she still hadn't had much use of her arm. But Halley wasn't about to let her arm wound stop her from possibly saving Jason, which would lead to saving the camp. So she had just sucked it up, grabbed her sword, which Reyna had noticed with a bit of disgust had been stabbed through Caleb's neck, and took off up the mountain.

Long story short: Reyna and Halley had gotten there to find Jason knocked unconscious against the base of Kronos' throne. They woke him up, gave him a bit of encouragement and coaching, and then sat back to watch him kick Krios' butt. Well actually, they had fought off monsters that were trying to get in to help Krios. In the end, Jason won, and together they toppled Kronos' throne. Then the battle was over.

That's when Reyna had dragged Halley and Jason, who had both earned a few serious wounds a piece, back to the med tent the Apollo cabin had set up. When they got there, they discovered Alley was about to die.

Reyna wiped the tears from her eyes before Diana could notice. They had arrived at the navigation room, and both of them were now sitting in two of the chairs placed around the round map table.

"So," Reyna had started, "What's this all about, um, Lady Diana?"

"Did your father talk to you about your mother?" Diana asked her.

"Well, kinda. He said that her dying wish was for you to specially ask me to join the Hunters when I was old enough. He told me how she had been a Hunter before she met him, but had left because… well, yeah, that's what he told me," Reyna didn't know why, but she felt really awkward having this conversation with Diana the leader of the Hunters. After all, her mom _had _broken her vows, and left the Hunters just for her dad, who just happened to be Diana's twin.

Diana gave a slight look of disgust, but she quickly changed back to her serious face. Reyna tried not to think about the fact that she was having this conversation with a twelve year old.

"Your mother was a Hunter for awhile," the goddess said. "She was one of the few mortals I actually had in the group. And I can't hold it against her for leaving the Hunt for your father. It was necessary for that to happen in order for you to be born."

"That makes sense, I guess. But why, exactly, did my mom want me to join the Hunt, or at least want you to seek me out?"

Diana looked out the large glass window that was at the back of the room. Out the window was a beautiful view of the night sky. "You know how Jupiter gave Jason's life to Juno to appease her anger at him for having to children with the same woman? Well that's very similar to what your parents did with you."

"Huh?" Reyna wasn't having an easy time following what the goddess was talking about.

"Your father decided to dedicate your life to me. Not so much as a peace offering, but more of an apology. For taking away one of my Hunters."

"Oh," Reyna was trying to connect the dots. "So… you're my…patron?"

"More or less," Diana replied, "I would never take such a gamble with your life as Juno did with Jason's, but in a way, I am your patron."

"Well that makes sense," Reyna said. Then she had another thought; more of a feeling really, so she added "But that's not the _real_ reason you came here, is it?"

"Halley really didn't tell you much, did she?" the goddess asked. Reyna heard her give a slight chuckle too. "Well I can't exactly blame her. It would be very difficult for her to explain this. You see, Reyna, when your mother died, she told your father that she didn't want you to grow up without a maternal figure. That is one of the reasons that your father chose to send you to the Roman camp."

"Because as a child of Apollo, I could be Greek or Roman, right?"

"Exactly. Since Lupa is a maternal figure, probably the most known maternal figure in Ancient Rome, your father decided that that was the camp you would go to," Diana paused for a moment, giving Reyna enough time to wonder where exactly she was going with this. Then the goddess continued "According to your mother's wishes, you grew up at the Roman demigod camp. Then when you reached the age of a Hunter, I sought you out, and asked you to join."

"And I wanted to," Reyna remembered, "But my dad wouldn't let me."

"That was because he had seen your destiny. He saw you on Mount Tam, and saw what an important role you would play there. My brother even saw you on this boat, sailing towards Greece. He knew that you couldn't join the Hunters. He explained that to me, but we knew it would be best to allow you to make your own assumptions."

"Because I couldn't know about my destiny, since I might've tried to change it." Reyna was finally starting to understand.

"Exactly," Diana said. "So we kept you at camp, and I kept a close eye on you. I wanted to make sure you still were interested in being a Hunter. And you never disappointed me."

"So why are you here? Thalia told me that my dad said that if I returned back from this quest alive, and there was still a Hunt to join, that I could join."

"The line from your prophecy, the one that names you; what was it?"

"_Beware the return of the sleeping one/Daughter of the moon and sun,"_ Reyna replied, "We believe it means me, because I'm a daughter of Apollo, and I want to be a Hunter. Why did you want to know?"

"Because," Diana explained, "It doesn't call you daughter of the moon because you want to be a Hunter. When I became your patron, it was the same as me becoming your godmother." Reyna tried not to snicker at the irony of that, but failed.

The goddess continued "When your mother left the Hunters, we talked a little bit. She told me that she felt it was her… _responsibility _to, um, have a child with your father. It wasn't until later that we finally understood what she had meant, and that she had been right." The goddess sighed, like she was remembering her former Hunter. Then she said "I told your mother something that I hardly ever tell anyone. I told her that sometimes I wish I could have children too."

Reyna tried not to look surprised. She was pretty sure that she didn't succeed. Diana, patron goddess of virginity and maidens, wanted to have a kid?

Diana, as if reading Reyna's thoughts nodded solemnly. "Your mother never forgot what I said. As she died, she told me that if you ever did join the Hunters… well she asked me if I would adopt you as my daughter. Now that the time has come for you to join the Hunt, your father and I have been discussing it thoroughly. He didn't want to let me, until we heard the prophecy. Then we knew that if I did _not_ adopt you, we would be going against it. And even though that might seem like minor detail… well, the Titan war showed us that sometimes _minor_ can have a great effect on things."

Reyna tried to process all of this. Diana was _adopting _her? For some reason, this excited Reyna. She felt like it was meant to be.

"So…" Diana said, "What do you say? I want your honest opinion; how would you feel about me adopting you?"

"I think that would be great," Reyna told her. And she meant it. "But when do I get to join the Hunt?"

"Right now, if you wish. You just have to say your vows, pledging your service to me, and swearing off the company of men. Meaning romantic company. I understand that on this quest, well it might be somewhat difficult to not be around them."

Reyna laughed, then knelt down on her knee and said the words of the Hunter's pledge. When she had finished, a flash of silver surrounded her. Reyna felt herself being engulfed in it.

It disappeared, and she looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her dark purple camp t-shirt, but her jeans had been replaced by silver camouflage cargo pants like she had seen Thalia wearing. Her Nikes had been replaced by black hunting boots. Her blonde hair was neatly put into two braids down her back, silver ribbon braided with it.

Reyna looked up at Diana in shock. "What," the goddess asked with a smile on her face, "you think Venus that can change the appearances of others? Oh, and I almost forgot," Diana reached behind her and produced a silver and gold ringlet. Reyna recognized it as a lieutenant's band. Thalia wore one just like it. Well, almost like it. Thalia's didn't have gold on it.

"Why does it have gold?" Reyna asked, allowing Diana to place it on her head.

"To signify that you are the daughter of the moon and sun," the goddess replied.

"Like the prophecy," Reyna muttered. That's when she remembered what had happened earlier that day, before she had spoken the prophecy. "Um, Lady Diana, earlier today, when I spoke that prophecy… do you know _why _that happened?"

Diana laughed "Did your father not explain this to you?" Apparently the look on Reyna's face answered that question, because the goddess then said "No, I guess he didn't. Well, Reyna, the answer to that is quite simple. You're a prophecy speaker."

**Ok guys, so here's the thing. I didn't want to stop it there, which is why the next update will come very quickly because the idea of where Diana and Reyna's convo is going is fresh in my mind. (That and Kayla really wants me to get on to a Percy/Annabeth POV, and she'll probably kill me if I don't do that soon.) the only reason I stopped this chapter here was because this chapter is already super long, and if I kept on with that conversation… well let's just say that this chapter would be longer than it is. So a new chapter is coming very soon, don't worry!**

**Review Please!**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, like I promised here's the next chapter. Enjoy =)**

**Reyna**

"Huh?" was Reyna's intelligent answer to what Diana had said. _A prophecy speaker, _Reyna thought, _me?_

"You're a prophecy speaker. Or a seer as their sometimes called. Actually, there's a difference between the two. You're more of a seer. Your sister Alley was more of a prophecy speaker." Diana looked at Reyna expectantly, like she was waiting for her to do something to prove this point.

"Uh, what do you mean exactly? I've never spoken a prophecy… well not _my own_ prophecy. The only prophecies I've ever spoken were one's Alley gave, like the one I spoke today."

"That is why you're more of a seer. Like earlier today, when you had that _vision._" The way Diana said vision made Reyna think of all the old stories she had heard about the Oracles, all mystical and mysterious. Of course, most of _those_ stories were Greek, but still.

"You know about that?" Reyna was starting to wonder what the gods _didn't _know.

"Of course I do," Diana said all matter-of-factly, "You were thinking about it on the way down here from the deck."

Reyna couldn't help but think that Diana wasn't sounding as _motherly _as she was _sisterly. _Of course, she didn't say that, not that it really mattered, since apparently the goddess could read minds. What Reyna did say was "But what does it mean? What good is it to be attacked by a blinding light and a video playing in my mind? What if it happened during a battle? That could be really dangerous, considering I _passed out_ after it."

"You passed out because of the prophecy. It had nothing to do with your vision," Diana explained. "As for dangerous… the gift of prophecy speaking/seeing is _extremely _dangerous, and not just because it could happen in battle; because…"

"Because knowledge about the future is dangerous, and prophecy speakers/seers know a lot more about it than anybody; except for the gods," Reyna finished. "But then why is this only starting _now?"_

"Because before you were with your sister Alley," the goddess said. "Because she was older, your father decided to… postpone your power development. He let you be trained as a healer, knowing that that power would be crucial to you in the future."

"So it had to do with my destiny, didn't it?" Reyna was finally starting to understand. "And Alley's too, I bet. Dad knew that she would die that day, and he knew that she would give that prophecy; the one for this quest. He couldn't let _my_ powers interfere with that."

Diana nodded. "You are a smart girl, Reyna. You will make a fine seer. And now, my lovely child, I must be leaving." Diana started to glow, and Reyna habitually turned her head away from it.

But before she could leave, Reyna asked "But what about my vision earlier? Why was it from the past? Will all of them be from the past?"

The goddess' voice sounded far away when she answered "No, my hero, not all of your visions will be from the past. As for what it means, _that_ I cannot tell you." And with that, Diana revealed her true form. Reyna felt the warmth cross her cheek, like it was a goodbye gesture from her new mom.

Reyna sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out all that had just happened. She figured that she would need help with that, so she decided to go see Annabeth. Reyna had a good idea that the daughter of Athena would be able to help her get some of her thoughts sorted.

**Percy**

**(Hope this makes you happy, Kayla!)**

Once everyone had gone below deck, Annabeth came over to where Percy was standing at the wheel. She stood behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. Now that Percy had his memory back, he couldn't help but laugh. He was so much taller than her now.

"Why are you laughing?" Annabeth asked.

"I was just thinking about how I used to get annoyed because you were taller than me," he answered, turning his head to look her in the eyes. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, her beautiful, but startling grey eyes. Eyes that could make the Minotaur want run back crying to his cave. Percy loved her eyes.

It wasn't until then that Percy realized just how much he had missed Annabeth. Before he had gotten his memory back, he hadn't really missed _her,_ since he couldn't remember her. But he had missed someone, he knew that for certain. That's why he hadn't fallen for any of the girls back at the Roman camp (though he had had plenty of opportunities, more than he remembered having at Camp Half Blood). It was because some part of him knew that there was someone really special looking for him, someone who would most likely kill him if he ever betrayed her.

Percy was startled out of his thoughts by Annabeth's laugh. He had even missed her laugh.

"Careful, Seaweed Brain," she said, "Don't think too hard. I don't want your head to explode. Kelp wouldn't be that fun to scrape off the deck."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Percy said. He mentally willed the ship to stay on its course as he turned around to face Annabeth, "I bet you missed being able to say that, didn't you?"

"More than you know, Percy," she responded, suddenly serious. Percy could tell that because she didn't add _which really isn't a lot,_ like she could have.

He reached out to hug her, pulling her close into his embrace. "I missed you too. Even though I couldn't remember you, I missed you. Every time I saw a daughter of Athena there, something stirred in my brain, like there was a piece missing. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't figure it out. Not all of it, at least. I did somehow know to stay away from the other girls there though."

Percy felt Annabeth smile through his shirt. She was resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "From the very first day you disappeared," she said, "I was sick with worry. For one of the first times in my life, I felt like… like this was one puzzle I couldn't solve. But then Hera sent me a vision, telling me to go to the Grand Canyon, saying the answer to my problem would be found with a guy with one shoe."

"You thought _I _was going to be the guy with one shoe." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded against his chest. "But then I got there, and I found Jason was the guy with one shoe. Well… given my tract record with Hera, you can tell that that didn't go over very well."

"Of course not," Percy said with a smile, "We are talking about _you _here, Annabeth. It's probably a good thing you're a daughter of Athena, and not Zeus. I mean, if you think Hera hates you now, just imagine…"

"Oh gods, I don't even want to _think_ about _that_," Annabeth muttered.

They were silent for a few minutes after that, but it wasn't an _awkward _silence. It was one of those _let's-not-speak-and-just-enjoy-this-moment _kind of silence. Percy felt Annabeth's warm breath against his shirt. He could smell the sweet smell of her hair, though he was sure that it had probably been a day or so since she had washed it. Not that he cared. They were demigods, and when you're a demigod, little things like washing your hair and bathing daily are usually lower on the priority list than other things like say, stay alive, or don't get eaten by monsters.

Percy ran his fingers through Annabeth's tangled blonde pony tail. She looked up at him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What," he asked.

"It's just… I was just thinking…" she paused, like she was trying to put words together, "Well I was just wondering… if you didn't remember me, exactly… what _did _you remember, Percy?"

Percy thought for a moment. "Not much at all really. My head was completely blank." Annabeth snickered. "Don't laugh," he said, trying not to laugh himself. He had walked right into that one. "Like I said, I couldn't remember anything. I did know that the pen in my pocket turned into a sword, but I think that was just because of habit. I didn't remember camp, or anyone from there. I didn't even know that my watch turned into a shield until I was just fooling with it one day and I accidently hit the stopwatch button. But even then I couldn't place the pictures, not even Grover in the wedding dress."

Annabeth laughed again. But it didn't last long. She turned serious again and looked up at Percy, looking him straight in the eyes. "Did you…" she started, "did you remember your… Achilles spot?"

"Not exactly," Percy responded, "I didn't remember swimming in the Styx, well at least not until Reyna mentioned something about that being the only way someone could become invulnerable. Then I started having dreams about it, remembering back to being in that water, feeling like I was being burnt alive. Hearing voices of people I didn't know, like my mom and Tyson, telling me to be safe. Grover saying something about enchiladas. And that vision of you, standing on the bank of the canoe lake at camp, reaching down to help pull me out, calling me a Seaweed Brain. I remembered all of that, but I couldn't remember who you guys were." Percy sighed. That had all been so frustrating. He figured it was easier swimming in the Styx than having your memory wiped. Definitely more fun.

"But what about you invulnerable spot?" Annabeth wanted to know. Percy figured that since she was the only person alive that knew the truth, she had a right to worry about whether or not he had remembered it.

"Like I said earlier, I didn't remember swimming in the Styx. I didn't really remember that I was invulnerable either. So no, I didn't really remember my Achilles spot. I just knew to keep it protected. I guess it was just instinct."

Annabeth nodded like that was a good enough answer. She was quiet for a minute, and then she asked "So how did you get to the camp anyways?"

Percy laughed. Just remembering how he had gotten there, well it was probably one of the funniest things that had ever happened to him, besides seeing Grover in a wedding dress.

"I kinda, just dropped in," he said. When Annabeth gave him a confused look, he clarified.

_-Flashback… Halley POV—_

_It had been a normal day at camp so far. Well at least as normal as it had been after the Titan war. Halley had gotten up early to help Reyna in the infirmary. Halley wasn't a healer; she didn't even know first-aid. But she was good at running errands, so that's what she had been doing all morning._

_She had been coming back from one of these errands when she got attacked from above. At least, she thought she had been attacked at first. Whoever had attacked her was still on top of her, and was also really heavy. Fortunately, Bobby, a son of Vulcan, was nearby. He helped her push the intruder off, because _he_ was apparently unconscious. _

_Reyna came over to take a look at him, to make sure he was still alive. But when she tried to check his pulse, he had sprung to his feet, pulling a bronze sword out of nowhere. That move, of course, caused Halley and about a dozen other demigods to draw their weapons._

"_Who are you?" Halley asked him, in a demanding tone that made most people do what she said. Not that Halley could charm speak, because she couldn't, it was just that most people tended to listen when an angry daughter of Mercury, who happened to be one of the best swordsmen in camp, spoke._

"_I… um… I'm not sure," the new boy said. He was sixteen, maybe seventeen years old. He was obviously a demigod, judging how he was in camp without disintegrating, and how he had arrived armed. _

"_How could you not know?" Halley had asked. She figured that about half of her friends were ready to run this guy through, and Halley couldn't say she blamed them. But something was bugging her. She felt that this guy had a really _good _reason for being here; he just had hit his head or something when he had fallen on her._

_Halley looked over to Reyna. The daughter of Apollo didn't seem too happy. In fact, her expression was just creeping Halley out. Along with what happened next._

"_Your name is Perseus Jackson, or Percy," Reyna had said. _

_Halley's mouth dropped open. By the look on the boy's face, Reyna was right. _How had she known that_? Halley wondered._

_-End Flashback—_

**Annabeth **

"That's how Halley described my entrance," Percy said, "I don't remember most of it. Just falling randomly out of the sky and landing on some girl that later pulled a sword on me."

Annabeth couldn't help but think that she was really starting to like Halley. "Glad she didn't try and run you through," she said laughing, "I'd hate what would've happened then."

Percy laughed too. Annabeth smiled. She had missed his laugh _so _much. Heck, she had missed everything about him more than anything else. Even more than she had missed Thalia when she had gotten herself turned into a tree. At least then, she had known what had happened to her friend. With Percy, she had been hopeless.

Annabeth looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. They were so deep; looking into them was like swimming in the ocean. He looked into her eyes to, slowly leaning in. Annabeth sensed he was about to kiss her, so she leaned in to kiss him back.

Their lips were only centimeters apart, and Annabeth was just about to close her eyes when the first fireball flew over their heads.

Because gods forbid that they actually get a break from life as a demigod.

**Don't hate me! I'm not heartless; I couldn't just **_**let**_** them kiss without something going wrong. What kind of author would I be if I did that? =)**

**Anyways tell me what you guys think. I figured that Percy's entrance to the Roman camp would be better told from a Roman POV so that's why it's in Halley's.**

**Review! Ya'll know the drill!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I realized something the other day. It's true that the children of the Big Three have the crappiest luck. I mean, Nico and Bianca were locked in the Lotus Casino for 70 years, and then when they got out, Bianca gets herself killed. Thalia loses her brother, runs away from home at the age of 12, and gets turned into a tree. Percy and Jason, as far as we can tell, actually had it of **_**somewhat**_** easy, at least until they were ripped away from their lives and had their memories stolen.**

**Okay so that was kind of random, and I'm sorry if I spelled Bianca wrong. (I didn't have access to a copy of TTC when I wrote this). **

**Anyways here's chapter 14! Enjoy =)**

**Annabeth**

"_Really_?" Annabeth shouted as she and Percy hit the deck. "Why do they have to attack _now_?"

"Not sure," Percy said, "Maybe we should send them a copy of our schedule, marking in the spots when it's good for them to attack."

Annabeth stared at him. "Not funny, Percy," she said, her brain automatically shifting to battle mode.

That's when they heard the door leading below deck open. Percy and Annabeth looked up to see Reyna, dressed in a new Hunter's outfit. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the flaming hole the fireball had put in the deck. "What _happened_?" she called.

Reyna looked up in just in time to see a fireball coming straight at her. "Ahh!" she screamed as she fell to the deck to avoid getting hit. "Never mind… I figured it out!"

Percy looked at Annabeth. Annabeth knew what he wanted to know. He wanted her to tell him that these weren't the same fireball throwing, cannibalistic giants that had attacked him when he was in the seventh grade. Unfortunately, they both realized that it was exactly that when a chilling voice called out "Perseus Jackson! We know your there! Show yourself!"

Percy said a few choice words in Ancient Greek. "Please tell me he doesn't have a _JB luvs Babycakes _tattoo," he groaned.

"Percy, do you know how many of them there is?" Annabeth asked, trying to calculate the odds of them being able to fight them without help.

"Not sure," Percy said, his face looking grim. Annabeth couldn't help but think about how much the past year had changed him. "But it doesn't really matter. As long as their throwing those fireballs, the best _we_ can do is play dodgeball. The only reason I even survive last time was because of Tyson. We don't have anyone that's fireproof this time."

That's when it hit Annabeth. She finally had a plan. "Oh yes we do," she said, and then she turned towards Reyna, who was still lying on the deck besides the door. "Reyna!" Annabeth called, "Go get the others. Tell Leo first. We need him up here ASAP!"

As the daughter of Apollo disappeared through the door again, Annabeth grabbed her knife. Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket, giving Annabeth a quizzical look. "Ready to play some dodgeball?" she asked him.

He gave her a grimacing smile. Then together they stood to face the giants.

**Leo**

Leo had been having a great dream about grilling tofu burgers with his friends a Camp Half Blood. Jason and Piper were there, along with Annabeth and Percy. Reyna and Halley were even there. They were all sitting around the campfire, eating tofu burgers. Leo wasn't really eating his though. He and the Stoll brothers were having a tofu burger war.

It wasn't the tofu burgers that made Leo's dream great. It was the fact that for once since he had found out he was a demigod, things appeared normal. At least as normal as Leo's life could get.

That's when Reyna woke him up. Right before he was able to pelt Jason in the face with tofu.

"Leo! Get up!"

"Uugghh," he groaned and turned over in his sleep.

Jason, who was asleep on the bunk above Leo, said in a muffled, sleepy voice (like he was talking into his pillow) said "Gods Reyna. Just let us sleep."

"Okay," she said testily, "You guys go ahead and sleep. I'll just go tell the Laistrygonians to wait till you wake up to burn the ship down."

That got Leo's attention. He sat up so fast; he hit his head on Jason's bunk. Judging from the way Jason said "Ow" he had apparently hit his head too.

"Burn the ship down?" Leo said in alarm.

"Uh-huh. Annabeth and Percy are up there now. But they won't be able keep them busy long. The Laistrygonians are known for throwing fireballs." Reyna gave Leo a pointed look.

"Let me guess," Leo said as he was sliding out of his bunk, "You need me to go up there so you can fight fire with fire?"

"I don't know," Reyna said, "Annabeth just sent me down here to get you guys because I was closer to the door. She's the one that came up with the plan. And Leo, if I were you… I'd get my butt up there."

"Ugh, fine," Leo said. He grabbed his tool belt and sprinted out the door.

Once he reached the deck, Leo knew that Percy and Annabeth were in trouble. For one thing, the deck was littered with fireball holes and exploded wood pieces.

"PERCY!" Leo yelled, "I thought I told you to TAKE CARE OF MY SHIP!"

"Don't blame it on me, Leo!" Percy yelled back, as he dodged a fireball. "Just get your butt out here and help us!"

**Halley**

Halley's dream took her back to the battlefield. She was surrounded by fighting. Her sword was disintegrated monsters left and right, but it seemed that the monsters were playing hydra, meaning that no matter how many you killed, more kept coming. Halley's brow was soaked with sweat, and she had long ago given up trying to keep her brown hair out of her face. Fighting was second nature to Halley, like it was to most demigods, with the exception of say, Somnus' kids. All they ever did was sleep.

She had just disintegrated a hellhound when she saw them. Her two brothers, Caleb and Dakota. They were fighting only about fifty yards from where Halley was standing. The sight of them fighting drove a knife through Halley's heart. Caleb and Dakota had been best friends since forever. At least they had, until Caleb left camp to join the titans like so many other demigods had. Dakota and Halley had cursed him every day since then.

Now they were fighting, and Halley knew that Dakota was in trouble. It was rare for anyone to beat Caleb in a sword fight. Jason was the only one who could do it consistently. Others, like Halley and a few from the mars squad could come close. Actually, Halley and Caleb were so evenly matched, and they knew each other's fighting styles so well that every time they fought it would take forever for one of them to win.

Dakota wasn't like that. He had never beaten Caleb. And it didn't even have anything to do with Dakota being a bad swordsman, because he was actually pretty good. It's just that Caleb was that much better.

Halley knew this fight wasn't going to end good if Dakota didn't have help, so she started fighting her way towards them. Unfortunately, she got about halfway there when two dracaenae slid into her path.

"REALLY!" she cried as she fought them off. The problem with dracaenae was that they actually had enough brains to be decent fighters, unlike most monsters, who usually relied on strength or poison or some other power.

Thing was, Halley wasn't just a "descent" fighter. Halley was a great fighter, or at least that's what most people told her. So two dracaenae weren't a real big challenge. Just an obstacle in her path. Halley quickly dissipated them and turned back in her brothers' direction. Just in time to see Caleb run Dakota through with his sword.

"NOOO!" she cried as Dakota crumpled to the ground. Tears started to stream down Halley's cheeks as anger took control of her. She charged Caleb and their swords clashed together. "How could you, Caleb! He was your brother! Your best friend!" Halley's voice was filled with hurt and rage. This was her fault. She had let this happened.

As Halley let her instincts take over, she felt her mind wander back to that day so long ago...

_-Flashback—_**(can you have flashbacks in dreams?)**

_Halley and Dakota had been on a scouting mission earlier in the summer. There had been rumors that the Titan's palace on mount tam was almost finished being rebuilt. Lupa had wanted to know if this was true, so she had sent Halley and Dakota, the best spies at camp, to check it out._

_They had got there easily. Since they both had flying shoes, they could get through the garden of the Hesperides easier than most. It also helped that they didn't have any intentions of getting anywhere near the apple tree._

_When they had reached the top of the mountain, they were horrified at how close to done the palace was to done._

_"This is the second time that they have had to rebuild it," Dakota had told her, "It had been finished last summer, but the day they raised Kronos, it was demolished by some unknown demigods. We came here later to try and rescue those half-bloods, but we didn't find them."_

_"Maybe we should demolish again," Halley said, looking cheekily at her brother._

_"And how do you propose we do that?" Dakota asked._

_Halley grinned and pulled out her bag. It was a special gift she had gotten from her dad for her fifteenth birthday. In the old stories, mercury had had a bag of tricks he had used to pull pranks on people. Halley's bag was similar, but hers also doubled as a traveler's bag. She could fit almost anything in it, and it would never get any larger or heavier._

_Out of her bag she pulled two jars of Greek fire. _**(Yeah I know that Greek fire is Greek, but I figured that the Roman demigods would've used it too, or at least something similar. But for simplicity's sake I'm calling it Greek fire)**_ she handed one to Dakota and kept the other for herself._

_They were just about to throw the jars when a voice behind them said "And just what, exactly, are you planning on doing with that?"_

_Both Halley and Dakota spun around to face the person. Since they were still holding their jars of Greek fire, they couldn't draw their swords, but they did keep their arms in a throwing position, ready to chuck them if necessary._

_Halley was the first to recognize him. Either that or she was just the first to say his name. "Caleb?"_

_"Hello, Halley," he said almost cheerfully, "Dakota. How are my two favorite siblings?"_

_"Fine, till I saw you," Dakota snarled._

_"Now now, no need for that. I'm just trying to be polite," Caleb sounded very formal, almost regal._

_"Cut the act, Caleb," Halley said, "you've never been polite. No reason to start now."_

_"Oh, so you rather me go with the alternative method of greeting _spies_?" suddenly Caleb pulled his sword and pointed it right under Dakota's chin. With a sly grin he said "I actually prefer this method, and I do use it more often. But I thought I might give you two a choice."_

_"You're a traitor," Dakota said, despite having a sword under his chin, "You're a traitor to your friends... and your family."_

_"Pah! Family!"Caleb said the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Tell me, what has family ever done for me?"_

_"We saved your life!" Halley said, "The day that Atlas' army attacked camp? They almost killed you, but we saved you."_

_Caleb said nothing. He just glared at Dakota; his first mistake._

_"Yeah and how do you repay us?" Dakota asked. "You stab Jason, and run off to join the Titans, the same people who almost killed you."_

_"Jason was asking for it," Caleb muttered. "That son of Jupiter had gotten too big in the head." He had just insulted Jason; mistake number two._

_"You still didn't have to stab him," Halley argued. She had slowly lowered her jar of Greek fire back into her bag, making sure that Caleb didn't notice. She quietly reached for her sword that was hanging by her side. She just needed something big, besides her, to get Caleb's attention so she could draw it on him._

_Fortunately, Dakota had noticed what Halley was up to. So he thought up a distraction. "Hey Caleb," he said, and then he threw his jar of Greek fire into the air, "Catch."_

_Caleb went for the jar, turning his back completely on Halley. Mistake number three. "Strike three," she said, "Your out."_

_It took about half a second for Caleb to catch the falling jar, and that half a second was all Halley needed to draw her sword and put against Caleb's back._

_"If I were you," she told him, "I would put that jar down gently, and drop your sword. Unless you want to feel mine running you through."_

_Caleb laughed. "You wouldn't run me through," he said. "You don't have the _guts_ to do it."_

_That's when Dakota pulled his sword. "I wouldn't talk like that, if I were in your position. Now drop the weapons."_

_Halley couldn't see Caleb's face, but she imagined he was smirking when he said "You want me to drop them? Okay." he dropped the jar of Greek fire, which shattered._

_Everything happened so fast after that, that Halley couldn't place most of it. Caleb turned on her with his sword, but Dakota managed to kick him in the chest. Then, with Caleb down, Dakota and Halley took off back to camp. But not before Halley pulled her jar of Greek fire out of her bag, and chucked it behind her. She had no idea where it landed, and she didn't care. She was cursing herself for not being able to run the traitor through when she had the chance. She only hoped that the explosions of green fire behind them did what she couldn't._

Halley snapped back to reality just in time to see Caleb's sword coming straight towards her chest.

She dodged just in time. Well actually, not in enough time. The sword stabbed her arm, and Halley cried out in pain.

"You're out of practice, little sister," Caleb taunted, "or maybe I've just gotten that much better fighting with the _winning _side." He pointed to the top of the mountain, where Halley knew Jason was fighting the titan Krios.

But when Halley saw Krios standing there, looking triumphantly at the battle surrounding him, she stifled a cry. Where was Jason? He _couldn't_ be dead. He was the hero, and the hero is _not_ supposed to die.

"The camp fought hard," Caleb said his voice victorious. "But it was not enough. Even with the help of the Hunters, you could not beat us."

"You TRAITOR!" Halley screamed at him. She lunged at him, ignoring the pain in her arm; the sticky red blood trickling down it.

Halley quickly got the upper hand in the fight. She had caught Caleb off guard when she attacked; because he had been too busy watching Krios. He caught on just in time to deflect her blow, but it still shook him.

"You can't beat me," Caleb said to her. "You've never been able to _beat_ me. You've only got lucky a few times. And I hate to tell you this," though Halley could tell from the look on his face that he loved telling her, "but luck is _not_ on your side this time."

They were very evenly matched. Caleb had gotten better, but Halley was powered by anger. That would normally be dangerous for a demigod, but everyone knew that when you're fighting to the death, any advantage you can get is welcome.

"You should've joined the Titans when you could've, Halley," Caleb said, parrying her strike and returning with one of his own.

Halley deflected it, barely. Their swords clashed and Halley stepped in closer. Since she was smaller than Caleb, her sword was shorter. _When you have the shorter blade, get in close. _Caleb had taught her that trick. To him, it was one of the biggest sword fighting rules, besides not letting your guard down.

Halley looked Caleb in the face and said "I'm not a traitor. What I _should've_ done was kill you that day you caught me and Dakota up here." with that she kicked him in the stomach and sent him sprawling. Caleb's sword fell out of his hand and Halley kicked out of his reach.

She placed her foot on his chest and pointed her sword at his throat.

"Go ahead," Caleb said, "Kill me. I haven't done anything to you. I'm innocent of any crime. You'd just be wearing my blood on your hands."

"Killing your brother in cold blood is a crime," Halley snarled. "Abandoning your friends and family when they need you most. Stabbing and almost killing the very person that saved your life! Those are all crimes!" she was shouting by now. " Don't tell me your innocent. You are from innocent, you..." Halley let lose every foul word and name she knew, in both English _and_ Latin. Then without even stopping to think about it, she plunged her sword through Caleb's neck.

**I'm going to stop it there. In case you were wondering, all this happens in the same night. Also, don't get confused about Halley's dream… I plan on tying that into something **_**really**_** important later on.**

**New Chapter Coming Soon!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Kayla has officially become my co-author. Right now we are working on the end of the story (don't freak out, it won't be coming anytime soon). And let me tell you guys… the ending is totally EPIC! **

**Haha, that's all you get to know. Here's chapter 15. Enjoy =)**

**Halley**

Halley woke up to Reyna shaking her shoulders.

"Gosh, Reyna," she mumbled sleepily, "Would you stop?"

"Get up Halley!" Reyna's voice was urgent. Halley knew that something was wrong. But as she tried to slide out of her bunk, a sharp pain shot up her arm.

"Ahh, oww!" Halley cried, grabbing her arm.

"What is it?" Reyna asked. Then she noticed Halley was holding her arm. "Your arm?"

Halley nodded. "I don't know what's wrong," she thought for a moment, "Unless…" Halley looked up at Reyna in alarm. "Rey… can you get injured through a dream?"

Reyna thought a minute before saying "I guess you could… I've never really seen it before, but…" that's when she realized which arm Halley was holding, "Halley! That's the same arm you wounded on Mount Tam! Is that what you were dreaming about?"

Halley couldn't say anything. How could Reyna have guessed that, she had no clue. She could only nod. She felt the tears streaming down her face. That dream had been so real.

Suddenly, there was an explosion above them. Piper jumped in her bunk. In about five seconds, she and Halley were out of their beds, weapons drawn.

"What _was _that?" Piper asked.

"Laistrygonian giants are attacking the ship," Reyna said. "The others are already up there. But there's a problem. The giants aren't _on_ the ship. They're not even close. They're just throwing fireballs, _from the ground."_

Halley looked at her sword. It wouldn't be useful in this situation. They would need long range weapons for this battle. Unfortunately, Halley hadn't brought her bow.

Apparently, Reyna noticed Halley's dilemma, because she said "I have an extra bow, Halley." She walked over to her footlocker and dug through it until she pulled out a golden bow, complete with a full quiver of arrows.

"This is _your_ bow Reyna," Halley said, holding it in her hands. "What are you going to use."

"A little gift from my mom," Reyna said with a grin. She reached up to her necklace and gripped the crescent moon the way she would a bow. Suddenly, it wasn't a necklace charm anymore; it was a beautiful silver bow, one fit for the princess of the Hunter's.

"That's cool," Piper said, trying to be nonchalant.

"SUPER cool!" Halley said.

Reyna smiled. "Now let's go kill some giants," she said.

Halley strapped the quiver onto her back and gripped the bow in her hand. While Halley always preferred sword fighting, and close range combat, she could shoot a bow with the best of them. If you excluded the Apollo kids from the best of them, because their dad was the god of archery, so obviously they were great archers.

**Percy**

Percy wasn't very happy about fighting Laistrygonians again. Especially once he and Annabeth realized that the stupid things weren't even in the air. They were on the ground, throwing the fireballs up at the ship like they were shooting an airplane. Percy doubted the giants could even _see _them.

All he and Annabeth could do was yell insults at them, and dodge whatever fireball they blindly threw at them.

When Leo had gotten up there, he hadn't been all too happy about the ship being on fire. Fortunately, when he was building, he had thought to seal the deck and sides with something that fireproofed it, somewhat.

With him up there, the fight shifted a bit. Leo managed to catch the fireballs and hurl them back at the giants. He was really useful.

Jason came up after that, but since he fought with a sword, he wasn't much use either.

But then the other three girls came. Halley and Reyna were both armed with bows and arrows.

"Great!" Annabeth said when she saw them, "You two shoot at the giants. Leo, you keep doing what you're doing," Leo grinned as he caught another fireball in his hand, gave it and extra burst of flame, and tossed it back towards the giants.

Annabeth continued giving orders. "Percy and Jason, you two get us to the ground." Percy gave her a look, like _are you crazy? _Jason did too.

"It's the only way we'll get water to put the fires out," Annabeth said, her patience obviously running thin. "I'm pretty sure we're right above the Mississippi. You can land there. Piper and I will help any way we can."

Percy ran towards the wheel. He knew what he needed to do to get the ship to the ground. Annabeth was right about the Mississippi. Percy could sense the water below them, running smoothly on its course.

Jason came up behind him. "We need to point the nose down to descend." When Percy gave him annoyed look, Jason added "It's like a plane. That's how you land planes."

"I wouldn't know," Percy said, sounding a bit like a smart-elec. "I usually try to avoid anything having to deal with planes."

"I'm the same way with boats," Jason said. "But right now, this boat is in plane mode, so just listen to what I say."

Percy tried to not be annoyed by Jason. He did have a good point after all. They needed to get down out of the sky, and in order to do that, they had to make a boat think it was a plane.

Percy stepped to the side and let Jason take the wheel. He'd get him back once they got to the sea, but for right now, Percy let Jason do his "son of Jupiter" thing.

As Jason lowered the boat towards the ground, Percy got ready for the fight he knew was about to come. He doubted that Leo, Reyna, and Halley could've taken out all of the giants, and that meant that there would still be some down there, waiting to kill them.

They landed on the Mississippi, just like Annabeth had said. Percy had his sword drawn, Piper and Annabeth had their knives, Halley and Reyna both had bows, arrows notched. Percy couldn't help but think, from the way Halley looked, that she was ready to trade bow for sword any second. Leo extinguished his hand-flame, and reached into his tool belt for a hammer. Jason steadied the ship, and then joined Percy at the railing.

Percy was tense. This fight would be tough. But when he looked out to where he thought the giants were, he saw nothing. Just piles of monster dust, a few arrows, and small flames surrounding the area.

"Wow," Percy said, "Looks like you guys got them all. Good job."

Leo beamed while Halley and Reyna tried to look nonchalant, like taking out an entire group of Laistrygonian giants was something they did every day.

Annabeth didn't look so happy about the lack of giants. Percy knew what she was thinking, or at least had a pretty good idea. Being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth could come up with great ideas, but sometimes her great ideas came completely wrong times.

"What's up?" Percy asked her.

"This isn't right," she muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"A bad feeling as in something spooky and mystical is going on, or bad as in we're about to get attacked by something a whole lot worse than fireball throwing cannibals?" Percy asked. With his many years of experience, he had learned that Annabeth's "bad feelings" shouldn't be ignored.

"Both," Annabeth replied. "And I really don't like it."

Just then a huge roar filled the air. Following that came a voice saying things in words Percy didn't understand, but unfortunately recognized.

Annabeth's gray eyes opened wide. "Please tell me that's not…"

She was interrupted when a huge dragon like creature appeared out of the river fog. The creature had the upper body of a woman, and the lower body of a drakon. Around her waistline, multiple heads appeared all different animals.

"Kampê," Percy said, his voice in an awed whisper. "I hope she doesn't remember us, because if she does… we're dead."

**I know this is a short chapter, but I really needed to get it over with; because let's face it; this chapter is kind of awkward. It's definitely not one of my best, I'll tell you that.**

**Some of you might be wondering why I brought Kampê back in. Well I did some research on her, and a lot of sources say that its likely her parents were Gaea and Tartarus, which means the Giants are her brothers (if the giants are all dudes). So I figured that naturally she would be sided with the Giants, and that it would be very possible for her to come back.**

**So yeah, that's why she's back. **

**I'm going to warn you guys, these next few chapters are going to be hard to write. I really want to get the heroes out of the US and into Greece, because Greece is where all the awesome, epic stuff happens. So if the next few chapters seem a bit awkward (like this one), that's why. They might also be rushed, though I'll try not to do that.**

**Next Chapter: Heroes fight Kampê (you probably guessed that). We also get to see what our friends in San Fran are up to.**

**Ya'll know what to do! Review! Please and Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. I'm going to go ahead and warn you guys: It might get a little bit gruesome towards the end. I'm not going to tell you why, so you'll just have to read to find out. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Anyway here's chapter 16. Enjoy =)**

**Thalia**

Because," Hera said, "You are a necessity to combining the children of the gods."

As Hera said that, all Thalia could think of was _I thought that's why you switched Percy and Jason._

Apparently, Hera had read her mind, because she immediately turned towards Thalia and said "That was just the beginning Thalia Grace. Their job was to build the bridge, to bring the two powers together. It is up to the rest of you to unite them." Hera gestured to the rest of the group when she said that.

"Oookay," Thalia said. She was having trouble comprehending what the goddess meant. No one had ever really called her it, but Thalia could be a real Air Head sometimes.

"Juno means that it's our job to complete the alliance," said one of the Roman girls who looked a lot like Annabeth. Thalia figured she was a daughter of Athena, or Minerva as the Romans called her.

"That would make sense," said Rachel. "We're obviously together now. But we're not exactly united. I can tell that we all still have some… differences."

"Uh… who are you anyways?" this came from a different Roman girl. She and a few others had just come out of the woods, slightly out of breath. This girl was wearing normal clothes, like the Minerva girl, except she was wearing a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle of it. She was probably a daughter of Hecate **(I don't know the Roman name for Hecate. Just to make things simpler, I'm only going to use Roman names for the Major gods (12 Olympians, Hades, and maybe Hestia, since I actually know her name.)**

"Oh, right. Sorry," Rachel said cheerfully, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm the Oracle at Camp Half Blood."

The Romans shifted uncomfortably. Thalia didn't exactly understand why they did, but she figured it had something to do with Rachel being an Oracle.

"We should probably have proper introduction," Chiron said, looking at Lupa.

"You're absolutely right," the she wolf said, and then she turned to the Roman campers.

As if on cue, the tall muscular boy in armor stepped forward "Mark Carney, son of Mars."

_There's a shocker, _Thalia thought.

"Emily Williams, daughter of Minerva," said the girl Thalia had already pinned as a daughter of Minerva.

"Aisha Miller, daughter of Ceres." This came from one of the first four Romans, the girl who looked like she had just come in from working in the fields.

"Hazel McKinley, daughter of Hecate," the girl who had asked who Rachel was said.

"Bobby Smith, son of Vulcan," said a very large, muscular boy. Thalia tried not to think about the irony of a son of Vulcan having the last name Smith. Percy definitely would've pointed it out, just like he had with the Stoll brothers.

"Gwendolyn Flores, daughter of Persephone. But _please_ call me Gwen," said a pretty blonde girl dressed in a very colorful shirt and jeans with marker drawings in all colors on them. If Thalia hadn't known better, she would've sworn that this girl was related to Rachel.

Thalia noticed Nico out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at Gwen like she had just walked through a wall. She didn't know whether it was because she a daughter of Persephone (which was actually kind of surprising), or the fact that she was really pretty.

Thalia decided on the latter when she saw Travis nudging Nico and smirking. So the son of Hades had a crush on the daughter of Persephone. Irony much?

As Thalia was thinking about that, the last Roman stepped forward to introduce herself. She was dressed like a Hunter, but Thalia was positive that she had never seen her before. "I'm Adria, daughter of Neptune, First Lieutenant of the Roman Hunters of Diana."

**Jason**

The way Percy talked about Kampê made Jason really not want to be there right then. He looked at Reyna, who was standing beside him. "Who's Kampê?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Reyna replied, "I've heard of her, but I'm not very good with the Greek myths."

"Kampê was the warden the kept the Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones imprisoned for the Titans," Annabeth filled in, not sounding very enthusiastic. "We fought her once…"

"Twice," Percy mumbled in an unhappy tone.

"Right, twice," Annabeth agreed, shooting Percy an annoyed glance. "Both times she almost killed us, but the second time was a lot closer."

"If you called getting pinned to the ground by her feet close," Percy said in the same tone.

"That's great," Leo said, looking nervously in the direction Kampê's voice had come from, "But I think the important thing here is _how did you beat her_?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Jason could tell that they weren't very happy about their current situation.

"We didn't really," Annabeth finally said. "Our friend, Briares a Hundred Handed One, he threw rocks at her and buried her. _We," _she gestured to herself and Percy, "didn't really do much."

"Well that helps a lot," Halley said, frowning, "But since we seem to have a lack of Hundred Handed Ones, right now, what are we going to do?"

Another roar filled the air. And what was worse, this time when Kampê talked, they understood what she said "PERSEUS JACKSON! SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT!"

Percy swore under his breath. "Can't they remember _anyone else's_ name for once?" he muttered.

"We have to fight her, but how?" Annabeth asked. "You can't take her yourself Percy."

"No," Percy frowned then looked at Jason, "How do you feel about helping me take on a very large, scary, dragon lady?"

Jason didn't feel too great about it, but he had learned that it didn't matter how you felt about something like that; if you were fighting to help a friend. So he pulled his sword and said "Let's do it."

**Percy**

Their plan was: Boys distract in the front while the girls sneak around behind Kampê. None of the boys were very excited about their job, but knew that the girls were better sneakers than they were. Annabeth had her invisibility cap, Halley was a trained spy, and Reyna was a newly appointed Hunter. She was already good a stealth. Only Piper stayed behind with the boys, since they figured that her charm speaking powers would be very useful in distracting Kampê if they needed it.

So as the girls started making their way around and behind Kampê, Percy, Leo, Jason, and Piper walked up to in front of her.

"Hey Kampê!" Percy called, "I heard rumor you were looking for me. Yeah well here I am!"

Kampê roared even louder than she had before. Leo started shaking, though it looked like he was really trying not to, and Jason's grip on his sword tightened. Piper looked scared, but she still stood tall, her knife in her hand.

"Should we run now, or wait a few minutes?" Leo asked.

Kampê started making her way towards them. Percy could see her swinging her poisoned swords, and he wondered where she had gotten them, because last he had checked, hers was still in the attic at Camp Half Blood.

That's when he heard Halley's voice. Or at least he thought he heard it. She said "Percy, Annabeth said for you to trap Kampê in a water cocoon. Once you do that, have Jason hit it with lightening. That should take care of her."

Percy looked at Jason and Leo, trying to see if they had understood that. Jason looked about as confused as Percy felt, and Leo and Piper weren't even paying attention to them.

"Did you guys hear what Halley said?" Percy asked them. Jason nodded, but Leo and Piper looked confused.

"No, what did she say?" Piper asked.

"She gave us an idea of how to beat Kampê," Jason said. He looked at Percy.

"You think it'll work?" Percy asked him.

"Worth a shot," Jason responded, shrugging. "Leo, you and Piper distract Kampê. Give Percy and me enough time to get ready."

"Wait," Leo said, "What?"

"No time," Jason said hurriedly. Then he turned to Percy. "You can use the Mississippi as you water source, can't you?"

"Yeah," Percy said. He wasn't quite sure how the river god would feel about it, but right now he didn't have any other choice.

Percy concentrated on the water. He imagined it rising out of its bed and wrapping itself around Kampê. The water did just that. Before long, Kampê was trapped completely by the water.

"NOW JASON!" Percy called to him, his voice straining.

Suddenly the air pressure dropped. The smell of ozone filled the air. Jason raised his weapon, now a javelin, into the air. With a loud _ZAP! _lighting cracked down from the sky, hitting his javelin and shooting towards the trapped Kampê.

Since water is one of the best conductors of electricity, almost as soon as it hit Kampê, she was fired to a crisp. Percy cautiously released the water. Kampê's form disintegrated into dust. Percy watched as the dust blew away in the breeze Jason sent through, trying to disperse it far enough so that she couldn't reform. Then both Percy and Jason collapsed.

**Leo**

Leo didn't know what to do after Percy and Jason collapsed. He wasn't helpful in situations like this. He really wished the girls would show up soon.

Piper wasn't really much help right now either. As soon as Jason had collapsed, she had rushed to his side. Jason and Percy weren't unconscious; they were just too weak to stay on their feet.

"What should we do, Piper?" Leo asked.

"Chill out guys," Percy said sleepily. He was sitting on the ground, propping himself up by his arms. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, this happens a lot to demigods."

"Yeah," Jason said, yawning, "We'll be fine."

That's when the other three girls came running up.

"You guys got my message!" Halley yelled excitedly. Then she said, more to herself, "Can't believe that actually worked."

"Yeah, we got your message," Percy said, "But what did you do?"

"I'm not really sure," Halley said, giving a meek smile. "Reyna told me to try and send a mental message to you guys, so you could hear Annabeth's plan. I didn't think it would work, but it did." Halley seemed really happy that it had worked.

"You'll have to explain more in depth later," Reyna said, "But right now I say we get back on the boat and get away from here before…" she didn't finish. They all knew what she meant, and they all knew why she hadn't continued. If she had finished saying what she had been, they probably would've been swamped by monsters before any of them could react.

They all agreed about getting back on the boat. With a little help from the others, Jason and Percy got back on their feet. With some difficulty, they managed to climb up the ladder to the deck of the ship.

"So…" Leo said.

"Percy and Jason should go rest," Reyna said. When they both started to protest she added: "Or I could just borrow a hammer from Leo and hit you both with it."

Leo pulled a hammer out of his belt to add emphasis. That got them moving. Despite their drowsiness, they were below deck in about thirty seconds.

The others were quiet for a while after that. Then, all at once, they started cracking up laughing.

"At least we know how to persuade them," Annabeth laughed.

"Yep," Halley said. She was laying down on the deck, looking up at the stars. Leo had no idea why she was doing that, but he couldn't help but think about how normal she looked. He would even go as far to say she looked pretty.

"Annabeth, you should go on to sleep too," Reyna said. "You've been up all night."

"You should too," Annabeth said back to her.

Reyna nodded, and the two of them walked on down below deck.

Leo, Halley and Piper sat in quiet for a few minutes. Finally Halley said "So… Have you guys known each other long?" It wasn't a very good question, but Leo could tell it was her attempt to get a conversation going. So he answered it.

"We met at the beginning of the school year at the 'Wilderness School'," Leo took his hands of the wheel long enough to put air quotes around Wilderness School.

Piper grinned when she added, "Where kids are the animals."

That made Leo laugh even more than. Soon Piper was laughing too. And Halley, who didn't seem like one to miss out on a joke, joined in. Leo didn't know if it was because they were all sleep deprived, or just completely losing their minds, but he didn't care.

When they had calmed down a bit, Piper walked over to where Halley was still laying in the middle of the deck. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Nope," Halley answered, "Go ahead."

The two girls laid there looking up at the stars. Piper started to tell an old Cherokee story her dad had once told her, something about magic glowing hedgehogs from what Leo heard. He was busy piloting the ship, so he wasn't really paying attention.

At least he didn't pay attention, until the Halley asked how much battle Leo and Piper had seen. Even though Leo had only known he was a demigod for about six months, he knew that battle was a very touchy subject for most of the more experienced half-bloods.

Piper quietly answered that they had only been in a few battles, all of which they had had Jason's help. Of course, in both of those they had fought a giant, but Jason had taken on those.

Halley listened closely as Piper talked about their quest to rescue Hera. Leo was surprised she remembered the details that well. With his ADHD brain he never could've done that.

When Piper finished, Halley remained quiet. She was looking up at the sky; looking like she was deep in thought. Leo thought that she looked awesome like that. So calm and peaceful, but if need be could take of someone's head in a second.

When Halley did finally speak, her voice sounded far away, like she wasn't really there. "Battles are the worst part of being a demigod," she said. "They are horrible and ugly. The only people I know who actually like battles are the children of Mars, but that's understandable, since their dad is the war god. But other than that, I don't really know anyone who likes battles."

Leo thought carefully before he cautiously asked "How many battles have you been in?"

Halley got a faraway look in eyes. "Too many," she said in a sad voice. She rubbed her arm like it was hurting. Leo wondered what she had done to it.

"You fought in the battle on Mount Tam didn't you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Halley said, "That was the worst battle I've ever been in. We lost about half of our campers there, including many of my siblings." Halley quickly wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Like I said, battles aren't fun."

Leo could feel Halley's pain. She understood what it was like to lose someone close to you. But that also made Leo think, _who had she lost_? If it was a boyfriend, well then Leo's chances were getting slimmer and slimmer.

Leo frowned. Did he really like this girl? Sure she was pretty, and deadly. Leo figured that it would probably be best to stay on her good side. Thing was, Leo had never really been attracted to _normal_ girls. All the girls he had ever liked came with a 100% guarantee that they would reject him. Halley wasn't like that. She actually laughed at his jokes, talked to him like he wasn't an idiot, and didn't role her eyes every time he said something stupid. She was pretty much the exact opposite of all the other girls Leo had ever liked.

He looked up when he felt someone staring at him. It was Piper, giving him a "_what are you thinking about?" _look.

Leo blushed. He figured that since Piper was daughter of the goddess of love, she would figure it out eventually. No need to discuss it now.

But of course, Piper had other ideas. She got up from where she was laying next to Halley and walked over to Leo.

"Alright Leo," she said, "Spit it out. And I'm not taking 'it's nothing' for an answer."

**Halley**

Halley lay there quietly while Piper and Leo talked. She didn't know what they were talking about, and she didn't really care. Halley had other things on her mind that didn't involve them.

She was thinking about her dream, or more importantly, why she had had it. It was so confusing, and it made her want to cry just thinking about it. Plus the fact that her arm wound felt brand new. They hadn't had time for Reyna to look at it earlier, and Halley didn't want to disturb her now. Reyna needed to sleep, after all that had happened today.

Halley self-consciously rubbed her arm. Her dream had reminded her about the old wound... she didn't want to think that she had actually re-injured it. It wasn't bleeding, so it wasn't like she had reopened it.

Halley sighed. That dream had been a warning... she was certain of that. Thing was, it hadn't shown the whole story. Halley remembered what had happened that horrible day. Killing Caleb had been heart-wrenching, but what had happened next was the worst:

_-Flashback-_

_After she had killed Caleb, Halley had collapsed to her knees._

_Tears streamed out of her closed eyes. She was shaking all over; her breathing was more of a sob._

_That's when she heard Dakota's voice. At first Halley thought she was delusional, and then she decided that she was dead. Some monster must have come up behind her and killed her. Only problem with that idea was that when she opened her eyes, she was still kneeling in the middle of a battle field, the bodies of her two dead brothers beside her._

_Then she heard Dakota's voice again, saying her name. It was faint, and full of pain. Halley looked over to where he was laying._

_"Dakota?" she asked, timidly._

_He coughed, his whole body shaking. Halley immediately went to his side. Dakota was alive, but she could tell it wouldn't be for long. He was already surrounded by a pool of his own blood, which Halley was now kneeling in. she didn't care though. She grabbed her brother's hand, showing that she was there for him._

_"Halley," Dakota said. Halley could hear the struggle in his voice, like it was taking too much energy to just say her name._

_"I'm here," Halley said, choking back tears._

_"Caleb…" Dakota started, but he had to stop when he went into a horrible coughing fit. Blood came out of his mouth and Halley tried not to gag. She wasn't squeamish in the least bit, but seeing her brother like that... she felt like her own heart was being ripped out of her chest and cut into pieces._

_"Yes Caleb," Halley said "He stabbed you. But he's gone now." her voice caught on that last sentence._

_"You killed him," Dakota said. It wasn't a question. Dakota knew that Halley had wanted to kill Caleb for a long time. She had sworn that she would._

_Halley nodded._

_"Glad you kept your promise," Dakota said. Another round a coughing took over him. "Of course, I've never known you to break one."_

_Halley knew what he meant. She always kept her promises; and if she couldn't, she'd find some way to make up for it. It was her fatal flaw. Hers was probably one of the worst, because it seemed like such a good thing, but it could come back to bite her later. More than once Halley had wound up in sticky situations because of a promise she'd made._

_Halley smiled. Even when he was dying, Dakota could still be funny._

_But then everything went wrong. Dakota started coughing again, but it was worse this time. His body shook uncontrollably. So much blood came out of his mouth that Halley had to turn him on his side so he wouldn't choke on it. When she did that, her hand touched the spot where Caleb had stabbed him. It was warm with blood, and very deep. Halley was surprised that Dakota was still alive._

"_Oh, Kota," she murmured. Tears streamed down her face as his coughing fit quieted. His breathing was raged, but he still managed to speak._

"_Halley," he said. _

"_Yes, Dakota," her voice soft and comforting. "What is it?" she felt like she needed to do something for him, but didn't know what._

_Dakota grasped her hand, and looked her straight in the eyes. Halley couldn't turn away from her brother... instead she looked right back into his dying eyes._

"_Halley," he said, "you have to promise me something. You have to promise me..." another coughing fit took over his body._

_Halley could tell that Dakota didn't have much time left. She also knew that this promise had to be huge, or else he wouldn't be asking her. Halley's fatal flaw was promise keeping; she never broke a promise if she could help it. And if she couldn't keep it, she'd find a way to make up for it._

_Dakota stopped coughing and continued what he had been saying: "Halley, promise me that you'll keep Jason safe. That you won't let him die. For some reason I feel that the two of you are going to be helping the gods even more than you are now."_

_Halley just stared at him. What was he talking about? Sure Dakota and Jason were best friends, but Dakota knew that Jason was probably number one most wanted on any monsters list. Promising to keep him alive would be like promising it would snow in may... possible, but unlikely._

_Still, this was her brothers dying wish. Halley couldn't just not promise, even though it made her feel like she was signing her own death warrant._

_"I promise, Dakota," she said, tears running down her cheek, "I promise."_

_With that, Dakota closed his eyes and breathed his last breath._

_-End Flashback—_

Halley felt tears coming to her eyes. She had almost forgotten about that promise. She hadn't even thought about it when Jason had disappeared. The dream had reminded her about that.

Halley really needed to talk to someone, but she didn't want to wake Reyna or the others up, and she doubted that Piper and Leo would be much help. So she just sighed and sat up. The stars had started to fade with morning coming, and soon the sun would be up. Halley loved watching sunrises. They promised hope that this day would be better than the last.

Of course, sunrises were also sad to Halley. She and Dakota had watched the sunrise together on August 18, the same day they had fought on Mount Tam. The same day that Dakota had died.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a girl's voice said behind her.

Halley turned to see Reyna standing there. Her face shone in the morning sun, much like it had last night in the moonlight.

"Reyna," Halley said, "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Dreams?" Halley asked. Dreams was one of the most common reasons why demigods had trouble sleeping, after fighting for the lives.

Reyna nodded. "I don't like it," she said frowning, "What I think it means… I don't like it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Halley asked.

"No, not until I figure out more about it," Reyna turned her head towards Halley. "But I _do _want to hear about yours. Why don't we go down to the navigation room? You can tell me about it there."

Halley nodded. She really did need to talk to someone about her dream, and she figured Reyna was the best choice. It did bother her a little bit thinking about how fast Reyna had caught on earlier to which arm had been bothering Halley when she woke up. And how it had led her to figure out what Halley's dream had been.

Halley decided that her best option was to follow Reyna to the navigation room.

**Alright so next chapter we get to hear what Reyna thinks about Halley's dream. Hopefully we'll also get to see the reactions of the others in San Fran after they hear about Adria.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Review! Please! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was suffering from writer's block and homework. Stupid Latin!**

**Anyways here's chapter 17. Enjoy =)**

**Reyna**

As Reyna and Halley made their way down to the navigation room, all Reyna could think about was her vision. Halley had said that she had dreamed about the battle at Mount Tam, and Reyna couldn't help but think that Halley's dream and her vision were connected.

Halley remained quiet while they walked down to the navigation room. Reyna tried not to notice, but couldn't help but think how un-Halley-like that was. She _always _had something to say, no matter the situation. Halley was known for her mouth.

Reyna didn't say anything until they had reached their destination. The navigation room was at the back of the ship, right below the steering deck. The back was a huge window. Even though they were sailing due east, straight into the sun, the room was now filled with sunlight. Reyna paused for a moment and just let the light hit her face. Sunlight always made her feel stronger, more confident.

Halley stood there watching her for a moment. She had a sad smile on her face, like she was remembering better times, but the memories were sad. "No wonder you wanted to come down here," she told Reyna, "I think I might need sunglasses." She shaded her eyes jokingly.

Reyna laughed, glad that Halley was able to joke around. The daughter of Mercury had been so serious lately, at least as serious as a child of Mercury could be. Reyna hated to change Halley's mood, but she need to hear about Halley's dream. "Good to know," Reyna laughed, before turning serious, "So… what was your dream about?"

Halley's smile faded. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs around the map table. "It was about the battle on Mount Tam," she said, hanging her head. "It… it was when I killed Caleb." Her voice shook as she said that.

"When you killed Caleb?" Reyna had heard the story before. Halley had told her.

Halley nodded, her head still lowered. "That was actually the end of it," she said. "It began just before he killed Dakota."

"Oh," Reyna walked over and sat down beside her friend, laying her hand on her shoulder. She knew how Halley must be feeling right now. Reliving the death of her brothers… Reyna hated dreams like that. More than once she had woken up with tears streaming down her face because she had dreamed about Alley.

Halley looked up at Reyna, her eyes bloodshot. "Reyna, it's not the dream that has me worried… It made me remember something that happened after," her voice cracked.

Suddenly, Reyna was very alert. Was Halley talking about when she had found her? That was what Reyna's vision had been about. "What was that?" Reyna asked cautiously.

Halley sighed. Reyna could see the tired look in her eyes. "Before you found me," she said, "I…I talked to Dakota."

Reyna's face changed to a confused look, and she gave a really intelligent answer "Huh?"

"I talked to Dakota. He hadn't… died yet, like I had thought. We talked and… he asked me to do something for him," Halley looked at Reyna, like she was trying to read what she was thinking.

Reyna hesitated, "By asking you to do something," she said, "Does that mean…" Reyna didn't want to think about what Halley could mean.

"He asked me to promise to keep Jason safe!" Halley said quickly, her voicing rising.

Reyna just starred in shock at Halley. "Did you?" she asked. She was really starting to worry now. Halley, making a promise like that…

Halley didn't answer. She just hung her head and looked at her Converse. (Halley could actually change her shoes into anything, but she preferred to leave them as Converse).

"DID YOU!" Reyna was almost shouting now. She was so worried about this. Halley's fatal flaw… Reyna knew that this would be one promise that would get the daughter of Mercury into A LOT of trouble.

Halley nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "It was his dying wish, Reyna. How could I _not_ promise?"

Reyna considered this. Halley had an excellent point. They had all been trained at camp to honor the final wishes of fallen comrades. Still…

"Halley," Reyna said cautiously. She didn't say anything else though. She didn't know what else to say.

Halley looked at Reyna. "I don't know what to do. I can't ignore this. But trying to keep Jason safe? That's like trying to…" she frowned, like she was trying to come up with something to compare it to, but couldn't.

"I understand that," Reyna sympathized, "What I don't understand is why you've never told me this before."

Halley blushed. "I forgot," she said. "Once you found me during the battle… I knew that we had to go find Jason. Then we had to fight, so I couldn't tell you then, and then we went back to the infirmary..." she stopped suddenly.

Reyna tried to hide the hurt look on her face. When they had gotten to the infirmary, they had found Alley. Reyna had left Jason and Halley to the hands of the other Apollo medics, and had focused just on Alley. They had both been there when Alley had spoken that prophecy.

"Oh," Reyna said, "Okay." Reyna paused as another thought came to her, "But you never forget promises, Halley. How did you forget this one?"

"I'm not sure," Halley answered with a puzzled look on her face. "I guess that I thought I had fulfilled it when we helped Jason with Krios," she didn't sound very convinced.

"But now…"

Halley sighed, "I don't think it is fulfilled, especially now that I remember it. The funny thing is that the entire time Jason was missing this didn't cross my mind once."

"Do you think that maybe Juno took that from your memory?"

"I never really thought about it, but now that you mention it… you could be right, Reyna. Maybe there is a reason for me not remembering this promise till now." Halley only looked a little bit relieved. Reyna could tell she was still really stressed about it.

"It'll be ok," Reyna said reassuringly, "I'll help you as much as I can."

"But Reyna…" Halley started. She was interrupted when Annabeth and Percy walked through the door.

"Oh sorry," Annabeth said, "We're not interrupting, are we?"

Reyna glanced at Halley who shrugged. "No you're not interrupting," she said.

"Okay, good," Annabeth sighed. "Percy just needed to send some Iris Messages, and this is the best place to do it."

Percy held up a zip-lock baggy full of gold coins that Reyna didn't recognize. "I figured I should probably tell my mom I'm alive," he said with a grin. "And my brother, and my best friend."

"Go," Annabeth said pushing Percy towards the miniature fountain at the back of the room. It was something Leo and Annabeth had come up with. They had figured they would have to send Iris messages at some point during the trip, so they decided to install a fountain to allow them to do that.

Percy laughed as he walked over to the fountain. Annabeth watched him with a smiled. Then she turned towards Reyna and Halley. "What's up?" she asked.

Halley shrugged, "Nothing much. Reyna just wanted to come down here so she could sit in the sunshine in comfort." She smirked at Reyna.

"Hey!" Reyna said gently punching Halley on the arm.

Annabeth laughed. "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Nope, go ahead," Reyna said.

Annabeth sat down just as Percy's mom called over the Iris Message "OH-MY-GOSH-PERCY! WHERE-HAVE-YOU-BEEN! YOU-HAVE-NO-IDEA-HOW-WORRIED-I-WAS!" She said it very quickly, and it took Reyna a few seconds to decipher what she said.

Percy muttered something inaudible, and Annabeth laughed. "I can understand how Sally feels," she said to Halley and Reyna. "I almost said the exact same thing to him when we landed at your camp."

Halley and Reyna both laughed. "Same thing happened to us when Jason arrived," Reyna said.

"Yeah," Halley agreed, "I'm surprised Reyna didn't tackle him." Reyna punched her again, "Ow! Reyna, that was my bad arm!"

"Oh, gods. I'm sorry Halley."

"Bad arm?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I injured it last summer in the battle at Mount Tam." Halley replied. Reyna could see the sad look on her face. "It still hurts sometimes, especially after…" she didn't finish.

"I injured my arm last year in the battle in New York," Annabeth said. "I took a knife for Percy."

"I thought he was invulnerable," Reyna said, "Did you not know that? Or had he not been to the Styx yet?"

"Oh I had been to the Styx by then," Percy said from across the room. "Worst bath ever. And Annabeth knew that too. But if she hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."

"You know his Achilles spot!" Halley said excitedly, like it all had just clicked in her mind.

Annabeth glanced at Percy, who shrugged. "I didn't then," she said. "I just had this feeling that he was in trouble."

"But you do now?" Reyna asked curiously.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look that read _Should we tell them? _Reyna quickly added "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"Yeah, it's none of our business anyways," Halley agreed.

"It's okay," Percy said. "Annabeth does know where my weak spot is, and she's the only one who does."

Just then, there was a loud _thump _sound from the deck. "What was that?" Halley asked.

"Not sure," Annabeth said, frowning at the ceiling. "Maybe we should…"

Suddenly, Piper ran through the door. "Jason and Leo sent me to tell you guys not to worry, that the _thump_ sound was just Leo falling out of the crow's nest."

Reyna jumped out of her seat. "Oh my gods! Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Piper said, waving her hand dismissively. "He landed on Jason."

Halley and Percy started cracking up at that and Annabeth grinned. Reyna just stood there staring at them, like they had lost their minds.

"How do you find that funny?" she wanted to know. Being a healer, she was usually one of the last people to laugh at other people's pain.

"How can you not?" Halley asked, out of breath. "I swear, Reyna, you've become so serious lately."

"Well forgive me for trying to do my job!" Reyna said defiantly. She glared at Halley. The daughter of Mercury was always joking around. "I doubt _you_ even have a serious bone in your body, Halley!"

The two girls stared at each, both looking ready to go at each other. Just as both of them started to reach for their weapons, Percy jumped between them. "Whoa, guys, chill."

"Seriously," Annabeth said, "The last thing we need right now is you two turning against each other."

Reyna shook her head and took a step back, letting her hand drop from her necklace. She frowned. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she didn't like the way her gut was feeling right now. And her head was spinning. One look at Halley, showed that she was feeling confused also.

"What…" Halley started to ask.

"Not sure," Reyna said, shaking her head, trying to clear it.

"Um…" Piper said nervously, "I think I might know. But before I do, I should probably finish relaying Jason and Leo's message: They wanted Percy to come up to the deck… I'm not sure why though."

"Well, I'd better go," Percy said, "Since they asked me to." He glanced warily at Reyna and Halley, and then leaned down to give Annabeth a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

**Piper**

Piper didn't have a good feeling about what had just happened with Reyna and Halley. The way they had just gone off at each other… it was very similar to the way Jason and Leo had acted when they were in Medea's department store. Piper was scared that _she_ had made the two girls do that, since she was the only charm speaker on the boat.

Once Percy left, Annabeth, Halley and Reyna turned to face Piper. "So," Reyna asked. "You said you had an idea about what just happened?"

"Yeah," Piper said quietly. "It's just that this reminded me of the time Jason, Leo and I were in Chicago. We were in Medea's department store… and well, Medea charm spoke Leo and Jason into fighting each other. It didn't have any effect on me because I'm a charm speaker."

"So you think that's what happened to us?" Halley asked, "That someone charm-spoke us into turning against each other?"

Piper nodded. "That's the only way I think something like this would happen. Jason and Leo are best friends, like you two," she gestured to Reyna and Halley, "and best friends don't just turn against each other… unless they're persuaded to." Piper hung her head and mumbled "I just hope it wasn't me that persuaded you to do that."

Reyna and Halley didn't hear her, but Annabeth did. "It wasn't you, Piper," she said. "I've heard your charm speaking voice before, and I don't think that you've used it on this trip… let alone this morning." Annabeth paused for a second, and then started laughing, "Unless you used it to persuade Leo to fall out of the crow's nest onto Jason."

Piper grinned, and Reyna and Halley both started laughing too.

"Wish I could've seen that," Halley said.

"Yeah," Reyna agreed. Then her smiled faded as she got a blank look in her eyes.

"Reyna?" Halley asked, serious now, "You okay?"

Reyna's knees buckled, and she fell backwards. Halley caught her and helped her sit down as Annabeth and Piper rushed to her side. "What just happened?" Annabeth asked to no one in particular.

Halley didn't say anything. She had her lips pursed, and her eyes trained on Reyna, though it didn't really seem like she was looking at Reyna. Piper could tell that Halley was thinking about something.

Reyna placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head, like she was trying to clear her thoughts. "That was really weird," she muttered, before she realized that three people were staring at her with concern. Reyna startled a bit, like she was coming out of a daze "Oh, uh, sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Annabeth asked you what just happened," Piper said.

Reyna got a nervous look on her face "Oh, well, I uh…" she stammered.

"Reyna," Halley said, "Are you a prophecy speaker?"

Piper found that comment very random.

Reyna looked up in shock at Halley. "How'd you find out?" she asked.

"Alley used to blank out too," Halley said sympathetically, "And ever since you spoke that prophecy yesterday… Well let's just say that Jason and I had our suspicions."

Annabeth looked thoughtfully at Reyna. Finally she said, "Since you obviously didn't speak a prophecy, then you must have had a vision. Doesn't that happen to prophecy speakers sometimes?" The question was pointed at Halley.

The daughter of Mercury nodded. "There are two powers associated with prophecy speakers. One is prophecy speaking, obviously. The other is seeing. Seers have visions about the past, present, or even future. In Alley's case she was mainly a prophecy speaker, meaning she had more prophecies than visions." Halley turned towards Reyna. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

Reyna hung her head. "Only once," she said, "Yesterday, before I spoke that prophecy."

"What was it about?" Halley asked.

"When I found you on Mount Tam," Reyna said quietly.

Halley's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, and then added, "So that's how you figured out what my dream was about so quickly!"

Reyna nodded. Annabeth then asked "What was the vision you just had about, Reyna?"

The daughter of Apollo thought for a moment before saying "It's kind of hard to describe. It wasn't one clear vision, or a complete scene. It was just mini clips flashing in my mind."

"Do you remember any of them?" Halley asked.

"Some of them," Reyna said, "I remember there was a fighting clip, then a cage on a mountain, and a really sleepy, gravelly voice saying something I couldn't make out." She thought for a second. "There was also a knife. I couldn't see it very well, but I think it was either bronze or gold. I didn't see the person holding the knife, but they were holding it in the air, like they were about to stab someone."

Piper really didn't like the sound of that. She and Annabeth exchanged glances. They both used bronze knifes… it could easily be them in that picture.

"The hand," Piper said, "Could you see it?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't that… noticeable."

"Could you see it well enough to determine anything about the person holding it?" Annabeth asked.

Reyna closed her eyes like she was trying to remember. "Yes," she said. "The hand is definitely feminine, and really tan. There's no nail polish or jewelry that I can see." She opened her eyes. "Doubt that was very helpful."

Piper frowned. All that had proven was that the chances of her or Annabeth being the person had just grown. Both of them were tan, and neither wore extremely noticeable nail polish or hand jewelry.

"That's okay, Reyna," Annabeth said. "We're probably just over reacting about it."

**Reyna**

Just over reacting about it. Right. Reyna wished that was true. The truth was that Reyna hadn't told them the whole story. She had seen who was holding the knife, and she had seen who that person was stabbing. But she wasn't about to tell them that. She doubted she could even tell Halley, her best friend.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth couldn't help and notice the faraway look on Reyna's face. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but thought better of it. Reyna had already been through a lot that day, and it was only ten o'clock.

That's when Jason came running through the door. "Hey girls," he said, "Just letting you know that we will be landing soon."

"Why?" Annabeth asked. She checked the navigation table, which had been magically enabled to tell where they were on the map. It also had all of their planned stopped marked. As far as Annabeth could tell, they weren't anywhere close to a planned stop. They were just above the Tennessee, Georgia, and North Carolina state line, the place where all three states touched.

"Grover sent Percy an Iris Message telling him to stop at Hiwassee Lake. I think he will be there… probably to see us before we go fight for our lives."

Annabeth tried to mask the confused look on her face. She looked at the map to see what lake Jason was talking about. The first thing she noticed about it was the size. "Jason that lake is tiny."

"It's bigger than the one at camp," Halley said, pointing to it. "Landing in it shouldn't be a problem."

"Not to mention, Annabeth," Percy said as he appeared in the doorway behind Jason, "That the Hiwassee Dam is the tallest overflow dam in the Western Hemisphere."

That caught Annabeth's attention. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Percy said grinning. "It was built by the TVA during the Great Depression…"

"Alright!" Annabeth said excitedly. "Let's go see a dam!"

**Alright, so I figure you guys are probably wondering where the heck Hiwassee Dam is. Well, if you're not from that area, you'd think it's the middle of nowhere… which I can agree to. If you are from that area, you know that it's pretty much the middle of everywhere. Hiwassee Dam (Hiwassee Dam is actually a community; the official town name is Murphy… and it's in North Carolina, but right on the border of Tennessee and Georgia) is two hours from Asheville, Atlanta, and Chattanooga. My dad says it's the hub of the south.**

**In case if you haven't figured it out yet, the reason I know all this is because I live in Hiwassee Dam. My school is actually Hiwassee Dam High School… and yes, we do call it the Dam School. It's kinda funny because one of our math teachers' name is Hale. So I've decided that we're the only school that can say "Welcome to the Dam School; go to Hale for math."**

**Next chapter: We have a halfway flashback to the Titan's Curse. And of course we get a visit from everyone's favorite satyr (unless you're a Coach Hedge fan; not that I blame you).**

**You know the drill! Review! Please and Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18! Enjoy =)**

**Nico**

Nico didn't know which surprised him more: Gwen, daughter of Persephone or Adria, daughter of Neptune. One thing was certain though; Nico definitely wanted to get to know this Gwen girl better.

She looked so pretty in her brightly colored clothes, her brown hair pulled into a side ponytail. Her green eyes danced with all sorts of colors...

Nico was shaken out of his daze when Thalia nudged him. She had been more surprised by Adria, which Nico could understand, since Adria was a hunter.

"She's a daughter of Neptune!" Thalia whispered to him. "That means Poseidon broke the oath twice, just like my dad."

Adria must have heard her because she said "My father only broke the oath once, when he sired Percy Jackson. I was born long before that oath was made."

"And when was that?" Thalia wanted to know.

"I was born during the roman empire, close to the end," Adria said. "Back then, daughters of the gods weren not given much recognition, unless you were a daughter of Venus. But as a daughter of the eldest gods, I had to train like a soldier, or else I wouldn't have survived."

They all understood what she meant. Children of the big three got chased by monsters more than most... at least normally. Of course Adria would have to learn how to fight.

"I joined the hunters when the empire started to fall. The gods had started to prepare to move, and their children were helping them. Most of the demigods were in their teens or older, since the Romans had turned from the gods which meant there wasn't many young demigods. I was one of the many girl heroes to join the hunt. A lot of them didn't last though." Adria seemed sad about that.

"So you've been leader of the Roman hunt that long?" Thalia asked.

"No," Adria answered. "I've only been leader of that hunt since the civil war. Before that, the Roman and Greek demigods were still united, kind of. That meant that the Hunters were joined also. I served as lieutenant to Zoë Nightshade for the many years before that. When the demigods split, Diana thought it would be best to separate the Hunters also. So I became first lieutenant of the Roman hunt."

Thalia nodded like this made since to her. Nico didn't understand it but he wasn't going to ask Adria anything. Travis Stoll took care of that.

"So where were the Roman hunters during the Titan war?" he asked.

Adria opened her mouth to answer, but Emily spoke up first "They were fighting with us on Mount Tam," she said. "And now that we're," she gestured to the Romans, "done with our introductions, why don't you tell us who _you_ are?"

They all shifted uneasily. Apparently, none of them wanted to speak up first. Clarisse, who wasn't easily intimidated, spoke finally "I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." as if to prove her point, she lifted her _third_ electric spear and pointed it at the Romans.

The Stoll brothers spoke next, not wanting to be outdone. "I'm Travis Stoll," Travis said, and then gestured to his brother "this is my brother Connor..."

"We're sons of Hermes," Connor finished for him.

The Romans gave the expected response by nonchalantly checking their pockets, making sure all their possessions were still there. Which of course made the Stolls laugh and exchange high fives.

The introductions continued with Will, "I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo."

That's how the rest of the introductions went. Nico noticed that there wasn't many girls involved in their group, where the majority of the Romans had been girls. The others in their group included: Butch, Pollux, Miranda from the Demeter cabin, Lou Ellen from Hecate, and others.

Then it came down to Thalia and Nico. Why they had left the two kids of the big three till the end, Nico didn't know. Thalia had already kind of announced that she was the daughter of Zeus when she had talked about the oath. Of course, she didn't know if the others had heard or not.

Nico looked at Thalia and signaled her to go first, but she shook her head. Nico grumbled as he stepped out and said "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." before anyone could react, and say something about his dad breaking the oath, Nico quickly added "I was born before the oath was made too. My dad sent me and my sister to this hotel in Vegas where we stayed for, like seventy years."

"You have a sister?" Gwen asked, her multi-colored eyes turned intently on nico.

Nico swallowed. He hated being the middle of attention. "Yeah," he said. "Well actually, I had a sister. She died on a quest a few years ago."

"Oh," Gwen said softly, "I'm sorry."

Nico shrugged. He was used to it by now. Apparently, talking to your sister's ghost could help someone get over their death pretty quickly.

Everyone then turned their attention to Thalia. She straightened and said "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, First Lieutenant of the Greek Hunters of Artemis."

Everyone started murmuring about what she had said. Finally Hazel spoke up "You said your last name was Grace. Are you Jason's sister?"

"Yep," Thalia said, "Though our situation is a bit odd, since I'm Greek and he's Roman. But we really are full siblings."

"I've never heard of anything like that before," Emily said.

"Yeah, well you hadn't heard of Greek demigods till a few months ago either," Bobby said with a smirk.

Nico watched as Emily playfully slapped Bobby, who then proceeded to act hurt and went crying to Hazel, who laughed and pushed him away. They all acted like a family should act, at least the way Nico thought a family should act.

**Gwen**

Gwen tried not to notice Nico looking at her. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she was thinking that he wasn't really how she expected a son of Pluto/Hades to look. She had always thought that a son of Hades would look like either an evil mastermind scientist creepo, or maybe a grim-reaper. But Nico didn't look like that… he looked like a normal fourteen year old kid… with an obsession for black clothes. Gwen thought he looked kinda cute.

Hazel elbowed Gwen in the side. "Your staring," she whispered.

"So what," Gwen quiped back. Hazel might've been her best friend, but the daughter of Trivia **(thanks to one reviewer… who I can't remember the name of but thanks!... I have discovered Roman name for Hecate. Since that last chapter was in Thalia's POV just pretend that she doesn't know the name) **could get annoying from time to time. _Especially_ when she started sticking her nose in other people's business.

"He _is _kinda cute," Hazel said with a smirk, "Wouldn't it be totally ironic if you two, like, started going out?"

Gwen stared at Hazel in disbelief. "Since when did _you _become a daughter of Venus?"

"Since my best friend started making goo-goo eyes at a certain son of Pluto!" Hazel laughed.

"Hades," Gwen said back, "He's Greek."

"Yeah, ok," Hazel said rolling her eyes. "I don't get you."

_You're not the only one,_ Gwen thought, _sometimes I don't get myself._

**Adria**

_Why did Diana send me here?_ Adria thought. She could care less about combining the camps; what good would come of it? Who says that just because the camps had been kept completely separate from each other for over a hundred years that they would all of a sudden get along. Sure, the Romans hadn't shot down the _Argo II_ like they could have, but that was probably only because Jason had been on board.

Adria glanced around the group. They all were teenagers, the youngest being thirteen/fourteen; the oldest being eighteenish. And of course there were the three adults: Juno, Lupa, and Chiron. Adria figured that she was probably one of the oldest here, even if she only appeared fourteen. She turned when she felt Thalia's gaze on her. The other Hunter looked about fifteen, but with Hunter's you can never tell their true age by how they look. Adria figured that Thalia had been born within the last century, since Adria hadn't met her before.

Thalia noticed Adria looking at her, and walked over to where she was standing. She was smiling when she said "So you're the leader of the Roman Hunters?"

"Yes," Adria said, "And you are the leader of the Greeks. What happened to Zoë?"

Thalia's smile fell. "Zoë died a few years back. Lady Artemis took her spirit and made the Huntress constellation out of it." She paused to study Adria. "Did you not notice the constellation?"

"I noticed it. I just… never thought it was Zoë. She had been with the Hunters for so long…"

Adria was interrupted when Juno said "All of you have been chosen to complete the process Percy Jackson and Jason Grace started. The Roman and Greek demigods must join forces if we are to prevail against the giants and Gaea. And that includes the Hunters." Juno's gaze fell on Thalia and Adria.

"Guess that's _our_ job," Thalia said with a smirk.

"I suppose so," Adria agreed.

**Jason**

Percy, Annabeth, and Piper had gone up on deck. Jason was about to follow when he noticed Reyna and Halley were lagging behind. The two girls seemed to be in a serious conversation, that probably didn't involve Jason, but he wanted to know what it was about.  
"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Halley jumped, and spun around to face him. Reyna looked up solemnly. Jason noticed her eyes were bloodshot, like she had been crying.

When they realized who had asked them that, Reyna said "My vision."

She said it very quietly; Jason had trouble hearing her. Halley clarified: "Reyna had a vision," she said, "And I think she's holding back information."

Reyna turned to Halley. "Like I said, what does it matter to you if I am or not? None of it involves you."

"I'm a spy," Halley said indignantly, "Gathering information is what I do, whether it involves me or not."

They looked like they were ready to start an argument, and Jason wasn't about to let that happen. Percy had told him about Reyna and Halley turning on each other. Jason didn't want that to happen again.

"Care to tell me what the vision was about?" he asked.

Reyna sighed and told him. When she had finished, Jason looked at Halley. "What do think she's with holding?" he asked.

The daughter of mercury frowned. "I think her isn't telling all she knows about the knife."

Reyna's face went pale. She stammered when she spoke "I... I did tell you all I kn...know!"

Halley didn't look convinced and by the way Reyna was acting, Jason was starting to wonder if Halley was right.

"Are you positive Reyna?" he asked, "You don't sound very sure."

"I'm positive!" she cried, her voice choked with tears. "Why won't you guys believe me?"

"Because you're not telling the truth," Halley said softly, "It's ok, Reyna. You can tell me and Jason."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "We've known you longer than anyone. If you can't trust us, then who can you trust?"

Reyna seemed to think about this for a minute. She looked up at the two of them. "You're right, Jason. If I can't trust you guys…" she didn't finish.

Halley studied her. "Reyna," she said, "The knife… you know who was holding it don't you?"

Reyna didn't reply. She just hung her head.

"You can tell us," Jason said.

"Ok," Reyna said quietly. She took a deep breath and turned towards Halley. "You're right Halley. I do know who is holding the knife." Reyna paused and faced Jason, then Halley. "And I know who she's about to stab."

**Leo**

Leo couldn't understand why Annabeth was so excited about see the dam. It was a big chunk of concrete for Pete's sake!

But once she got up on the deck that was all she was interested in. The first thing she did was grab a pair of binoculars and run to the bow **(I'm learning ship talk!)**.

"She looks like freaking bird watcher," Leo commented to Percy, who was helping get the ship ready to land.

Percy paused in his work to glance up at Annabeth. He smirked and said "You should've seen her when we were in St. Louis. We were on a quest, our first actually, but our train had stopped there with a three-hour layover. So she obviously dragged me and Grover to go see the Arch."

"Bet that was cool," Leo said.

"Oh yeah," Percy said, "Till Echidna and her son the Chihuahua attacked me. Blew a hole in the side of the Arch."

"I think I heard about that," Leo said, "Must've been one of those rare times I was actually in a foster home."

"Guys!" Annabeth called, "We're here!"

Leo looked over the railing to see a glittering lake surrounded on all sides by trees. He saw a few houses on the distant mountains.

Then he saw the dam. It was impressive, but he still didn't see why Annabeth was so excited about it. **(If someone can tell me how to post a picture to my profile, I'll put one up of the dam so you guys can see it. I also drew pictures of Halley and Reyna that'd I want to post too.)**

"We need to land over there," Percy said pointing towards a hidden cove a little ways off from the dam.

"I'm on it," Leo said as he steered the ship towards the cove.

Once they had landed, they all climbed down from the deck and looked around them.

Jason, Reyna and Halley had finally come up from the navigation room. None of them were looking to good. Jason and Halley were both quiet with solemn looks on the faces. Reyna looked like she had been crying.

Leo didn't pay much attention to them, because it was right at that time that Grover came out of the woods.

Leo had met the satyr once before. Grover had come up to camp during the spring, mostly to see Juniper, but also to get an update on the Percy situation. Leo had immediately liked Grover. It was pretty hard to not like him.

When Grover saw Percy, he practically tackled him… goat-style.

"Perrrcy!" He bleated, "Your back!"

"Ooof," Percy said when Grover hit him. "Easy, G-man."

Grover backed away and blushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's cool," Percy said with a laugh. Then he looked around him. "So this is what a _dam _forest looks like." He grinned at Grover.

Grover burst out laughing. "Yep," he said. "Did you guys see the Dam Store on your way in?"

"A dam store?" Leo asked, "Is that the name of it?"

"Yeah," Grover said, "The people around here call almost everything the 'dam' whatever. Even the local school, Hiwassee Dam School. Almost all of the students I've said something about 'the Dam school'."

Percy started laughing even harder. Leo joined in. Annabeth smiled and shook her head. Piper and Jason smiled. Halley even grinned. Reyna stood quietly. Leo could only see the faintest trace of a smile on her face.

"Speaking of the dam," Annabeth cut in, "I'll see you guys in a bit. Anyone want to join me?"

They all looked around at each other. Annabeth frowned. But it quickly changed to a mischievous grin. She turned to Leo. "Hey Valdez, why don't you come? I'm sure there will be something about the mechanics of the dam."

Leo's ears perked up at that. Annabeth was talking his language now. "Sure!" he said, "Sounds cool!"

Percy shot Annabeth a puzzled look, but she just walked over and gave him a kiss. "Don't hurt your head thinking like that, Seaweed Brain. I'll be back in a little bit."

**Percy**

Percy watched as Annabeth and Leo walked off. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Girls don't like going anywhere alone," Piper said with a smirk.

"That explains a lot," Jason and Grover mumbled.

Halley laughed and grabbed Piper by the arm. "Why don't you boys go ahead and have your dam conversation. If you need us girls, we'll be down at the shore."

"See ya," Piper grinned as she turned to run off. Halley grabbed Reyna's arm and pulled the depressed daughter of Apollo along.

"What's wrong with Reyna?" Percy asked Jason.

Jason's face fell. Percy noticed the sad look on his face, like he was thinking about someone's death. Jason hesitated before saying "She, uh, had a dream last night. About her sister Alley. It makes her really upset to think about it."

"She seemed fine when I was talking with her earlier. It was Halley that seemed upset earlier," Percy said.

"Yeah, well," Jason paused. "Reyna was fine, but then she had a vision. It reminded her about her dream… and Alley."

Percy could tell that Jason was lying through his teeth. He could tell through their empathy link that Grover felt the same way.

Percy shook his head. The empathy link! Where had _that_ been the last six months?

"Hey, Grover," he said, "Why didn't you try to contact me with the empathy link while I was missing?"

"I did," Grover answered, "But it didn't work. I guess that it was taken with your memories or something."

"That makes sense," Percy said, "Hera must've really not wanted you guys to find me."

"It's not that she didn't want them to find you," Jason said. "It's that she wanted _me_ to be the one to find the Roman camp… I think."

"But now you're back!" Grover said.

"Yeah, and leaving again," Percy said grimly. "Off to fight another war."

"That's so stupid," Grover frowned. "It hasn't even been a year since the Titan war. There's no way that you guys are ready to go fight another war."

"Do we have a choice?" Jason said. "It's either go fight or let the giants take over. We're healed enough."

"Physically maybe," Grover said. "But what about mentally? Emotionally? Just look at Reyna. She's still fighting to get over her sister's death." Grover shook his head. "No, I really don't think that you guys should be doing this."

"Like Jason said, Grover, we don't have a choice. The world will be destroyed if we don't."

Grover sighed. Percy could tell that he felt arguing was useless. "Fine," he said, "But if you're going to fight, you can use all the help you can get."

Grover turned towards the woods and whistled. It was silent for a moment, but then suddenly there was the sound of beating wings. Percy looked up to see the dark silhouette of a winged horse coming towards them.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

Grover grinned as Blackjack landed. _Yo boss,_ the pegasus said, _where ya been. Do ya have any sugar cubes?_

"Hey Blackjack," Percy said petting the horse's nose. "It's a long story, and no I don't have sugar cubes."

_What good are you?_ Blackjack asked, causing Percy to laugh.

"Whoa, wait," Jason said. "You can understand him?"

"Son of Poseidon thing," Grover explained. "Since Poseidon created horses, Percy can understand them."

"And you can too," Jason asked Grover, "Right?"

"Blah-ha-ha," Grover bleated. "Of course I can!"

"Okay, just wondering," Jason said.

"Anyways, Perc," Grover said, "I figured Blackjack would be of some use to you. Hopefully you have room for him on the boat. I'll try and find a way to Greece, so I can get the natures spirits there to fight on your side."

"Thanks, G-man," Percy said.

That's when Annabeth and Leo came running up. They were both out of breath, and looked really shaken.

"We need to get out of here…" Annabeth started.

"Cuz in a few minutes we're going to have one huge dam problem," Leo finished.

**Sorry to cut Percy and Grover's reunion short, but hopefully we'll see Grover in future chapters! (I make no promises ;-]).**

**And don't forget... anyone that knows how to post a picture on your profile, I need to know how. I have a few pictures I want to post.**

**Ya'll know what to do! Review, blah-blah-blah =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys, so here's chapter… 19, I think. Wow, the chapter numbers are getting on up there, and they aren't even to Greece yet! Enjoy =)**

**Halley**

"You need to cheer up," Halley said to Reyna. They were standing on the shore of the lake, staring out at the midday water. Piper was a wading in the water a little ways off, trying to relax while she could.

"I'm trying Halley," Reyna replied, "But it's not that simple."

"I know. But the others are going to start wondering what's up... lying won't be a problem for me, but we both know that Jason has never been a good liar."

Reyna frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him..."

Halley interrupted "He would've been the first to notice you acting differently. You would've wound up telling him eventually."

"And you?" Reyna asked.

"If you hadn't told me when you did, I would've found out one way or another. I'm a trained spy, Reyna. Trying to hide info from me is useless." Halley paused before adding "So telling me and Jason when you did saved a lot of time."

"I should tell the others," Reyna said quietly. "They deserve to know."

"Maybe," Halley said, "But I don't think that's a good idea. If they found out, they might try to change it."

"That's true," Reyna agreed with a sigh.

Halley looked at her friend. The vision had taken so much out of her... it reminded Halley of how Reyna had acted after the Titan war: quiet and reserved. Halley knew it had to be hard on her... adjusting to a change like this.

"I know that you're really worried right now," Halley said softly, "But, if you're not going to tell the others, then you're going to have to shake it off. They don't need a reason to ask questions. Annabeth and Piper would definitely be able to connect this to your vision."

Reyna looked up in alarm. "They can't!" she said. "They'd figure it out! I'm pretty sure they already have suspicions..."

She stopped abruptly when Piper came running up to them, a scared look on her face.

"We need to leave," she said, breathlessly. "Now! Or else we'll be in big trouble."

"What do you mean, Piper?" Halley asked.

Before piper could answer, the trilling sound of wolf howls filled the air. The three girls ducked behind a nearby rock, each drawing their weapon.

"That's not Lupa's wolves," Halley said. "It can't be. One: we're on the opposite side of the country, and two: her wolves' howls don't sound like that."

Reyna shook her head. "It's not them. We'd recognize them. And it's not the Hunters' wolves either. Their howls are more like hunting dog bays."

"It's Lycaon," Piper whispered. "Jason, Leo, and I ran into him and his wolves on our quest to save Hera."

"Lycaon?" Halley cursed. "Werewolves! Our weapons won't work on them!"

"Mine will," Reyna said. "All of mine are silver... the only metal that will hurt a werewolf. Halley, do you still have that bow?"

Halley nodded as she reached into her messenger bag. She carried that bag with her everywhere. It came in handy when she needed to store extra weapons, like, say, a bow.

She pulled the golden bow and quiver out of the bag. "These arrows are golden," she told Reyna.

"I know," Reyna replied as she reached into her own quiver full of silver arrows. "They're Apollo arrows. Use these instead." Reyna handed Halley a dozen silver arrows. "If you need more, tell me. But hopefully you won't need more."

Halley took the arrows and put them in her quiver. She also removed the gold arrows and placed them in her bag to get them out of the way. "What about Piper?" she asked.

"She can use my knives," Reyna said, clapping her hands together.

When she separated them she was holding two silver hunting knifes. She handed them to Piper hilt first. Piper sheathed her bronze knife and accepted the two knifes. "I've never used two before," she said, "But I should be okay."

More howls filled the air.

"They're closer now," Reyna said.

Halley cautiously rose up to peer over the top of the rock. "I don't see them," she said. "The others are standing where we left them, but Annabeth and Leo are back. They seem… anxious."

"Probably because we're about to be attacked by bloodthirsty wolves, and the only person who has weapons that can kill them is out of reach," Piper said.

Halley frowned from where she stood. "We can hear them… but I can't tell if the others can."

"Grover probably can," Reyna said. "Fauns have excellent hearing."

"That's true." Halley turned back to the others. She couldn't see what they were talking about. Could they really hear the wolves? "Where are the wolves anyways?" she asked.

"Why don't you turn around and look, Daughter of Rome?" a chilling voice behind her said.

Halley spun around, immediately reaching for her sword. Then she remembered who she was facing, so she reached for her bow and an arrow instead.

"Lycaon," she said with a steely tone. "What do you want?"

The wolf king's laugh put a new meaning to "howling laughter". "You amuse me, Daughter of Rome. That's good, because it might delay my killing you."

"Like Halley asked," Reyna said, standing next to Halley, "What do you want?" Her tone was cold and hard. And completely serious. Halley had heard Reyna use that voice only a few times before, and every time she had her enemy had always landed in the infirmary.

"Another Daughter of Rome," Lycaon laughed. "What a surprise. What are you two doing in the company of this…_Greekling_?" He spat the word in Piper's direction.

The daughter of Aphrodite jumped to her feet, the knives in her hands in position to stab the stupid wolf-man. When she spoke, her voice wasn't filled with hatred like Halley and Reyna's. Piper's voice was full of confidence and persuasiveness. Halley found herself hanging on her every word.

"Lycaon," Piper said, "You're going to leave now. You and your wolves. Leave, and never return. You won't bother us ever again. Got that?"

The wolves behind Lycaon started to turn to retreat, but Lycaon snapped "Where do you think you're going? This Greekling is obviously a daughter of the love goddess. She's a _charm speaker_."

"If you were wise," Halley said, "You would listen to her. It's either leave, or die." She shrugged. "Your choice."

Lycaon growled at her. "And if you were wise, you would not speak to me in that manner. But seeing that you are Mercury spawn, you couldn't possibly be wise enough to know that."

Halley fumed. Not only had this wolf guy insulted her, but he had also insulted her father. Halley was one of the few demigods who actually cared for her parent enough to stand up for their name. "Take. That. Back." She said, her voice dripping with anger.

"Words cannot be retrieved after their said," Lycaon said smoothly. "Now if you girls will be so kind as to put away those… horrible weapons, we will proceed with our mission."

"And what is that?" Reyna asked, gripping her bow even tighter.

"Why, capturing you, of course," Lycaon said. "We can't allow you to reach Greece, now can we?"

Halley risked glancing in the direction the others were in. "Keep him talking," she whispered to Reyna and Piper. "I'm going to try and connect with the others."

"Will it work?" Reyna asked.

"Not sure," Halley said. "It did once."

"Then try it," Piper said, her eyes not leaving Lycaon.

Halley closed her eyes on concentrated. She focused on Jason's mind, trying to connect to it. Before, when she had sent both Jason and Percy a mental message, she hadn't really known what she was doing. Instinct had just taken over.

Now Halley really needed that instinct to take over, or else she, Reyna, and Piper would be at the mercy of the instincts of a back of wolves.

_Concentrate,_ she told herself. _Find Jason._

Halley felt her mind searching for Jason. Something clicked, and suddenly she felt the connection. _Jason! _She thought at him.

There was a pause on Jason's side. Halley figured it was probably him jumping out of his skin. Then she heard _Halley? What…_

_No time to explain,_ she said hastily. _Reyna, Piper and I are in trouble. We need help._

_What kind of trouble?_

_The kind that involves wolves, teeth, and getting captured by Gaea. Not exactly in that order._

_Wolves? _Jason asked. _Is it Lycaon?_

_Yeah, how'd you guess?_

_Umm, because a bunch of his… _friends_ are up here with us. And none of us have weapons that affect them. _

_Reyna does, _Halley said.

_I know that, but unfortunately I couldn't get to you guys in time. The wolves came to fast._ He paused before saying: _Halley, do you think you can get the three of you out of there?_

_Maybe, but I don't know how far I'll get._

_Just try and make up to us. Lycaon will probably follow, but we should be able to take him._

_Okay, let's do this. _Halley broke the connection and turned back to her friends. Reyna and Piper had done a good job keeping them busy. Apparently, Lycaon liked boasting.

Halley grabbed onto Reyna and Piper's arms. "Hold on tight," she whispered, "We're going for a little ride."

Reyna turned to look at Halley. But before she could say anything Halley called out "_Volo!"_ and her shoes sprung to life.

She kept a tight grip on Piper and Reyna's arms as she pulled them into the air. Lycaon and his wolves howled and leapt after them. Reyna shot arrows at them. She was still an excellent shot, even though one of her arms was restrained by Halley's grip.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked.

"To the others," Halley said. She steered them towards the others as well as she could. She could feel the strain on her winged shoes. They weren't designed to carry more than maybe two people.

"Halley, the wolves are following us!" Reyna called.

"Its okay, Jason has a plan," Halley said. _I hope._

**Jason**

Did he want to be surrounded by a pack of werewolves? No, not really. But Jason what choice did they have.

_None,_ he thought, _at least until the girls get here with the silver weapons._

"Jason," Leo said, "We need to get back on the boat and get out of here."

"Duh," Jason said back, "But we can't leave without the other girls."

"They're in the air," Annabeth said. (She was the only one facing in their direction). "They're coming."

Jason tried to turn and look, but when he did, the wolf in front of him growled.

"Uh, Jason," Grover said, "You might like to know that the wolf said that if you move anymore… uh, well, he's hungry."

"Nice to know," Jason muttered, turning his attention back to the wolf. No way was he about to become this wolf's snack.

"Heads up!" a girl's voice called from the air. A volley of silver arrows rained down on the pack, disintegrating the wolves on contact.

"Reyna!" Jason called, daring to glance upward. There was Halley, holding Reyna and Piper by the arms. Halley's face was red. Jason knew that she was trying to keep them a loft but her shoes were wearing out fast.

"There, Halley," he heard Reyna call. "Drop us there!"

Jason knew immediately that telling her to "drop them" was a mistake, because that's exactly what Halley did. The three girls landed… right on top of the others.

"Owww," Leo moaned. A few others added their groans of agreement.

"Sorry," Halley said, "My shoes couldn't support us enough to make a smooth landing."

A chilling laugh brought the demigods back to the problem at hand. Jason stood, raising his sword, even though he knew it wouldn't do him any good. The others followed his lead.

Lycaon laughed. "So these are the seven heroes! The greatest heroes of the century! HA! My wolves will devour you without a problem."

"I don't think so, Lycaon," Reyna said. Her bow was drawn, and she was pointing her arrow right at Lycaon's heart.

Halley stepped next to her, notching an arrow in her bow as well. "_You would be wise to not cross us,_" she said. Jason could almost feel the hatred in her voice. Lycaon must have really ticked her off.

With Halley and Reyna both aiming arrows at their leader's chest, the wolves went on defense. Only problem was, their definition of defense must've been different from Jason's, because they started to attack the group so they could protect the leader.

Somewhere in the struggle, Jason found himself next to Percy.

"Our weapons might not harm them," Percy said, "But I think they could use a good bath." He winked as he sprinted towards Blackjack.

Jason watched as he climbed onto the pegasus' back and took off. That's when Jason noticed someone behind him. He spun and found himself face to face with Annabeth. She was holding one of Reyna's silver hunting knives. Jason had seen Piper with both of them earlier… she must have given this one to Annabeth.

As if she read his mind, Annabeth said "We don't have any more silver weapons. You, Percy, and Leo will have to use your powers. Which is one reason why the girls have the weapons, and not you guys. None of us have powers that are exactly useful in this situation."

Jason looked around him. He could see the spots on the edge of the battle that were either burning or soaking wet. Percy and Leo had already been using their powers. Time for Jason to use his. "You might want to clear the area," he told Annabeth.

She nodded and ran into the battle. Jason looked up and scanned the skies until he saw Blackjack. He then sent a sharp wind that steered both pegasus and rider towards him. Neither was too happy when they reached him.

"What was that for?" Percy called down.

"I need a ride," Jason called back.

Percy nodded and steered Blackjack close enough to the ground so Jason could jump on. Then they took to the sky again.

"Blackjack wants to know why you needed a ride," Percy said.

"Better vantage point," Jason said. "I wanted to be able to see where I'm shooting."

To prove his point, Jason summoned down a huge bolt of lightning. It struck the edge of his sword, and shot towards a group of about six wolves that were surrounding Piper. The wolves disintegrated and Piper looked around, probably trying to find Jason.

"Ok," Jason said, stifling a yawn. "Your turn."

Jason couldn't see Percy's face, but he was pretty sure the son of Poseidon was smiling. After a moment's pause, a huge wave of water came up from the lake, immersing about half of the remaining wolves, plus soaking Annabeth and Grover, who were fighting side by side. The wave seemed to avoid the rest in their group.

"Is there a particular reason you dowsed Annabeth and Grover?" Jason asked Percy, though he already had a pretty good idea why.

"No, not really," Percy laughed. "Just thought they needed a bath too."

Jason smirked as he watched the land below them become engulfed with fire. All the wolves that hadn't either been electrocuted or drowned were burnt to a crisp. Jason heard Leo call out "Anyone want barbecue?"

"We make a pretty good team," Percy said. He had been watching the scene below them.

"Who?"

"You, Leo, and Me," Percy answered like it should've been obvious. "At least that's what Blackjack says." He smirked. "He says that between the three of us, we pretty much cover the four elements."

Jason thought about that. It was true. Leo was the fire guy, Percy was water, and Jason was air. "Makes sense," he told Percy, "Just leaves earth."

"Well, I have been known to do a bit with the earth before," Percy said. "I accidently caused the first eruption at Mount St Helens a few years ago."

"_You_ did that?" Jason asked.

"Uh, yeah," Percy sounded like he didn't really want to brag about it. "Knocked me out for about a week."

"How did you…" Jason wasn't really sure what he was asking.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Percy said. Jason could tell he was hiding something… something that brought back sad memories.

"Okay," Jason thought of ways to change the subject. "I think the fight's over now. Maybe we should land."

Percy said nothing. He just steered Blackjack to the ground.

They landed and both boys jumped to the ground. Percy almost immediately jumped back on Blackjack when he saw a soaking wet Annabeth and Grover heading in his direction. Jason laughed, and Blackjack gave a whinny that probably was a laugh. Then Blackjack bucked Percy off, making him land right in front of Annabeth.

"Stupid horse," Percy muttered, which only earned another whinny/laugh from Blackjack.

"Care to explain why we're wet, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

_If looks could kill,_ Jason thought with a smirk.

As Percy started spilling excuses, Jason turned toward the other four. They were all relatively dry.

"Well," Halley said, "That was fun." She blew her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah," Reyna said, bending down to pick up a few of her arrows. "I really liked the part where we almost got eaten by wolves."

Jason smiled. Halley and Reyna did this after almost every battle. Halley would give off a completely Halley-like sarcastic comment, and Reyna would agree with a much more logical sarcastic remark.

"Almost getting eaten by wolves is always fun," Leo said. "Not everyone can say that they survived a near death encounter with a pack of rabid werewolves!"

"Exactly!" Halley said, brushing her bangs out of face again.

"Your hair is getting on my nerves, Halley," Piper said. "Sit down. I'm going to braid your bangs back, that way they won't keep falling in your face."

Halley shrugged and sat down on a nearby rock. "You might want to hurry, though, Piper," she said, "We probably need to be leaving soon."

"She's right," Annabeth said. "We need to be getting coast as soon as possible." She turned and looked in the direction of the dam. "Just wish I hadn't had to leave in such a hurry," she mumbled.

"Just think, Annabeth," Percy said, walking up and putting his arm around her shoulder. Jason and Leo tried not to laugh at the red slap mark on his cheek. "The sooner we get to Greece, the sooner you get to see the Parthenon."

Annabeth's eyes lit up at that. "You're right, Seaweed Brain… for once." She smirked at him.

"I've been right plenty of times," Percy replied with a grin, "You're just never around when I am."

Everyone laughed as Annabeth elbowed Percy in the side. Jason shot a glance at Piper. She was watching Percy and Annabeth, her fingers braiding Halley's hair on their own. Even though Piper didn't seem to be paying attention, the braid still looked awesome. Must've been an Aphrodite thing.

Halley was sitting still, though she was laughing. She said something to Piper, who blushed and laughed. Jason couldn't help but wonder what she had said. Halley knew so much about him… he didn't want to think that she had actually said something like that to Piper.

A voice behind him interrupted his thoughts. "She's a good match for you."

Jason turned to see Reyna standing there. Her expression was impossible to read. Even though Jason had grown up with Reyna, he had never been able to read her the way she could read him.

"You're not… jealous, are you?" Jason asked. He wasn't joking around. He really meant it.

Reyna shook her head. "I don't have a reason to be. We tried that once, and it didn't work. But it will work for the two of you, I can tell."

Jason almost asked how she could tell, but then he remembered that this was Reyna. Even before she had learned she was clairvoyant, **(don't ya love that word? I got it out of the new Witch and Wizard book…The Gift. Great book. James Patterson is right up there with Rick Riordan on my fave author list.) **Reyna had always been able to sense things before they happened.

"You really think so?" he asked, turning back to Piper.

Reyna walked up behind him and set her hand on his shoulder. "I know so."

**I think that's one of my best chapter endings =)! Okay maybe not, but still, it's pretty good. At least with this one Kayla won't be screaming at me "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Haha, gotta love her =).**

**Anyways guys, I still don't know how to post a pic, so if you can help with that, that would be awesome!**

**Review! Thanks Lots!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait guys! I got busy with Christmas and all that good stuff. But here it is: Chapter 20! Enjoy =)**

**Piper**

While she braided Halley's hair, Piper watched the others. She had never seen Annabeth as happy as she was whenever she was with Percy. Piper just knew that they were meant to be together. No couple she had ever seen was that perfect.

"Ya know," Halley said, "I think Jason really likes you. I've never seen him act like he does when he's with you. He's so much happier. He had never been that happy, at least not after the Titan war."

"That war took a lot out of you guys, didn't it?" Piper asked.

"More than you know," Halley said, her voice sounding distant. She quickly changed the subject "Did you know that Jason once took a bath in a pile of horse poop? He couldn't get rid of the smell for, like, a week! It was awful; especially considering we were on a quest and didn't really have access to cleaning supplies."

Piper laughed. "Why did he do it?" she asked.

"Dakota dared him," Halley said, laughing.

"Who's Dakota?" Piper asked as she finished of the braid. She had only braided Halley's bangs back, so the rest of her wavy brown hair hung down around her face.

Halley reached up to pull her hair back into a ponytail. "Dakota was my brother," she said quietly, "Him and Jason were best friends."

Piper noticed that Halley was using past tense. "Oh," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Halley stood and held her hand up in a "stop" gesture. "It's not your fault. You weren't there. Things like that happen."

Halley turned and walked off towards the others, leaving Piper alone.

Within about half an hour they were ready to set off again. They had managed to get Blackjack down into the storage hold, and had set him up with hay and water. They weren't sure about water rations, until Halley flew down to the nearest convenient store (which just happened to be called The Dam Store… Halley brought the t-shirts to prove it) and had brought back two cases of bottled water.

"We can use this," she said, "And save the water barrels for Blackjack and cooking."

They said their goodbyes to Grover, who promised that he would try his hardest to make it to Greece. Then, with one command from Percy, the sails raised and the _Argo II_ took off.

Piper watched as they rose up above the trees, and soon the mountains. "We're getting closer," she muttered to herself.

"Your right about that," a voice behind her said. Piper recognized him without even turning to look.

"Jason," she said, "What are you doing?"

"Standing beside you and watching the world go by," he said as he came up beside her at the railing.

"As far as I'm concerned," Piper said, not looking at Jason, "The world could go by a bit slower."

"Are you nervous?" Jason asked, taking her hand.

Piper nodded. "It's different for Leo and me, Jason. We've never been in a war. The rest of you have."

Jason thought before saying "That's true, but you and Leo _do_ have experience in fighting Giants. I'm not sure if the others do."

"Not really," Piper said shaking her head. "Both times we fought a Giant, _you_ fought the Giant, and Leo and I fought their minions. Well actually, the second time, we didn't even do that."

"Doesn't matter," Jason said, taking her other hand. Piper looked up at him as he continued "You will do fine. Every person on a battlefield has a job, and every job is important, no matter how small it seems."

"That's nice to know, because I doubt I'll be very good at fighting an actual Giant. Think I'll stick to fighting the minions."

Jason smiled. "You'll do fine," he said. "Actually, you and Leo might have an advantage over the rest of us."

"What's that?"

"You guys have never been in a war, so you don't have the burden of it," Jason voice was sad when he added "You don't have the memories of friends dying."

Piper looked up to where Halley was sitting in the crow's nest. "Did Dakota die in the war?" she asked quietly.

Jason nodded and lowered his head. "A lot of our friends died in that war. Dakota, Alley… others. We lost so many…"

Piper raised her hand and put it on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said.

"You're lucky, Piper," Jason said, turning away from her. "You haven't lost anyone close to you. Pray that you never do." With that, he walked away, leaving Piper even more alone than before.

**Annabeth**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Annabeth asked Percy. They were sitting on the deck eating lunch, watching Piper and Jason.

Percy shrugged. "How would I know?" He went back to eating his PB&J.

Annabeth turned back to Piper and Jason. They seemed to be having a really serious conversation. Annabeth watched as Jason took Piper's hands and she looked up at him.

"Think that's how we look to people?" she asked Percy.

Percy looked up. "Maybe," he said. Then he added with a laugh, "During the rare times when we're not fighting for our lives."

Annabeth elbowed him in the side. "I'm serious, Seaweed Brain!"

"So am I," Percy responded. "We do tend to fight for our lives a lot."

"Unfortunately," Annabeth mumbled. She watched as Piper glanced up at Halley in the crow's nest. Halley seemed depressed. Annabeth didn't know why, but she figured that whatever Piper and Jason were talking about had something to do with it.

As Jason walked away, Annabeth noticed that he looked depressed too. _What's going on? _Annabeth thought. She stood and Percy looked up at her questioningly.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told him. "I need to go find some answers."

Percy raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Annabeth couldn't help but smirk at him. Apparently, after this many years, he had finally figured out to not ask her questions.

"If you're done eating, I'm sure Jason and Leo wouldn't mind your company."

Percy looked over to where the two boys were standing at the wheel. "Not a bad idea," he said. "Where are you going?"

"To talk with Piper," Annabeth responded. Maybe Percy hadn't completely learned to not ask questions.

"Okay," Percy responded, a puzzled look still on his face.

"You're going to hurt yourself thinking like that, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him with a laugh.

With that she walked towards Piper, leaving Percy standing behind her… still completely confused.

**Halley**

Sitting alone in the crow's nest wasn't what Halley wanted to be doing. But it wasn't like she had much of a choice. They needed someone up here, and for some reason, everyone thought that sticking the hyperactive daughter of Mercury was a good idea. Halley figured she probably had one of the shortest attention spans on this ship, and she knew how short Percy's was.

Halley sighed. She never understood why she had the attention span of a goldfish. Sure it was true that most demigods were diagnosed with an attention deficit, but whenever Halley compared herself to others, like Reyna or Jason, she always found that she could never stay focused as long as them. Halley had always wondered why she seemed to miss so much. She had always been told that the reason demigods were attention deficit was because they saw too much, not too little.

_So why is it that I always seem to miss things,_ Halley thought to herself.

She sighed and looked out to the horizon. They had been in the air for about an hour, and the mountains below them were slowly giving way to the rolling hills of the Piedmont. _We'll probably reach the ocean by tomorrow morning, _Halley thought. _Not sure if I'm excited about that or not._

Halley was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Reyna climbing up the ladder. Actually, Halley didn't notice Reyna until she was sat down right beside her.

"Reyna!" Halley exclaimed, jumping in surprise. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

"Thought you could use some company," Reyna said with a grin. "You don't mind do you?"

"No," Halley said with a laugh. "Go right ahead."

Reyna laughed and leaned back against the mast. "I've not been up here yet," she said. "It's a really good view."

Halley nodded but didn't say anything. She just turned back to looking out to the horizon.

**Reyna**

Reyna noticed her friend's silence. "You okay, Halles?"

Halley sighed. "I don't know, Reyna. I guess I'm just still getting used to the idea that we're on this quest."

"Makes sense," Reyna said nodding. "But that's not all, is it?"

Halley shrugged. "After all that's happened in the last day… I can't believe it's only been a day."

"Yeah, it does feel like it's been longer," Reyna agreed. "Course, I was unconscious for about half of it."

That got a small smile out of Halley, but it wasn't what Reyna had been aiming for. She had expected Halley to take the bait and start teasing, but she didn't. Reyna hesitated for a minute before asking "Do you think we're doing the right thing, Halley?"

Halley turned towards Reyna. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think we did the right thing… volunteering for this quest?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure now," Halley said, pursing her lips. "Yesterday, I was absolutely positive that this was what we were supposed to do. But now…" Halley let her shoulders drop.

"I know what you mean," Reyna agreed. "But Halley, there has to be a reason that we agreed to do this."

"That's true," Halley sighed. "I just wish…"

"What?" Reyna asked.

"I wish I wasn't so scared, Reyna. But I am. Especially after my dream. Just the idea of fighting another war…"

"We're all scared, Halley. Anyone in our position that wasn't scared could be certifiably insane." Halley smiled at that, and Reyna continued "So don't worry about being scared. We'll get out of this alive."

"You can't be sure about that," Halley said glumly.

"No, I can't," Reyna said. "But I can be sure that we really need to get out of this alive, or else _no one_ will."

"Thank you, Miss Optimistic," Halley said, rolling her eyes. Her face fell. "But you're right. We do need to come out of this alive."

"And we will," Reyna said.

That's when a saddening thought hit Reyna. If her vision came true, not all of them would survive this fight.

Halley must have had the same thought, because she quietly said "Not all of us."

"Let's not talk about that," Reyna said sharply. "We need to keep focused on what's going on now, not what may or may not happen."

Halley's eyes lit up. "You think there's a possibility it won't happen?"

Reyna shook her head. "We can only hope."

Halley sighed and went back to watching the skies. After a long pause she said "Reyna, do you think I should tell Jason about my promise?"

Reyna watched as a flock of birds flew by. Most of them flew right past the _Argo II_ without even bothering to look. There was just one that flew in for a closer inspection. Reyna's eyes followed it as it dipped down close to the deck, then with a few beats of its wings, climbed back into the sky. _That little bird is free to do what it likes,_ Reyna thought. _It doesn't have to worry about saving the world, and protecting its friends._

Reyna sighed and looked at Halley. "I don't think you should, Halley. If you told him, he wouldn't let you protect him because…"

"Because of his fatal flaw," Halley interrupted. Then she added quietly "I forgot about that."

"If you told him, he wouldn't let you protect him because he would know that it would lead you to danger. And you would protect him anyways because of your promise," Reyna frowned. "You're fatal flaws don't agree in this situation."

"No, they don't," Halley said with a sigh. "What am I going to do, Rey? I mean, I can't protect Jason by myself. Even with your help it's still almost impossible." Halley covered her face with her hands.

Reyna reached over and set a hand on her friends shoulder. "Jason's a big boy, Halley. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Halley's groan was muffled by her hands. She mumbled something inaudible; Reyna figured that she probably didn't want to know what it was.

"You need to relax," Reyna told her friend. "Everyone on this boat would protect Jason if they needed to, even if they didn't know about your promise. We all have each other's backs. You know that."

Halley looked up at Reyna. Her face wasn't really depressed anymore, just annoyed. "I hate it when you're logical," she said. "You're a daughter of Apollo. You're not supposed to be logical."

Reyna laughed. This had been a joke they had had for years, ever since they went on a quest with Emily. Reyna had said something logical, and Halley had mentioned something about her being able to figure that out when the daughter of Minerva hadn't. Emily made a comeback with "Since when are daughters of Apollo logical."

The grin Halley gave in response was a bit on the sad side. "I miss Emily," she said.

"Yeah," Reyna agreed. "But look on the bright side. We have Annabeth now!"

Both girls started laughing. Above their heads, the little bird swooped down one last time, and then flew off towards the sunrise.

**Yeah so this chapter is shorter than mine have been lately, but it's just a filler chapter. I'm starting to run out of ideas for what's going on right now, so these next few chapters will probably have a lot happening in a short amount of time. I'm also debating on whether or not to finish this story soon and start on a sequel. The sequel would be about their fight in Greece. You guys give me your opinions on that when you review. =)**


	21. Quick Author Note

**All right guys so this is just a quick note. I need help. I'm running out of ideas, and I have to get these guys to Greece. So if you guys have any ideas, please send them to me. Thanks lots. =)**

**I'm still considering the sequel thing. My chapter numbers are getting up there, and I think it would probably be easier to start the sequel. And as one reviewer put it: The story is called Journey to Greece, so it would make sense to end it when the journey ended. I've been on Christmas break, so I haven't really been able to talk to Kayla about it. I have no idea what she'll think. Right now she's working on the part all of you want to know about… but I'm not telling you what that is ;-).**

**A lot of you asked about the knife. I'm going to tell you right here and now… you will find out who is holding it and who is getting stabbed later in the story. That's all I'm going to tell you, though. =)**

**So anyways guys, thanks for sticking with me! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP… whenever that is. I still need ideas though. I plan to have the others that are in San Fran right now get involved somehow… but I'm just not sure how to do that.**

**Thanks Again!**

**ArcherDaughterofApollo =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to all of your great ideas!**

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to point out that Jason's fatal flaw is the same as Percy's. I didn't really think about that, until Kayla was reading it and asked me what Jason's fatal flaw was.**

**Anyways here's chapter 21… or 22 I guess… depending on if you count my author note as a chapter. Enjoy =)**

**Rachel**

It was odd for her to have been invited on this diplomatic mission between the camps. Rachel wasn't a demigod; it wasn't like she would have much influence on what happened. She was just the oracle; a mortal hosting a spirit that mugged her with the future from time to time.

So why had she been invited? Rachel couldn't fathom why... unless they expected her to give the insight on the seven's future. She didn't think shed be able to do that.

Rachel glanced at Clarisse who was standing next to her. The daughter of Ares had been grumbling the whole time about having to come on a "diplomatic mission." it was obvious she had been hoping for a fight of some kind.

Rachel had never really taken the time to get to know Clarisse... mostly because she was always looking to pick a fight, and the only weapon Rachel carried was a small dagger she kept strapped to her forearm. The only reason she carried that was because Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron said it would be best to have some form of protection. Annabeth had pointed out that the campers might not always be available to protect her. And of course Percy had to bring up the fact that blue plastic hairbrushes aren't always the best weapon of choice. Rachel had punched him for that, though it almost hurt her more than him. (I had to get a blue hairbrush pun in there... its just too funny to leave out).

Anyways, Rachel didn't really know Clarisse. But right now she was one of the only people she had to talk to. Hera was rambling on about joining the camps and how they would need to stand behind the gods and the seven that were sailing to Greece. Rachel didn't find that exactly interesting. So she decided to try her luck at a conversation with Clarisse, who also looked bored out of her mind.

"So Clarisse..." Rachel started, not exactly sure where to start. "What's your opinion on all of this?"

Clarisse eyed Rachel skeptically, like she was trying to figure out why this scrawny mortal was talking to her. Rachel was used to that though.

"I think that it could work," Clarisse said. "But that it could also fall apart at any moment. We can't let our guard down around these guys," she gestured at the Romans.

Rachel nodded. Of course Clarisse would say something like that. The first thing she had really ever said about the Romans way back in December was that they were likely to attack an unknown battle ship.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard Hera say "I must be leaving soon, heroes. I trust that you will heed what I have said, and start to work together. Now turn your eyes."

Everyone turned away as Hera revealed her true form and transported away.

"Show off," Clarisse muttered, turning her attention back to the Romans.

_She wasn't kidding about staying on guard,_ Rachel thought.

Chiron spoke up then "Heroes, you shouldn't take what queen Hera said lightly. What she said is true. She is taking a huge risk by trying to unite you. But I see now that it was indeed necessary."

All the demigods looked at him like they either agreed or thought he was insane to agree with the wacko queen of the gods. A few of the Romans whispered in a language that Rachel recognized to be Latin. She couldn't understand them, though she was trying to learn Latin and Ancient Greek (helped a lot with her job.) She only caught a few words: "_Cur… Quod_… _Minime!" _**(**_**Cur- **_**why, **_**Quod- **_**because, **_**Minime- **_**no) **Small words like that. None of it really helped Rachel understand what they were saying, except that they were disagreeing on something.

"They are arguing about whether or not they should trust us," Clarisse whispered to Rachel.

Rachel looked up at her in shock. "You understand them?" she asked.

Clarisse nodded. "I've been at camp so long that I was able to learn Latin. The only reason Chiron was able to persuade me to learn though was because he said that there were some really cool battle cries." She smirked. "He was right, as usual. Of course, I'm not extremely fluent with it, not like those Roman kids. I'm better with Ancient Greek."

Rachel decided against pointing out the obvious: that the reason Clarisse was better with Ancient Greek than Latin was because she was a _Greek_ demigod. She didn't really feel like getting smashed into a Rachel pancake.

Instead she asked "So what else are they saying?"

Clarisse listened a moment then said "Well that Minerva girl is arguing with Mark about how they should trust us, since Jason obviously did. Seems that Mark kid has the same thoughts I do."

"Well, he is your half-brother," Rachel pointed out.

Clarisse just huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Those two over there," she gestured to Hazel and Gwen. "They're talking about…" she paused and a confused look crossed her face, "They're talking about… Nico?"

"What?" Rachel asked in disbelief. She glanced at Nico, who was standing off to the side with the Stoll brothers and Will. Why would a couple of the Roman girls be talking about him?

"Ugh, I can't believe that," Clarisse said. "That daughter of Persephone…"

"Gwen?" Rachel supplied.

"Yeah, her. I think she actually thinks Nico is cute." Clarisse faked a gag.

"Oh lay off, Clarisse," Rachel said. "I think it's sweet."

"You would," Clarisse muttered.

Rachel ignored her, and turned back to Gwen and Hazel. "Are they saying anything else?"

"Yeah," Clarisse said with a smirk. "They want to take a bucket of water to your hair."

"Not funny," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

That's when Thalia and Adria walked up to them. "Hi guys," Thalia said with a grin.

"Hey Thalia," Rachel said.

"Sup'," Clarisse said at the same time.

"Not much," Thalia answered. "Adria and I were just talking about what we think Hera wants us to do involving the Giants. We have a plan, but we would need to talk to Artemis first."

"What's your plan?" Rachel asked.

"We think that we should lead a few of our best Hunters to Greece, so we can help in the fight," Adria said. Rachel tried not to laugh at the way she spoke so formally.

"Any ideas on what the rest of us here are supposed to do?" Clarisse asked.

Thalia shook her head. "Not a clue. Well, except for get along, obviously. But other than that, no I have no idea."

"Thanks," Clarisse muttered.

Thalia turned back towards Rachel. "I was also wondering if you had any feelings or hunches or whatever about the others. I'm kind of worried about them."

"Who wouldn't be," Rachel sympathized. "And I haven't really gotten that many feelings about it, except this little nagging in the back of my mind. I can't really put my finger on what it is though."

Thalia nodded like she understood. "It's just that… well I just have this gut feeling that something big is going to happen to them. I don't know what, but I don't like it."

A sharp pain pierced Rachel's temples. She stumbled backwards, and Clarisse caught her. Rachel thought she heard the other girls talking to her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She closed her eyes, hoping that would subdue the pain a bit.

Something Thalia had said had caused this. But the real question was: what was _this_? Rachel had never experienced anything like this before. It was like someone was repeatedly stabbing a sharp object (like a screwdriver) through her temples.

Suddenly, Rachel heard an extremely faint voice saying something. It sounded like a prophecy, but it was much longer than any Rachel had ever given. She could barley make out the words, but she did catch a few. "_Hero… dead… her knife…"_ None of the words made sense. Well, actually they did, but didn't really. And it definitely didn't help with the headache. Then a vision started to play across Rachel's line of sight. It was images of a battle, a mountain rising above the clouds, and a familiar looking girl holding a knife ready to stab an equally familiar figure, though Rachel couldn't pin names on either of them, since their faces were hidden. That's when Rachel blacked out.

**Thalia**

As soon as Rachel had gotten that pained look on her face, Thalia had regretted mentioning the worried feeling she had. Something told her that that was what had caused whatever was happening to Rachel.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Thalia called. Rachel wasn't responding.

"Hey Red?" Clarisse looked at the girl she was holding up. "You okay?"

"I don't think she can hear you," Adria said quietly. "She seems very out of it."

Thalia looked with concern a Rachel. "I've never seen her do this before," Thalia said, "But of course, I've not been around her that much."

"Well I've only been around her some," Clarisse said. "And this as new to me as it is to you."

"I think I might have seen something like this once before," Adria said. "But I am not sure."

That's when Rachel's body went limp. "She's out…" Clarisse started to say when suddenly Rachel's body stiffened and green smoke started to float around her. Her eyes flew open and Thalia saw that they were glowing green. The Rachel started speaking in her creepy prophecy voice; only she wasn't speaking in English or even Greek. No, this prophecy was in Latin.

"_Hoc erit quo pacto ille interit  
In monte cacumen ascendere faciet  
Et erit terra testimonium matris surgere  
Pro salute amici, se præceptum  
Hoc erit eius funestam vitium.  
Ut salvificem mundum  
Gladium capit  
Et dat vitam  
Quae ius statuit ad  
Non autem manum morietur  
Sed in manu Non clamat  
Lacrimas eius  
Her mortuus heros  
Intentos coacta manu passa  
Et uno ictu vitam finire.__"_

When the prophecy was finished, Rachel's body went limp once more, and the green smoke dissipated.

"What the heck?" Thalia said. "Why is she speaking in Latin? And what is she saying? I'm not good with Latin."

Adria's face was grim. "I can translate it, though I doubt the translation would make much sense. Latin translates oddly, and I do not think that this translation will sound much like a prophecy."

"Just translate it," Clarisse said. "I could, but yours will be better than mine."

"Fine," Adria said. She took a breath then said.

"_This shall be how the hero dies:_

_To the mountain__'__s peak he shall climb_

_And there shall witness the earth mother's rise_

_To save a friend, he would sacrifice all_

_This shall be his fatal flaw._

_To save the world_

_He takes his sword_

_And gives his life_

_To set things right_

_But not by his hand will he die_

_But by the hand of the one who cries_

_Her tears are shed_

_Her hero is dead_

_Unwilling hand that draws her knife_

_A single blow shall end his life.__"_

**Percy**

Jason wasn't talking much, but Leo wouldn't shut up. Fortunately, he was talking about something Percy could follow. He was talking about how, at the speed the _Argo II _was traveling, they should reach the shore of North Carolina by morning.

"Should we be excited about that?" Percy asked him.

"Uh, not sure," Leo responded. "Depends on how eager you are to fight Giants."

"That part I can live without," Percy said. "But I am glad we'll be reaching the ocean soon. Not sure how much more of this air travel I can take."

Leo laughed. "Is it really that bad?"

Percy nodded. "I can't stand being in the air. This is the second time I've ever flown on anything that doesn't have feathers."

"Seriously?" Leo asked in disbelief. "You mean you've only ridden on a plane… like once?"

"Yep," Percy said. "And I felt like I was about to puke the entire time. The only flying I like doing is on Blackjack. I can live with that mostly because it's neutral territory. My dad created horses, so a flying horse still counts as his I guess." Percy frowned in concentration.

"Man, just watching you think makes my brain hurt," Leo said with a smirk.

Percy laughed. "Probably because you don't think much, Valdez."

"Better watch what you say, Jackson," Leo countered while trying to be serious. "Fire and water don't mix well."

"Because water is better," Percy said. "Everyone knows that."

Percy and Leo kept arguing like this for a few minutes until Jason finally said "Guys, enough. You're arguing like three year olds." He smirked when he added "Besides, air and lighting are better than either of those."

He walked away before Percy and Leo could say anything back.

Percy turned and looked out at the sunset. "Can you believe it's only been two days?" He glanced at Leo.

"It's been like four for Jason, Annabeth, Piper and me," he said. "But no, I can't."

"How many more days till we get to Greece," Percy asked.

"Umm, not sure," Leo answered. "It all depends on how fast we get across the Atlantic. It'd be fastest to fly, but we all know how much you would hate that."

Percy thought about that for a moment. Leo was right; it would be faster to fly across. "I could live with the flying, if it was faster. Even if we don't want to, we need to get to Greece as fast as we can."

"You're right about that," Leo said. "But when we were mapping our course, Annabeth pointed out that we don't know if we can trust the wind gods or not. So we all decided that it would be best if we sailed as much as we could… since the wind gods would have less effect on us there."

"Hmm, good point." Percy said.

The two remained quiet for a few minutes. Percy could hear Annabeth and Piper talking below him, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Up in the crow's nest were Halley and Reyna. Percy couldn't see where Jason had gone. Hopefully he had gone below to get some rest. They had all had a really long day. Percy was fighting to stay awake himself.

Percy turned to look at Leo. So far, the son of Hephaestus had been doing a pretty good job. If Percy hadn't known better, he could've easily assumed that Leo had been doing demigod stuff for years, but Percy knew that Leo had just recently discovered that he was a demigod.

"Must be hard," Percy said. "Just finding out that you're a half-blood, and then getting thrown into a huge quest like this."

"Eh, well I did get to go at least one quest before this," Leo said with a shrug. "Even now I wonder how we survived that quest."

"Who was on it?" Percy asked.

"It was me, Piper, and Jason. The two newbies and an amnesiac." Leo laughed. "Like I said: I'm surprised we survived."

"I remember my first quest," Percy said. "I had to go to the Underworld to retrieve Zeus' master bolt because we thought Hades had stolen it, but as it turned out, a guy named Luke stole it, and then later 'gave' it to Ares. I was twelve, and had only known I was a demigod for about three weeks."

"That's still better than me and Piper," Leo said. "We were attacked by storm spirits on a school fieldtrip, whisked off to camp by your crazy knife wielding girlfriend, and I was claimed almost immediately. Then, at campfire, we figure out who Jason is, at least as far as the fact that he was a son of Zeus. He gets a quest, complete with prophecy, which says he needs help from the forge and dove. Somehow I volunteer myself to go. Then Piper got claimed by Aphrodite, so she gets stuck on the quest. All in our first day."

"Ok," Percy said, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "You win."

Leo smirked and turned back to the wheel. "Hard to beat someone who tamed a dragon on his first day."

That caught Percy's attention. With one quick glance towards the masthead he cautiously said "Tamed a dragon? Like a real dragon?"

"Depends on your definition of _real_. If you meant a real flesh and blood dragon, then no. It was the bronze dragon."

"Beckendorf's dragon," Percy said.

"That's what I heard," Leo said. "Jake and Nyssa said that Beckendorf was the only one who could control Festus. That is until I showed up." Leo grinned proudly.

"You know I helped him find that thing," Percy said. "Well actually, we found the head together, but then he was captured by giant killing ants. It was in the middle of a Capture the Flag game, and we were on a team together. We were also on the run from Annabeth and Silena. But then Beckendorf was captured, so Annabeth, Silena, and I found the rest of the dragon's body and activated it. We almost lost control of it, but Beckendorf saved us."

"Silena was Beckendorf's girlfriend," Leo asked, "Right?"

Percy nodded sadly. He figured that Leo had probably heard about Beckendorf's death since they were brothers, but Percy wasn't sure if Leo knew about Silena's. Piper probably had heard about it, but whether she had told Leo or not Percy didn't know.

"They started going out after we found the dragon or Festus as you call him."

Leo nodded, then asked "And you and Annabeth…?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Started going out on my sixteenth birthday," Percy said. "August eighteenth." He looked at Leo skeptically. "Why the relationship questions all of a sudden?"

Percy could see Leo's face turning red. "I was just wondering. I've never had a girlfriend, since I was on the run most of my life. Well that, and the fact that all the girls I've ever had crushes on are almost one hundred percent guaranteed to turn me down."

"And why's that?" Percy asked, trying not to laugh.

"Because I have this odd habit of developing crushes on girls who I know will never like me back," Leo explained. "For example: Khione the Snow Goddess was one of my latest."

Percy had to fight even harder to hold his laughter in.

Leo continued. "Someone else you might know was Jason's sister, Thalia."

"Thalia?" Percy finally burst out laughing. "I can see what you mean, Leo, if you can develop crushes on the snow goddess and Thalia, who probably prefers to kill most guys than talk to them. I think that's a Hunter thing though."

"You're telling me," Leo said with a huff. "But the thing is, after all those girls, I think I might have actually found a crush that won't completely reject me."

Percy noticed that Leo's gaze was pointed at the crow's nest.

"Do you mean Halley?" Percy asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure that Reyna would turn you down."

Leo sighed. "Of course I mean Halley. She's the only girl I've had contact within the last week basically that isn't taken or sworn off guys." He paused. "At least I don't think she's taken." Leo glanced at Percy.

"As far as I know she's not," Percy said. "I never really saw her with any guys at camp, except the ones she was fighting."

Leo nodded like this was an acceptable answer.

Percy studied him for a moment before saying "Man, if you like her, you should tell her. I'm no expert with girls but…"

"You can say that again, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth interrupted him. She and Piper had walked up to the steering deck without Percy and Leo noticing.

"Does he like Halley?" Piper asked. "Because I think the two of them would make a cute couple."

Leo shot Piper an "I'm gonna kill you" glare and Annabeth gave her a confused look.

"Well isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Piper asked. "Put cute couples together? I am a daughter of Aphrodite after all."

"Oh we know, Piper," Annabeth said. "We just never expected you to say anything like that."

Piper blushed and Annabeth turned to Leo. "Even if Percy's head is full of kelp, he has a point. You should tell her. Girls like it when guys are honest." She shot a glare at Percy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied indignantly, a smirk crossing his face.

"Of course you don't," Annabeth laughed. "You never do."

"And yet somehow I still manage to save the day," Percy said, also laughing.

"Riiight. You just keep telling yourself that Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grinned.

"If you two are done arguing," Piper cut in.

Both Percy and Annabeth's faces turned red.

Leo shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks for the advice guys," he said. "But I don't know if talking to her is the best idea."

"Why not?" Annabeth and Piper asked.

"Well, we are in the middle of a quest to save the world," Leo said. "What exactly am I supposed to tell her? 'Hey I like you. Wanna go out if we make it back to America alive?' Yeah, I'm sure that'll work."

"Then don't ask her out," Piper reasoned. "Just talk to her. Ask her what she likes to do, or how life at the Roman camp was like. Stuff like that."

"Will that work?" Leo asked skeptically.

"It could," Annabeth said. "But you'll never know till you try."

**Okay so I'm going to stop it there, since I really don't know where this convo is going. Anyways, the seven are making their way towards Greece, and the others are starting to make some scary realizations. Kayla and I agreed that a sequel would be best, so there will probably only be a few more chapters in this story.**

**Thanks again to all you guys who reviewed with ideas! You're the best! =)**


	23. Sequel Title

**Alright guys so I have a new challenge for you. I need help coming up with a title for the sequel. Right now I only really have one idea: the one Kayla came up is "The Battle". It works, but I don't really want to use it because there's already been a book with a title similar to that. (The Battle of the Labyrinth *hint-hint*). **

**Some ideas that I've been rolling around in my mind were:**

**The Living Legacy**

**Living Destiny**

**The Lasting Legacy**

**The Lasting Legend**

**Birth of the Legend (or Legacy)**

**Okay so maybe those aren't too great but they're the best I can come up with. If you guys come up with something or you actually like one of mine please let me know.**

**All I'm going to tell you about the sequel is that the heroes are in Greece, and are fighting the Giants. I can't really say anymore that. But I can promise that you guys should really like it. =)**

**I'm still taking in other ideas for the story, so don't just stop with giving me a title for the sequel.**

**You guys are awesome!**

**ArcherDaughterofApollo**

**P.S: I'll stop posting these author notes. But they are helpful when I'm struggling for ideas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for the wait guys! This chapter was really hard to write and I've been putting it off forever. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, thanks to all you guys for reviewing with title ideas. I'll announce the title in the next chapter, which will probably be the last.**

**Alright so I went ahead and jumped a few days, trying to speed the story along. To get you caught up it's been about two days since they fought the werewolves. Right now they're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.**

**Halley**

"I swear, Reyna. I'm going stab myself if we don't get moving soon.

The two girls were standing at the railing towards the front of the ship. They had been at sea for two days and Halley was about to go crazy with the lack of scenery.

"Now I know why you didn't go with Jason to fight the Trojan Sea Monster," Reyna said with a laugh.

"Didn't go with Jason where?" Piper asked as she walked up beside Halley.

"When he fought the Trojan Sea Monster," Halley clarified. "He had to sail, and I hate sailing."

"Why do you hate sailing?" Piper asked her.

Halley gave Piper a confused look. "I'm a daughter of Mercury," she said. "I hate having to look at the same scenery day in and day out."

"Then how did you manage to stay at the same camp for..." Piper started.

"Ten years?" Halley supplied. "Well things at camp don't stay the same forever. It changes around quite a bit." She looked back out at the ocean. "Unlike this." She said gesturing out to the endless sea of blue.

"What do you mean?" a voice behind them said. "That's the best view in the world."

Halley didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "It might be to you, Percy, but I really need to see more than... blue." She turned around to face him with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Blue is the best color ever," Percy said with a smirk.

"I'm not saying it isn't," Halley argued. "But I like having a little more variety. Do you know how much longer it'll be till we get to Greece?"

"Not sure," Percy said. "Right now we are exactly in the middle of the Atlantic, 35°..."

"Whoa, wait a second, Fish Head," Halley interrupted. "I don't do longitude/latitude. Okay? I can barely figure out the difference between pi and pie!"

"Uh, Halley?" Reyna said.

"What? It's true! I never paid attention in math class. What good does all that stuff do me?"

"And apparently, you never paid attention in geography either," Reyna countered. She was still facing out towards the ocean.

"I'll have you know that I did!" Halley said. "Every time they were talking about the best way to blow up a mountain or something like that."

"Oh yeah," Percy said, like he was remembering something. "I think that was the only time I ever paid attention either."

"You guys are pathetic," Reyna said, rolling her eyes. "Did you have classes like that back at your Greek camp?" she asked Piper.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Piper put in. "We actually do, sort of. Percy wouldn't know that, though. He never went year-round."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Uh, okay. Anyways we should be reaching Spain really soon. We're about..."

"Say anything about nautical miles or longitude/latitude and I'll smack you," Halley threatened.

"Don't you mean Portugal?" Reyna said, turning around. She was holding a paper map in her hands.

"Uh, sure," Percy answered.

"You're not helping much," Halley said. "And where'd you get that map, Rey?"

"Out of your bag," Reyna replied, pretending to study the map.

"Gee, thanks," Halley said rolling her eyes and turning to face where Leo was standing at the wheel. "Leo would know, wouldn't he?"

"He should," Piper said. Halley tried to ignore the mischievous grin on her face. "At least, I sure hope he does. Otherwise, we're toast. You should go ask him, Halley." 

"I think I just might," Halley said. "He has to be better than Fish Head over here."

"Hey!" Percy called, but Halley had already started walking up to the steering deck.

**Leo**

Leo had just been steering the ship, minding his own business, when he suddenly noticed Halley walking towards him. Immediately, he started freaking out. What should he say to her?

"Hey Leo," Halley said as she reached the top of the stairs. "How's it goin'?"

"Uh nothing much," Leo answered. "Just steering."

Halley laughed. "Sounds like fun," she said.

"Sure," Leo said. "Especially for and ADHD kid like me."

"All of us are probably ADHD. It's how we stay alive."

"I doubt all of us are," Leo countered.

"We all are in our own little ways," Halley said with a grin. "Like Reyna can stay still for hours when she's awake, but when she's sleeping, she can't stay put. I've gotten more than one injury from sleeping to close to her while on a quest."

Leo laughed. "Yeah, well I don't think Beauty Queen over there is very ADHD."

"Beauty Queen?" Halley asked.

"Piper," Leo clarified. "She hates it when I call her that, but I think it's funny."

"Oh," Halley laughed. "Don't know why I didn't figure that one out. And even if it doesn't seem like she's very ADHD, she more than likely is… just not as bad as you or me." She grinned.

Leo couldn't help but grin back. He found himself liking Halley even more. She was just one of those people that would always put someone in a good mood.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But I still doubt it."

"Doubt it if you want," Halley said, crossing her arms over her chest, though she still had a grin on her face. "But I'm pretty sure she is. My old babysitter, Tía Callida once told me that ADHD is a mark of a hero. I later found out that Tía was Juno, but I didn't then. I didn't even know I was a demigod."

"Whoa, wait," Leo said. "Did you say your babysitter's name was Tía Callida?" He didn't even try to disguise his surprise. "And she later became Juno? How…"

"Yeah," Halley said her brow furrowing. "Why are you asking?"

"Because Tía Callida was _my_ babysitter," Leo said. "She was always testing me, and calling me her _little hero._ When we went on our quest to save Hera, I figured out that Hera was my psychotic babysitter. How could she have been yours too?"

Halley thought for a moment. Then she asked "Where did you grow up?"

"Texas," Leo said.

"Where in Texas?" Halley asked, her voice a mix between agitated and excited.

"North Houston," Leo said. "In an apartment complex."

Halley's eyes widened. "I grew up in north Houston too; in a small suburb house. My mom works as a detective for the local police department." She paused and seemed to be concentrating on something. She mumbled "Valdez" a few times. Then Halley turned excitedly towards Leo. "I remember now! My mom worked a case on you once."

"Warehouse fire?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Halley said. "I think that was it."

Leo turned away, trying to hide the pained look on his face. He didn't really want to go into the details of his mom's death with Halley. It just didn't seem right to dump all of that on her.

Halley must have noticed Leo's silence, and remembered something because she quickly said: "Oh my gods! Leo… I'm so sorry. I completely forgot…"

She would have kept going, but Leo held his hand up. "It's okay," he said quietly. "Stuff like that happens."

"Unfortunately," Halley agreed her voice distant. "It happens, and we can't do anything to stop it." She sighed and turned to look out at the ocean. "Tía used to tell me that every hero must learn to live through pain and sorrow, or else they would not survive. She made me believe that that was all a hero was. I wasn't until I got older that I figured out that heroes are so much more than that. Sure, they're brave, strong, and always save the day, but that's only the beginning. I believe that a true hero has to have a sacrificial heart, and would give everything, including their own life, to save the people they care about."

Leo couldn't help but notice that Halley was saying "they" when she described heroes. She didn't say "we" or "us". The way she spoke made it sound like she didn't think of herself as a hero. Leo didn't know much about Halley, about what she had done in her earlier years, but something told him that this girl had earned the right to be called a hero. Leo hadn't, really. He had only been on one quest, and on that he had left most of the heroics to Jason.

Halley turned to Leo with a sheepish grin on her face. "Sorry to be so sappy," she said. "I wasn't like that before the war." She hung her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I became a bit more serious after that."

"You're right though," Leo said, felling like he should comfort her. "A person can't be a hero if they don't have the heart of one."

Halley looked up and gave a slight smile. "Exactly," she said. "I've meet tons of _heroes_ who could save the day in a second, but they were just doing it for the glory of it. The real heroes are the ones that will save someone without thinking about the reward or publicity. Someone who would run into a burning building to save a kid without giving it a second's hesitation. Jason and Percy are like that. Both of them would give their own lives to save any of ours."

"That's good to know," Leo said with a smirk. "But I would hate it if either of them died trying to save me."

"I figured you would say something like that," Halley said.

"Huh?"

Halley laughed. Leo really liked her laugh. It was just the right pitch; not to low, and not to high. It was right in the middle, and sounded like a bunch of heavenly bells ringing –at least it did to Leo.

"You have a hero's heart too, Leo," Halley said. "You're so dedicated to your work. And you always seem to know how to lighten the mood." With a sad smile she added "You remind me a lot of my brother Dakota."

Leo didn't know what to say to that. He had heard about Dakota from the others, and he knew that Halley had really loved him, and that she had been broken hearted when he was killed.

Suddenly, Leo had a crazy thought. "Hey, uh Halley?"

She looked up at him quizzically. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Leo paused, not quite sure how to ask this. "Have you ever, uh, wanted to bring Dakota back?"

Halley thought for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was filled with sadness, but yet her words were still strong. "We've all wished to bring someone back one time or another. I can't tell you the number of times I've laid awake in bed thinking about Dakota, wondering if there is any way to bring him back. I just have to live with the fact that I'll get to see him again in Elysium." She paused, frowning. "At least, I think I'll get to see him there. I just have to get in first." Halley smirked at Leo.

Leo frowned. He had never really thought about that. Would he get to see his mom in the Underworld? He decided to ask Halley.

"What about my mom?" Leo asked. "Will I get to see her…?"

Halley frowned in concentration. "Maybe," she said. With a sigh she added "Honestly, I don't know…" Halley looked up at him suddenly, her eyes fierce. "Why are you asking all this stuff, Leo?" she asked.

Leo shifted uncomfortably. He should've expected her to ask a question like that. "I, uh…"

Halley laughed at him. "Its okay, Leo. You don't have to tell me," she said. "I was just wondering." She laughed again. "I completely forgot why I came up here!"

"TO FIND OUT WHEN WE'LL GET TO SPAIN!" Percy called from across the deck.

"PORTUGAL!" Reyna corrected him.

"Oh," Leo said. He tried to ignore his disappointment. "We should reach Portugal in about…"

"LAND HO!" Jason called down from the crow's nest.

"Now," Leo said, looking out towards the horizon and seeing a small splotch of land in the distance.

**Yeah I know that this chapters short and awkward. But this is probably one of the last chapters in this story, so it's okay. In the next chapter, we sail over Spain and the Mediterranean. Almost to Greece =)! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update, but I had to make sure this chapter was perfect. In order to make that happen, I rewrote it like fifty times.**

**Final Chapter… Enjoy =)**

**Halley**

Everyone was nervous about arriving in Greece. Surprisingly enough, they had made it all the way across the Atlantic, Portugal and Spain, and the Mediterranean without any trouble. No one knew what lay ahead of them, and no one knew if they would ever see their homes again.

Looking back towards the West, Halley fought back her tears. She was scared. More scared than she had been on her first quest, her first fight, or even during the Titan war. Halley was terrified, but she knew that she couldn't show her fear. Soldiers didn't show fear. They embraced it.

"_We're not just soldiers, Halley,"_ a familiar voice said in Halley's mind.

"Dakota?" Halley asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"_Didn't you tell me that once?" _Dakota's voice said.

"I guess…" Halley couldn't figure out what was going on. It was definitely Dakota's voice, but how could it be Dakota?

"_Don't try and figure out how this is working, Hals," _Dakota said. _"I can't explain why, but you need to know that this really is me."_

"This is crazy," Halley muttered right as Reyna walked past.

"What did you say, Hals?" The daughter of Apollo asked.

"Huh?" Halley said, looking up. "Oh, I uh…"

"Mental cell-phone again?" Reyna asked, with what looked like an attempt to not smirk.

"Yeah, sort of like that," Halley mumbled.

"Who is it this time?" Reyna asked. "Mercury? Or maybe one of the other gods, like Jupiter, or Neptune?"

Halley shook her head. "Not even close, Rey. You'd think I was crazy if I told you who it was though."

Reyna crossed her arms over her chest. "Crazy? Have you even taken a look at where we're at right now Halley? Or who we are? Last time I checked, we pretty much make our living on _crazy,_" Reyna smirked. "So try me. Tell me who this person is that's talking to you over your mental cell phone."

Halley just looked at Reyna, waiting for her to realize what she had just said.

After a moment of blankness, it apparently dawned on Reyna. "Oh my gods," she said. "Our lives _are_ crazy."

Halley nodded. "And they'll get even crazier," she said. "Once you hear who it is." She paused, trying to think of how to tell Reyna that she was actually talking to Dakota.

"_Just come out and say it,"_ Dakota said.

"Oh, yeah," Halley said. "I'm just going to randomly say 'Hey, my dead brother is talking to me in my head!' Yeah, that'll work." Halley turned towards Reyna, who was giving her friend shocked look.

"What?" Reyna said, half-laughing.

Halley sighed. "Dakota," she said. "Somehow, he's able to talk to me."

"How is that possible?" Reyna asked.

"I'm not sure," Halley said. "But it's definitely his voice. And he says that it's him."

"Who says he's who?" Jason asked.

The two girls looked at him. They exchanged glances, and Halley finally said "Dakota. He's talking to me in my head."

"What?" Jason said. "How…"

"Already asked that," Reyna said.

"And we don't know how it's possible," Halley added. "Do we, Dakota?"

"_Uh, nope, we don't,"_ Dakota's voice responded, still in Halley's mind.

"You do know _we_ can't hear him, right?" Reyna said, gesturing to her and Jason.

"_You know you could put me on 'speaker',_" Dakota said. _"That way they could hear me."_

"Oh, no!" Halley cried. "We are not doing that!"

"What?" Reyna and Jason both said.

"Speaker," Halley muttered, silently cursing herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"Huh?" the other two commented.

**Reyna**

"SPEAKER!" Halley shouted. But it wasn't Halley's voice. It was Dakota's.

"Dakota?" Reyna asked.

"Yes," Halley/Dakota said. Halley reached up and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Mmm, mmm nnnmm."

Reyna and Jason turned towards each other, and then back towards Halley.

"Hals?" Reyna said cautiously, "What's going on?"

Halley closed her eyes. She didn't say anything, not that she could, since she still had her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Halley?" Jason asked.

After another about another minute, Halley finally pulled her hand down. "Stupid Dakota," she muttered.

"What was all that about?" Reyna asked.

Halley sighed. "Some of the more powerful children of Mercury can do that," she explained. "If two Mercury kids are having a mental conversation -which would usually mean that they're pretty powerful—one of them can actually speak out loud through the other's mouth. It can be pretty annoying at times, but it can also be helpful, like if you're trying to give direc…"

"So that's what just happened?" Jason asked, cutting Halley off before she could start rambling. "Dakota took over your mouth?"

"Um, yes," Halley answered.

"How?" Jason asked. "He's dead."

"I don't know how." Halley shrugged. She paused and then said "He doesn't either, by the way."

"Has he always been able to do that?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, yeah," Halley said. "We used to do it to each other all the time when we were younger. It really helped while trying to lead the cabin."

"You can do it too?" was Reyna's next question.

"Duh," Halley responded, rolling her eyes.

"Soo, both of you can do this," Jason said cautiously. "And you've apparently been able to for a while." He paused and looked at Halley questioningly. "Why did you never tell us about this?"

"Uh, because we never felt like we needed to," Halley said. "But if you had paid more attention to us when we were younger, you would've noticed that we've actually done this to you guys before."

Her voice changed suddenly, back to Dakota's "Yeah," he said. "That's one of the best pranks ever."

Halley clamped her mouth and eyes shut. She was frowning in concentration.

"I'd hate to be in her head right now," Jason whispered to Reyna, who grinned.

"I'd never want to be in her head," Reyna whispered back. "That girl's thoughts go a million miles an hour."

Jason nodded in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Halley interrupted him.

"Shut it, Dakota!" she said.

Reyna and Jason glanced around them. Halley had a tendency to lose control of her projecting powers when she was ticked off, and right now, she seemed pretty ticked at Dakota. As near as they could tell though, the others hadn't heard.

"Halley," Reyna said. When Halley didn't answer she shouted "HALLEY!"

Halley jumped and looked up at Reyna. "What?"

"Would you mind hanging up on Dakota?" Reyna asked.

Halley frowned. "Ugh, I can't right now, Rey. I mean, I haven't talked to him in almost a year…"

"We understand," Jason said. "Why don't you go below, or up to the crow's nest so you can talk to him."

Halley looked up at the crow's nest, which was currently occupied by Annabeth. "Annabeth could probably use a break," Halley muttered. She glanced down at her shoes. "See you guys later." With that, she called out "_Volo!"_ and flew up to the crow's nest.

Jason and Reyna watched her for a few minutes and then turned to look over the railing.

"I think we'll be passing over Italy soon," Jason said. "If we haven't already."

"I don't think we have," Reyna said. With a sigh she added "I wish we could go to Rome."

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"To see the land of _our_ ancestors," Reyna continued.

"Maybe we can hit it on the way home," Jason said sympathetically. He knew how badly Reyna wanted to see Rome. They had had tons of conversations about it when they were younger.

"Yeah, maybe," Reyna said with a sigh. Jason could tell she wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

Neither of them wanted to voice the unspoken sentence between them: if they ever made the trip back home.

After an awkward silence Reyna said "so, where's Piper?"

Jason gave a half smile, which made the little scar on his lip more noticeable. Reyna had noticed that scar long ago, but she had never asked how Jason had gotten it. For some reason she felt like she should now, but decided to wait till he answered her first question.

"I think Piper was down in the galley with Leo cooking dinner," Jason answered.

"Hmm, what are they making?" Reyna asked.

"Tofu burgers!" Leo called from the doorway. "Nice and hot!"

"Tofu?" Halley called down from her perch in the crows nest. "Eww!"

"Chill out, fly girl," Leo called up to her. "I made regular burgers too!"

Jason laughed and Reyna looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Jason just shook his head and smiled. "Piper's a vegetarian. When we were on our quest to save Juno this past winter, we stopped in a cave on Pike's Peak. Leo somehow managed to pull hamburger meat out of his tool belt. Well, as you can probably guess, Piper wasn't too happy about that. Neither was the faun that was with us, Coach Hedge."

"A faun that's a coach?" Reyna asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story," Jason explained. "Anyways, Leo decided to pull out some tofu and make burgers for them. Now he takes it as a joke, sort of."

"A tool belt that holds hamburger and tofu?" Reyna said. "What Bobby would give for that."

"Are you guys gonna come eat or what?" Leo called. "The food's getting cold!"

"Come on," Jason said. "Let's not keep him waiting."

**Leo**

"Well, apparently the old grease monkey can cook pretty well," Halley teased Leo.

Leo shook his half-eaten burger at her. "Be careful what you say, Fly Girl, or you might get a face full of that good cooking."

"Bring it on, Hot Head," Halley said, raising her burger to throw at him.

"Guys," Piper said. "Please."

Halley and Leo exchanged glances and then at once threw their burgers at Piper, who squealed and jumped out of the way. The burgers missed her. One hit Reyna, and the other hit Jason.

They jumped up and threw their burgers, aiming for Halley and Leo, but they were too quick. Halley launched herself into the air, and Leo threw himself to the deck. So consequently, the burgers hit Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, gee, thanks," Annabeth said, wiping mustard off her face.

"Definitely not the worst thing I've been covered in," Percy said, as he pulled pickles out of his hair.

"Oh waah," Halley said with a laugh. She was hovering about five feet above the deck.

Leo snickered from his position on the deck. That's when he heard the footsteps walk up beside him. But before Leo could do anything about it, he was pelted with burgers. Overhead Leo could hear the beating of Halley's winged shoes, and her occasional taunt or surprised exclamations.

"Oh, yuck!" Leo heard Halley say. "Tofu!" he figured someone had just nailed her with one of the tofu burgers.

_What am I still doing down here?_ Leo thought. _I'm missing all the action._ He jumped up, reaching into his tool belt for more food... including a few burritos.

Percy happened to catch sight of the burritos and busted out laughing. "Burrito fight!" he yelled.

Leo glanced at him curiously, just as Halley swooped down and swiped two burritos from Leo's hands.

"Hey!" Leo called after her.

Halley just laughed as she spun in the air and launched her burritos at Reyna and Leo.

"Ugh, Halley!" Reyna called after her.

Halley laughed. Suddenly she stopped, and reached into her bag. Leo would've launched a few burgers and burritos at her, but she had stopped out of range.

Out of her bag, Halley produced to large glass mason jars filled with some mushy green gunk.

"Oh yeah!" Halley cried.

"That isn't..." Percy started, a stupid grin still placed on his face.

"Oh it is," Reyna responded. "Guacamole."

"Please tell me she's not going to throw that at us," piper said.

"She's probably going to," Jason said. "Halley hates guacamole, but that's all her grandmother ever sends her."

"So what does she usually do with it?" Leo asked. He actually kind of liked guacamole, but he couldn't eat a lot of it.

"Well back at camp, she could usually find someone to eat it," Reyna explained. "Fauns really like it on enchiladas."

"Or she and her siblings would make guacamole bombs with it," Jason added. "Those were some of the worst bombs to get hit with during battle training."

"Why?" Leo asked.

As an answer to his question, a jar fell down from the sky and landed in the middle of their group. It exploded and green Mexican mush went everywhere.

"Ohh gross!" piper cried. Everyone was covered in guacamole.

Halley landed and walked over to the group. "That's a good color on you guys," she said with a grin.

As expected, everyone started scooping guacamole and throwing at Halley.

"Ah, guys!" Halley said laughing. She started dodging it, and returning fire. Soon it had turned into an all out guacamole-burger-tofu-burrito fight.

Everyone was laughing and throwing food. They were all covered in condiments and Mexican food.

That's when a shadow passed over the ship. They all looked up and for the first time noticed the sun was almost below the horizon.

"I didn't realize how late it was," Halley said, wiping guacamole off her face with a towel she had pulled out of her bag. She pulled out six more and passed them around the group.

"We should probably get to bed," Reyna stated. "We'll be to Greece anytime now. We need to be as rested as possible."

"We can't go to bed," Piper said, "Covered in food."

"You're right," Annabeth agreed. She looked at Percy. "We're still over the sea, right?"

He concentrated a minute before answering. "Yeah."

"Then maybe we should land for a few minutes," Annabeth said. "Let us get cleaned off, and clean off the deck." She kicked a hamburger bun with her sneaker.

"Good idea," Leo said. He sprinted towards the steering deck and prepared the ship to land. Jason and Percy worked quickly to help him out. In no time, they had set the _Argo II_ down in the Mediterranean.

With one look from Annabeth, Percy pulled water out of the sea and doused everyone and everything with water. Then with one simple thought command, all the water washed off the deck and back into the sea, leaving the ship and crew clean and soaking wet.

"Well that was a nice bath," Reyna muttered. "Jason?"

Jason sent a nice warm breeze across the deck, drying everyone off.

"Thanks Jason," Halley said.

"Yeah, thanks bro," Leo agreed. "Now let's get this ship back up in the air and hit the sack."

Everyone agreed. Percy said "Annabeth and I will keep watch."

"I can too," Reyna said. "And promise I'll stay out of your guys' way." She winked and climbed up into the crow's nest.

"Ok then," Halley said, a cheerful look on her face. "Let's fly."

**Percy**

It was very quiet. Percy and Annabeth were standing on the steering deck and Reyna was up in the crow's nest, holding a pair of night vision goggles to her eyes.

"It won't be long now," Annabeth said.

"Nope," Percy agreed.

They were quite for a few seconds before Annabeth broke the silence. "Are you scared, Percy?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he responded. "I keep having this feeling that if we make it back… things won't be the same."

"If we make it back," Annabeth whispered quietly. "We have to make it back. We _will_ make it back."

"Of course we will," Percy said, wrapping his arms around her. "If anyone can get out of this, it's us. We've gotten out of more sticky situations than anyone I know."

"Right," Annabeth said, a faint smile playing on her lips. "I mean, you've been to Hades and back three times."

Percy laughed. "That's true. And you've saved my butt I don't know how many times."

"I have a feeling you can't count that high, Seaweed Brain."

"You're probably right," Percy said. "Wise Girl."

**Reyna**

As she looked down at Percy and Annabeth, Reyna couldn't help but think how great they were together. And how tragic it was that their lives were the way they were. Demigod couples could be extremely cute, but given the lives of demigods, they were never guaranteed to last very long.

_Oh gods,_ Reyna thought. _I'm starting to sound like a freaking daughter of Venus._

Reyna sighed and did another three-sixty with her night-vision goggles. They would be to Greece anytime now. Reyna didn't know whether to be glad about that or upset. She was definitely nervous and scared, that was for certain.

This wasn't her first war. Far from it, actually. Reyna had fought in so many battles…

"No one should have to go through that," she muttered.

"You're right," a voice said from behind her.

Reyna turned to face her visitor. He was dressed in traditional Roman Legion spy armor, his brown back hair cut short, but not shaved. Reyna recognized him immediately, and it had nothing to do with the caduceus design of his sword hilt.

"Mercury?" Reyna said. "What…"

"Letter from your father," Mercury said, holding up a pale golden envelope. "He wanted me to get this to you before you guys reached Greece."

"Oh, okay." Reyna reached out and signed the clipboard Mercury held out to her. She smirked when she saw the little snakes on the pen.

"Hey George and Martha," she said.

"_Hello, Reyna," _Martha replied.

"_Hey," _George said, sounding bored.

Reyna finished signing and handed the clipboard back to Mercury. "I think George wants a rat," she said, trying to hold her laughter in.

"_He always wants a rat,"_ Martha said at the same time George said: _"Duh!"_

Mercury smiled, but Reyna noticed it wasn't his normal happy smile. The few times she had met Mercury, he had been generally happy. But not now.

"Halley's below, if you want me to get her," Reyna said.

"I know," mercury responded. "But I think it would be best if I did not speak to her before..."

"I understand," Reyna said.

Mercury sighed and started to turn away but stopped abruptly. "Reyna," he said. "Will you do something for me?"

"Sure. Anything you need sir." Reyna knew that agreeing too quickly to do something a god asked could be dangerous, but Reyna trusted mercury. He was her best friend's dad. She knew that he wouldn't have her do anything stupid.

Mercury reached into his messenger bag and produced a small cloth drawstring bag. He handed it to Reyna, who glanced up wondering if it was okay to open it.

"Go ahead," mercury said, reading her mind.

Reyna opened the bag and emptied its contents into her hand. When she saw what it was she quietly muttered "Oh."

"Dakota wanted me to bring it to her," Mercury explained.

Reyna looked down at the object lying in her palm. "Her locket," she said with a smile. "I remember when we got this for her. It was her fifteenth birthday, and we all decided to get her something really special. It was Dakota's idea to get the locket."

Reyna studied the beautiful locket. It was gold, with a silver caduceus etched on the front. Inside was a picture of Halley, Dakota, Reyna, and Jason standing together in front of the Wolf House. It wasn't the best backdrop, but that house meant so much to the four of them...

Reyna wiped the tears out of her eyes. She let out a small laugh. "We thought it was gone forever. Caleb had stolen it when Halley and Dakota ran into on top of mount tam. Halley told me it had fallen off, but she couldn't go back to look for it." Reyna sighed. "I'll make sure to give it to her," she said to mercury.

That's when Reyna noticed mercury was gone. In his place was a thick envelope with a sticky note stuck on it that read _Give this letter to Halley along with the locket -Merc_

Reyna took one more look at Halley's letter and then remembered she had her own to read.

She quickly pulled out her dad's letter and opened it.

Inside, a haiku was written. It read:

_Fate comes to take all,_

_Heart of a Hero stand tall,_

_Then will Giants fall._

Underneath that was a short note:

_Reyna, you alone know the fate of your friends. Don't let that guide your judgment in this war. The fate of the world relies on what you saw. If that event doesn't happen, then the giants will win and Gaea will rise. Follow your heart daughter._

Reyna read through the letter. "Follow your heart". That's what her dad had told her to do. But how could Reyna follow her heart when it was already shattering into a million pieces?

**Annabeth**

She was happy to be here with Percy, even if they were on their way to fight Giants to the death. After all those months of wondering whether he was alive or not… after all the stinking tears… Annabeth couldn't be happier.

Percy was currently in the middle of telling about his six months at the Roman camp, when suddenly Annabeth noticed someone standing in the crow's nest with Reyna.

"Who's that?" she asked Percy.

Percy looked to where she was pointing. A frown crossed his face when he saw the random visitor. "I'm not sure, but it kinda looks like Hermes."

"No it doesn't," Annabeth said, though now that she looked closer, it did look a lot like him. "I don't think."

The two of them stood there and studied the figure for a few seconds, and watched as he disappeared.

"Well, whoever it was," Percy said. "It was definitely a god."

A slight breeze passed over them, and two envelopes floated down from the sky.

Annabeth caught one and Percy caught the other. Their names were written on the front in very nice script.

"This looks a lot like the letter I got from my dad before the chariot race," Percy muttered.

"Which chariot race?" Annabeth asked, still studying her letter.

"The first one we won together," Percy said. "My dad sent me a letter before that race saying _"Brace yourself"_. I didn't really know what he was talking about. So much happened after that… us winning the race, Thalia coming back… I never really did figure out what he meant."

Annabeth frowned. "What does this one say?"

Percy opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. "It says _Brace yourself_ and under that it says _be prepared._ Glad to know my dad has a way with words," Percy said with a sigh. "What does yours say?"

Annabeth opened her letter and read it aloud: "_Listen to your heart, but use your brain._ That sounds like something my mom would say."

"Your mom would tell you to listen to your heart?" Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth elbowed him. "Shush, Percy. Of course she would!"

Percy laughed and shook his head. Then he glanced at his watch. "Our watch is almost over," he said. "We should go wake the others."

Annabeth nodded, and was almost about to start walking towards the doorway when a shadow in the distance caught her eye.

Puzzled, she called up to Reyna. "Hey Reyna!" she said. "What is that out there?"

Reyna took her night-vision goggles and looked to where Annabeth was pointing. "Land," she called down, her voice barely audible.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy," she said cautiously, "What's our position?"

"We're not at sea," Percy said solemnly, "So I don't know. But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, and it's the same thing I'm thinking, then that land out there…" He didn't finish.

"We should go tell the others," Annabeth said quietly. Reyna had come down from the crow's nest and was standing with the other two at the rail. "And tell them that we've made it to Greece."

**Duh-Duh-Duh! Alright guys, so this was the Final Chapter of Journey to Greece.**

**The sequel will be up soon, like tomorrow even, because I already have the first chapter typed ;). And of course, you have to know what the sequel will be called so…. Drum roll please…**

**The sequel to Heroes of Olympus: Journey to Greece is…**

**Heart of a Hero**

**It's going to be great. I'm really excited about it. =)**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Till the next story:**

**ArcherDaughterOfApollo**


	26. Heart of a Hero

Hey guys just so you know I have posted Heart of a Hero  so go check it out =)


End file.
